Marraskuuvirhe
by Narni
Summary: Marraskuu, Edward Cullenin vampyyriksisyntymäpäivä. Bella huijaa poikaystäväänsä tekemään hänestä vampyyrin vastoin tämän tahtoa, ja teostaan järkyttynyt poika rankaisee itseään karkaamalla kaupungista. Lähes välittömästi Edwardin vampyyrisisko alkaa nähd
1. Prologi

Prologi

Lähes olematon auringonpaiste katosi pilviauran taakse ja hetken kuluttua Forksin tuttuakin tutumpi sade lankesi ylleni kylmänä ja lohduttomana. Olin jo osannut odottaa sitä; elettyäni lähestulkoon puoli vuotta Forksissa olin jo ehtinyt tottua useimpiin sen sääilmiöistä. Kiedoin takin tiukemmin ympärilleni ja istuin katukivetyksen reunalle odottamaan. Ohikulkijat katsoivat minua kuin olisin ollut typerys - Isabella Swan kaatosateessa juhlavaatteissaan, tumma tukka kiharoilla. Kyllä, lähtiessäni kotoa olin ollut omalla tavallani kaunis. En kuitenkaan olisi enää tämän jälkeen.

Hymyilin itsekseni sateen keskellä. Likomärkänä tai ei, minulla oli jotakin, mitä odottaa. Liian lujaa lähestyvän auton renkaiden raivokas ulina, hämärää mielipuolen lailla leikkaavat ajovalot, kadun valheellinen hiljaisuus. Naputin levottomana asfalttia lenkkitossujeni kärjellä. Kauanko kestäisi, ennen kuin Edward tulisi? Tuskin kauan; hän oli aina ollut nopeampi liikkeissään kuin minä, eikä hän ollut koskaan myöhässä.

Vesi valui pitkin kasvojani ja kasteli paidankaulukseni niljaiseksi renkaaksi kaulan ympärille. Kuulin terävän moottorin jyrähdyksen halkaisevan hiljaisuutta ja ponkaisin jaloilleni. Edward, ajattelin kuumeisesti. Kukaan muu ei ajanut tuolla tavalla tyylikkään holtittomasti.

Kesti vain minuutti tai puolitoista, kun hän jo oli kaahannut läpi pitkän pihatien ja käänsi hopeanharmaan autonsa kadun reunan viereen. Hän hypähti vaivattomasti alas autosta ja tuli minun luokseni. Hänen suupielillään karehti se ihastuttava, puolittainen hymy, jota nykyisin muistin rakastaneeni aina. Aikojen alusta asti.

"Bella", Edward sanoi ilahtuneena painaessaan kylmän kämmenensä vasten poskeani. "Tuoksut hyvältä!"

Vastasin hänen hymyynsä helpottuneena. Olin kuullut tuon nimenomaisen kohteliaisuuden niin monta kertaa, ettei se enää erityisesti huolettanut minua - ei ainakaan sillä tavoin kuin sen olisi pitänyt huolestuttaa, kun sen lausui noin yhdeksänkymmentävuotias vampyyri, joka janosi minun vertani. Edward Cullenille huomautukset minun tuoksustani olivat kuin jonkun yksinkertaisemman, tavanomaisemman pojan toteamukset tytön vaatteista tai ulkonäöstä.

Edward kiersi jäntevän käsivartensa ympärilleni ja veti minut lähelleen haudaten kasvonsa kaulaani. Tartuin kiinni hänen kylmään käteensä ja pysyttelin liikkumatta juuri niin kuin hän halusikin minun tekevän, vaikka samalla jokainen pieni osa minusta vaati minua tekemään jotakin_, toimimaan_, takertumaan Edwardiin niin tiukasti kuin pystyisin. Jouduin käyttämään kaiken tahdonvoimani pitääkseni itseni kurissa - äkkinäinen liike vampyyrin ollessa läsnä ei ole mikään maailman viisain teko.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Edward", minä toivotin, kun hän kumartui hipaisemaan huuliani omillaan.

Hän irvisti. "_Vampyyriksisyntymäpäivää_. Siinä ei ole mitään hyvää."

Jätin huomiotta hänen valituksensa ja siirryin auton pelkääjänpaikan puoleisen oven kohdalle seisomaan. Ymmärrettyään vihjeen Edwardkin heräsi synkeistä mietteistään avatakseen minulle oven. Hän nosti minut syliinsä muitta mutkitta - kuin olisin ollut pelkkää ilmaa enkä mikään oikea ihminen - ja kiepsautti etuistuimelle istumaan. Hänen huulensa pyyhkäisivät yli poskipääni, ja sitten hän oli taas poissa; hän kiersi auton toiselle puolelle salamannopein, urheilullisin liikkein. Unohdin melkein hengittää katsellessani, kuinka hän heilautti itsensä ajajanpaikalle ja asettui kunnolla ohjauspyörän taakse. Hän ei kiinnittänyt turvavyötä - ei tietenkään. Minä napsautin omani kiinni hermostunein sormin.

"Minne mennään?"

"Minne tie vie", Edward vastasi leveästi hymyillen. Yleensä hän valitsi yhdessäolomme kohteeksi ainoastaan sellaisia paikkoja, josta meidät löytäisi helposti, ja jonne meidän mieluiten tiedettiin olevan menossa, mutta tällä kertaa hän näytti tekevän poikkeuksen. Hän oli muutenkin alkanut luottaa itseensä enemmän seurassani viime aikoina, vaikken varsinaisesti uskonutkaan, että meidän muutamien kuukausien mittainen yhdessäolomme olisi vähentänyt hänen verenjanoaan millään tapaa. Ainakin toivoin niin.

Edward käänsi avainta virtalukossa, ja auto ampaisi pimeälle kadulle saalista jahtaavan kissan lailla. Painauduin tiukasti kiinni penkkiini. Olin aina pitänyt Edwardia täydellisenä poikaystävänä, mutta hänen ajotapaansa minä vihasin. Oikein todella, todella vihasin. Hän ajoi hopeanharmaata autoaan kuin olisi kaivannut omaa kuolemaansa.

"Olet märkä, Bella Swan", Edward moitti vilkaistessaan minua sivusilmällä.

"Kuin myös. Siellä sataa."

"Ja vielä tuollaisissa vaatteissa…"

Hän pudisti paheksuvasti päätään. Katsahdin pikaisesti sinistä kauluspaitaani ja polvipituista hametta, joka peitti kyllä epämuodostuneet polveni, mutta ei sääriäni. Edwardinkin katse viipyi hameessani ja saatoin lähestulkoon kuulla hänen ajatuksensa pääni sisällä. Ei hän minun kastumisestani huolehtinut, tai ei ainakaan varsinaisesti; hänen päällisin huolenaiheensa oli se, että olin pukeutunut liian 'houkuttelevasti'. Hymyilin salaa auton pimeässä. Jos Edward vain olisi tiennyt…

"Kyllä minä selviän, Edward. Sitä paitsi sinä voit lämmittää minua, jos minua alkaa palella."

"Lämmittää?" naurahti Edward. "Enhän minä pysy itsekään lämpöisenä."  
Tiesin hyvin mitä hän tarkoitti. Edwardin iho oli lähes poikkeuksetta kylmä, kuten myös hänen kosketuksensa. Siitä välittämättä nojauduin lähemmäs häntä ja käperryin hänen kylkeensä. Hänen toinen käsivartensa kiertyi ympärilleni lähes vaistomaisesti; toinen piteli onnekseni yhä kiinni ohjauspyörästä.

Syöksyimme surmanvauhdilla lävitse Forksin tihkusateen valtaaman pimeyden. Vilkuilin huolestuneena vuoroin Edwardia, vuoroin tietä edessämme, ja jälleen kerran tajusin selvääkin selvemmin sen, kuinka epätodennäköinen pari minä ja Edward oikein olimme. Hän oli vampyyri, täydellisen älykäs, lahjakas ja kaunis. Hän liikkui vaivattomasti kuin synnynnäinen urheilija ainakin, enkä minä ollut koskaan ollut hänelle mitään muuta kuin taakka. Ja hän oli niin pohjattoman kauniskin. Ahmin häntä katseellani. Punaruskea, poikamaisesti sotkettu tukka... tutkimattomat silmät, joiden sävy oli sillä hetkellä aavistuksen verran tavallista tummempi, ikään kuin häntä olisi vaivannut jokin asia… korkeat poskipäät ja täydelliseen hymyyn kaartuvat huulet. Mitä minulla oli tarjottavana huutokaupassa sitä vastaan? Oma ylitsepääsemättömän inhimillinen itseni, ruskea takkutukka ja samansävyiset silmät. Oma kömpelyyteni ja verille pureskellut sormenpääni. Edwardin täytyi olla joko sokea tai hullu.

Liikahdin syyllisesti penkilläni. Tämä oli se ilta. Tänään kaikki muuttuisi. Olin kyllästynyt olemaan tavallinen, suojelua kaipaava ihmislapsi, ja vieläpä vanhentuva sellainen. En aikonut suostua esittämään sitä osaa enää tämän illan jälkeen. Edward vain ei vielä tiennyt sitä.

"Ihan totta, minne me olemme menossa?" tivasin.

Edward hymyili. "Ei kestä enää kauan", hän lupasi. Minulle tuollaiset lupaukset eivät merkinneet oikeastaan mitään. Edwardin ajonopeudella aika tuntui poikkeuksetta muuttuvan varsin suhteelliseksi käsitteeksi, ja inhosin sitä.

Hän irrotti katseensa autotiestä ja katsoi minua kullanruskeat silmät loistaen. "Ole kiltisti, Bella", hän pyysi painaen huulensa vasten poskeani. Tunsin hänen terävien hampaidensa hipaisevan ihoani; sitten hän jo kavahtikin kauemmas kuin oman itsehillintänsä menetystä peläten. Kehräsin hiljaa mieleni perukoilla. Totta kai minä olisin kiltisti. Ainakin toistaiseksi.

Edward antoi auton liukua metsän laitaan ja sammutti ajovalot. Napsautin turvavyön auki hermostunein sormin, ennen kuin käännyin katsomaan häntä. Hän nojasi ohjauspyörään huolettoman ja rentoutuneen näköisenä, punaisenruskea tukka silmillä. Hänen silmänsä välkkyivät salatusta ilosta, ja uskalsin taas hengittää. Aiemmin päivällä Edward oli vaikuttanut lähestulkoon masentuneelta. Alice - Edwardin "sisko" - oli kertonut sen johtuvan päivästä. Vampyyriksisyntymäpäivästä, nimittäin.

En ollut koskaan puhunut Edwardin kanssa vampyyreja koskevista asioista kovinkaan paljon; hän tuntui olevan sitä mieltä, että mitä vähemmän tiesin, sitä helpompaa meillä molemmilla olisi. Vampyyriksisyntymäpäivästäkään Edward ei ollut suostunut sanomaan muutamaa sanaa enempää - vain sen, ettei tahtonut juhlia perheensä kanssa. Siksi me olimme täällä, keskellä ei mitään. Jonakin toisena iltana minua olisi saattanut hermostuttaa, mutta ei tänään. Paikka oli ihanteellinen sille mitä oikein halusin Edward Cullenista.

"Mitä mietit?" Edward kysyi työntäen hiussuortuvan sivuun silmiltäni. "Olet hiljaa."

Kohotin suupieliäni kiitollisena siitä tosiasiasta, ettei hän voinut nähdä ajatuksiini samalla tavalla kuin muiden ihmisten.

"Sinua", tunnustin suoraan. "Ja sitä, miksi me olemme täällä."

"Mitä outoa tässä on?"

Loin häneen paljonpuhuvan katseen. "Tämä on metsä. Sinä et yleensä tuo minua metsään, Edward", muistutin nauttien salaa siitä, miten kauniilla tavalla hänen nimensä oikein ääntyikään kielelläni.

"Tiedät hyvin miksi."

Nyökkäsin. Edward pelkäsi satuttavansa minua, jos vain hänelle tarjoutuisi siihen tilaisuus. En pysynyt käsittämään, miksi hän ylipäätänsä vaivautui. Hän oli ollut kanssani jo kauan, eikä ollut koskaan tehnyt minulle mitään pahaa. Ei edes sen jälkeen, kun hän oli maistanut vertani. Muisto sai minut värähtämään.

"Tämä on poikkeus", jatkoi Edward. "Vampyyriksisyntymäpäivä."

"Vain kerran vuodessa, vai mitä? Juhlimisen arvoista, ja niin poispäin", minä vitsailin latteasti.

Edward katsoi minua vakavana. "Juhlisitko sinä jotakin sellaista, jota on jatkunut jo yhdeksänkymmentä vuotta, ja jota et voi sietää?"

Purin huultani. "No - "  
"Bella, älä!"  
"Älä mitä?"

"Älä tee noin. Pure huultasi", hän tarkensi, kun katsoin häntä ilmeettömänä. "En halua nähdä vertasi."

Annoin alahuuleni solahtaa tottelevaisesti hampaideni välistä. Edward näytti yhtä aikaa sekä piinatulta että ihastuneelta, ja seuraavassa hetkessä hän jo kumartuikin suutelemaan minua suoraan huulille. Vetäydyin irti hänen otteestaan.

"Mitä nyt, Bella?"

"Ei mitään."

Hän ei näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta. "Onko jotakin, mistä meidän pitäisi puhua?"

Kätkin haluni paljastaa ajatukseni ääneen - sen, miten halusin hänen tekevän minusta itsensä kaltaisen, osan Cullenien perhettä. En ollut enää aikoihin välittänyt seurauksista. Kuolemattomuudesta tai hirviömäisyydestä tai muista kiistakapuloista, jotka Edward työnsi väliimme aina kun yritin ottaa minun mahdollisen vampyyriuteni puheeksi.

"Ei", minä vastasin katse ympäröivään pimeyteen kiinnitettynä. "Ei yhtään mitään."

"Näytät surulliselta."

Pakottauduin nauramaan. "Edward, älä viitsi! Tämä on sinun syntymäpäiväsi! Meidän kuuluisi pitää hauskaa!"  
"Ei siinä ole mitään hauskaa, jos sinä näytät synkältä", Edward vastusteli huuliaan mutristaen.

Minä huokaisin ja vajosin täydellisesti hänen valtaansa. Painoin kämmeneni vasten hänen kylmää kämmentään ja pujotin sormeni hänen sormiensa lomaan. Pimeys sai hänen kalvakan ihonsa hohtamaan aavemaisena.

"Millaista on olla vampyyri?" minä aloitin.

Edwardin ilme kiristyi. "Suurin osa meistä haluaisi olla edelleen ihmisiä, tiedät kai sen", hän sanoi varoittavaan sävyyn. En välittänyt.

"Tekö muka haluaisitte elää yhden elämän hitaina ja merkityksettöminä? Ilman nopeita autoja ja baseballia?"

"Urheilu on eri asia. Samoin autot."

"Vampyyri tai ei, sinä käyttäydyt silti kuin perinteinen mies", minä nauroin. Hän vastasi katseeseeni silmää iskien.

Kuten tavallista, silmäni eivät pysyneet hänen perässään. Muutamassa lyhyessä hetkessä hän kiepsautti minut syliinsä ajajanpaikalle ja puristi minut itseään vasten sillä tavoin tiukasti kuin joku saattaisi nipistää avuttoman hyttysen sormiensa väliin. Haukoin henkeäni.

"Poskesi punoittavat ihanasti", Edward kuiskasi korvaani. Hän hengitti syvään tuoksuani kuin hänen henkensä olisi riippunut siitä. "Ole onnellinen siitä, että minulla ei ole jano. Pukeuduit taas aivan väärällä tavalla minun heikkouteni huomioon ottaen."

"Ehkä minä teinkin sen tarkoituksella", ehdotin merkitsevästi. "Ehkä ei olisikaan niin huono juttu, että menettäisit itsehillintäsi."

"Bella, ei", voihkaisi Edward. "En halua keskustella tästä nyt."

"Sinä et ikinä halua keskustella tästä!"

Hän katsoi minua toivottomana, ja hetken ajan tunsin huonoa omaatuntoa. Vaikka Edward ei nauttinutkaan asiasta, tänään _oli _hänen vampyyriksisyntymäpäivänsä, eikä ollut reilua häntä kohtaan painostaa häntä. Silti en osannut lopettaa.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Bella", Edward sanoi anovaan sävyyn. "En aio satuttaa sinua sillä tavalla."

"Jos minä olisin vampyyri, et voisi koskaan satuttaa minua", minä muistutin. "Voisimme tehdä mitä vain... ilman että tarvitsisi pelätä, että sinä menetät itsehillintäsi. Aina."

"Minä luulin, että pääpaino ei ole siinä, että voisimme tehdä mitä vain, vaan siinä, että rakastan sinua."

"Ja minäkin rakastan sinua… siksi minä haluankin olla niin kuin sinä. Että voin rakastaa sinua niin kauan kuin ikinä haluan."

Nyt hän hymyili, ja tiesin keskustelun olevan ohitse. Hän kumartui lähelleni ja raotti huuliani omillaan. Sinä silmänräpäyksenä päätin ottaa suunnitelmani toteutukseen. Kiedoin käteni Edwardin kaulaan, painauduin häntä vasten ja antauduin suudelmaan tavalla, jota hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt itsehillinnälleen sopivana. Nytkin hän asetti kämmenensä poskilleni ja yritti työntää minut kauemmas itsestään. Halutessaan hän olisi onnistunut vaivattomasti; juuri nyt hänen täytyi kuitenkin yrittää olla satuttamatta minua.

Taivutin päätäni ja vangitsin Edwardin keskelle syvempää suudelmaa. Kuten olin toivonutkin, hän ei ollut varuillaan, eikä ymmärtänyt torjua minua ajoissa. Hän veti minut tiukemmin itseään vasten kuin hänen olisi ollut vaikeaa hallita itseään. Katsahdin häntä silmäluomieni alta; jäntevää vampyyripoikaa, joka pystyi nostamaan auton suhteellisen vaivattomasti, ja joka silti piteli minua sylissään kuin olisin ollut särkyvin asia, johon hän oli elämänsä aikana törmännyt.   
"Bella", Edward mumisi vasten huuliani. "Päästä… irti."

Teeskentelin, etten kuullut hänen sanojaan. Liimauduin hänen syliinsä kuin koiperhonen valoa vasten, kiedoin käsivarteni hänen ympärilleen ja tartuin hänen paidanhelmaansa käsilläni. Hän murahti levottomasti, melkein pelokkaasti - kuin haluten minunkin pelkäävän. Jos olin rehellinen itselleni, minun oli myönnettävä, että niin minä pelkäsinkin. Sydämeni hakkasi rinnassani hullun lailla. Pystyikö Edward tuntemaan sen? Hänellä oli tapana sanoa, että sydämenlyöntini olivat kaunein ääni maailmassa. Hänen oma sydämensä ei lyönyt. Ei ainakaan millään inhimillisellä tavalla.

Edwardin huulet puristuivat huuliani vasten kuin me molemmat olisimme olleet kuolemaisillamme janosta. Tunsin hänen hampaidensa raapivan alahuultani. Hän tunnusteli sydäntäni, hengitti minua syvälle keuhkoihinsa. Melkein säälin häntä - vaistojensa vietäväksi joutunutta vampyyriparkaa, joka ei ollut todella halunnut tätä. Silti nyt oli myöhäistä lopettaa. Edward teki viimeisen laimean yrityksen työntääkseen minut kauemmas itsestään ja luovutti sitten. Hän raastoi vielä yhden suudelman halkeilleilta huuliltani unohtuen tuijottamaan minua lamaantunut ilme kasvoillaan. Vasta silloin tajusin veren kirpoavan alahuulestani terävän metallisen makuisina pisaroina. Edward tuijotti verisiä huuliani kuin ne olisivat olleet kaunein asia maailmassa; jotakin, mitä hänen oli kerta kaikkiaan pakko saada. Hänen silmissään oli outo, palava katse.

"Bella", Edward sanoi käheästi. "Juokse. Nyt. Sekunnin päästä on liian myöhäistä."

Harkitsin tottelevani ja pudistin sitten päätäni. Hän voihkaisi turhautuneena kuin omaa typeryyttään, tai minun typeryyttäni kiroten. Ansa oli viritetty. Saalis oli langennut ansaan. Häkellyttävintä oli, etten voinut enää olla varma siitä, kumpi meistä oli uhri ja kumpi oli saalistaja. Tiesin vain, että Edward veti minut takaisin syliinsä, eikä hänen liikkeissään ollut enää mitään hellää tai varovaista. Hän painautui lähelleni ja suuteli leukaani aina kaulaani pitkin alaspäin. Pitelin hänestä kiinni kuin hukkuva samalla kun katselin, kuinka yö virtasi ohitseni mustana ja näkymättömänä. Näyttäisikö maailma erilaiselta sitten kun tämä olisi ohitse?

Edwardin hampaat upposivat kaulani ihoon. Älähdin enemmänkin yllätyksestä kuin kivusta ja takerruin kiinni hänen niskahiuksiinsa. Polte levisi hänen kosketuksestaan sisälleni. Se oli toisenlaista poltetta kuin olin kuvitellut mielessäni. Siinä ei ollut mitään miellyttävää, ei mitään ylevää tai tyylikästä. Kivun ja järkytyksen kyyneleet kihosivat silmiini. Yritin vetäytyä irti Edwardin otteesta, mutta siitä ei ollut mitään hyötyä; yhtä hyvin muurahainen olisi voinut pyristellä irti ruuvipenkistä. Olisin huutanut ääneen, jos olisin pystynyt. Pelko virisi sisälläni virvatulen lailla. Entä jos Edward ei tekisikään minusta vampyyria? Entä jos hän tappaisi minut vailla tunnontuskia?

Hän joi ahneesti kuin ei olisi koskaan aiemmin antanut nesteen koskettaa huuliaan. Tappelin vastaan kauhun vallassa. Polte sisälläni kasvoi, ja tiesin tämän olevan ohitse - tämän kamppailun, tämän pelin, tämän elämän. Vähä vähältä voimani hupenivat, kunnes Edward viimein irrotti otteensa ja minä valahdin hänen syliinsä hervottomana kuin syrjään heitetty riepu. Näkökenttääni peitti utuinen verho.

Edward pyyhki suupieliään lasittunut katse silmissään. Niinä viimeisinä hetkinä minun oli mahdotonta olla varma siitä, mitä hän ymmärsi ja mitä hän ajatteli; viimeisenä mieleeni rekisteröityivät Edwardin silmiin kihonneet raivon ja turhautumuksen kyyneleet, kun hän katseli minua. Hän kirosi ääneen.

"Hemmetti sinun kanssasi, Edward Cullen", hän voihkaisi haudaten päänsä vasten ohjauspyörää. "Tajuatko sinä, mitä menit tekemään?"

Olisin lohduttanut häntä, mutta sanoja ei löytynyt; kipu oli liian suuri. Minua pyörrytti -


	2. osa 1

Polttava kipu lävisti vartaloni piiskansivalluksen lailla, ja palasin nytkähtäen takaisin todellisuuteen. Ainakin oletin sen olevan todellisuus, joskin oli täysin mahdotonta olla varma. Pimeys ympäröi minua kuin mustasta mullasta kudottu verho. Tein parhaani liikuttaakseni vartaloani - ensin käsiäni, sitten jalkojani - mutta siitä ei tullut mitään; tuntui kuin en olisi saanut yhteyttä raajoihini. Kipu ei silti ollut kadonnut minnekään. Se kulki virvatulen lailla lävitseni kiireestä kantapäähän jättäen minut riippumaan kuilun laidalle onttona ja tyhjiinpoltettuna. Parahdin ääneen.

"Ihmislapsi on hereillä", kyllästynyt ääni ilmoitti jostakin lähettyviltäni. Hätkähdin ja ponnistelin saadakseni silmäni auki; siitä ei tullut mitään.

"Anna olla, Rosalie. Tiedät yhtä hyvin kuin minäkin, ettei hän ole enää ihminen."

Sydämeni tuntui hyppäävän kurkkuuni sanojen myötä, ja seuraavassa hetkessä nykyhetki oli jo tarttunut kuristusotteella kiinni kaulaani. En ollut enää ihminen? Sekava mieleni teki kaikkensa tulkitakseen lausahduksen jokaisen mahdollisen merkityksen, ja samalla hurja toivo sikisi sisimmässäni. Muistot vyöryivät tajuntaani myrskypilvien lailla. Olin ollut metsän laidassa Edwardin kanssa… me olimme suudelleet... olin huijannut hänet puremaan itseäni... olinko minä nyt vampyyri? Räväytin vaivalloisesti raskaat silmäluomeni auki.

"No oli jo aikakin!"

Rosalie Halen veistokselliset, tylyt kasvot tunkeutuivat usvan lävitse tajuntaani. Hän katsoi minua hyisesti sillä tavoin kuin hänellä nyt yleensä oli tapana katsoa jokaista, joka ei ollut osa hänen rakasta perhettään. Ynähdin yllättyneenä ja vajosin takaisin tyynyjeni varaan. Mitä Rosalie oikein teki minun huoneessani?

Katsellessani ympärilleni havaitsin, etten ollutkaan omassa tutussa huoneessani, vaan yhdessä tohtori Cullenin kotitalon lukuisista valoisista makuuhuoneista. Makasin valkoisten lakanoiden keskellä ikkunaverhojen raosta siivilöityvän auringon kapeassa valokeilassa. Auringonsäteet sattuivat silmiini ja ummistin ne tiukasti.

"Pitäisikö meidän sulkea verhot?" toinen naisenääni kysyi huolestuneena. "Hän ei taida voida kovin hyvin."

Rosalie tuhahti ylimielinen katse kullanruskeissa silmissään. "Älä hössötä, Alice!"

_Alice! _Alice oli täällä. Tunsin oloni välittömästi paljon paremmaksi. Edwardin kahdesta naispuolisesta asuinkumppanista Alice Cullen oli ehdottomasti se miellyttävämpi ja vähemmän pelottava tapaus. Toisin kuin Rosalie, Alice oli jopa jossakin mielessä kiintynyt minuun. Etsin keijukaismaista, mustatukkaista tyttöä katseellani.

Alice nousi ylös paikaltaan ikkunan äärestä ja sulki sälekaihtimet. Hän tuli luokseni sängyn viereen tarttuen käteeni.

"Mikä on olo, Bella?"

"Polttaa", minä voihkaisin. "Polttaa kaikkialta."

Alice nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti. "Ei sen ole tarkoituskaan olla helppoa. Ihminen sinussa on kuolemansa partaalla."

"Kuollut kuin kivi, pikemminkin", Rosalie arvosteli kylmästi. Hän ojentui täyteen, huomattavaan pituuteensa ja venytteli katsellen minua kuin olisin ollut pelkkä muurahainen hänen saappaankorkonsa alla. Hänen suupielensä kaartuivat pahantahtoiseen hymyyn.

"Sinuna en huolehtisi turhia pennusta, Alice. Hän ei vain ole tarpeeksi vahva tällaiseen."

"Rosy", Alice rukoili. "Hellitä vähän!"

Rosalie puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen, eikä vastannut sanallakaan. Tarkkailin hänen liikkeitään ja yritin tulkita parhaani mukaan, mitä hänen mielessään parhaillaan liikkui. Edwardin mukaan Rosalie ei pitänyt minusta, koska olin ihminen, eikä Rosalie osannut sen vuoksi suhtautua minuun. Entä nyt? Millä tekosyyllä Rosalie nyt vihaisi minua, kun olin samanlainen kuin hänkin?

Kylmänhiki kirposi otsalleni, kun nousin istumaan sängyllä. Tunnustelin vapisevin käsin piirteitäni - kyynärtaipeitani, olkavarsiani, poskiani. Ihoni tuntui erilaiselta kuin ennen; sileämmältä ja kimmoisammalta. Raotin huuliani ja kosketin sormenpäilläni hampaitani. Siellä ne olivat. Terävät, neulamaiset kulmahampaat.

"Olet melkein valmis vampyyri, Bella", Alice sanoi myötätuntoisesti istuessaan vierelleni kylmille lakanoille. "Edward teki työnsä hyvin."

Minua pyörrytti. Maailma näytti äkkiä kokonaan toisenlaiselta - yhtä aikaa sekä selkeämmältä että utuisemmalta. Miten en ollut aiemmin huomannut, kuinka ihmeellisellä tavalla aurinko oikeastaan pirstoutuikaan lasin lävitse? Seinien maalaukset näyttivät suorastaan häiritsevän selväpiirteisiltä. Mieleni teki kokeilla, mikä muu oli muuttunut. Muistin selkeästi kuinka nopeasti Edward oli halutessaan pystynyt liikkumaan, tai kuinka vahva hän oikein oli. Oliko minulla nyt samat kyvyt ja mahdollisuudet? Sillä hetkellä pelkkä arkisen kävelyn ajatuskin tuntui sietämättömän rankalta.

"Anna sille aikaa. Ei Roomaakaan rakennettu päivässä."

"Voitko auttaa minut ylös?" pyysin Alicelta. "Minun täytyy nähdä - "

Hän nyökkäsi ja tarttui minua lujalla otteella ranteesta vetäen minut ylös sängyltä. Hänen hoikka käsivartensa pujottautui vyötärölleni, ja minä nojasin raskaasti häntä vasten lyhyellä matkallamme lattian poikki peilin luokse. Rosalie seurasi toimiamme sivusta uteliaan halveksuva ilme kasvoillaan.

Alice pysäytti minut peilin eteen ja väistyi tieltäni. Minä kohotin vapisten katseeni peilikuvaani. Haukoin henkeäni, ja maailma alkoi taas pyöriä hurjasti ympärilläni. En tuntenut enää itseäni. Totta kyllä, piirteeni olivat edelleen samat ja tunnistettavissa. Vyötäröni, sääreni, käsivarteni... kaikki se oli niin kuin ennenkin. Huokaisin helpotuksesta. Kasvoni eivät kuitenkaan olleet enää Isabella Swanin kasvot. Ne näyttivät kokonaan toisenlaisilta, teräväpiirteisemmiltä ja kapeammilta. Jo ennestään kalpea ihoni oli muuttunut entistäkin valkeammaksi niin, että kasvoni näyttivät olevan läpeensä valkeasta marmorista veistetyt. Huuleni olivat kalvakat ja ikään kuin kohmeessa, ja silmiäni kiertävät tummat varjot saivat poskipääni näyttämään tavallista korkeammilta. Suurin muutos oli kuitenkin tapahtunut silmissä. Niiden aiemmin niin lämpimän ruskea sävy oli vaihtunut lähes pikimustaksi, tutkimattomaksi lasiksi. Takerruin kiinni vaatekaapin kulmaukseen estääkseni itseäni kaatumasta.

"Varovasti nyt!" älähti Alice. "Ota rauhallisesti, Bella!"  
"Luoja, Alice, mikset voi vain antaa hänen olla? Hän on heikko!" Rosalie tiuskahti paikaltaan sängyllä. Hänen mustat silmänsä säteilivät kylminä kuin kaksi läpäisemätöntä kivihiiltä.

"Jonkun täytyy olla hänen tukenaan", Alice vastasi tiukasti auttaessaan minut takaisin sängylle. Vasta silloin tajusin selvästi sen tosiasian, jota olin pohtinut mieleni perukoilla jo aiemmin: Edward ei ollut paikalla. Tunsin pelon heittävän tummat varjot kasvoilleni.

"Mikä on, Bella?"

"Edward… missä hän on?" minä kysyin käheästi.

Alice ja Rosalie vaihtoivat pikaisia katseita keskenään. Alicen ilme oli huolestunut, kun taas Rosalie näytti lähinnä vahingoniloiselta. Oikaisin kivistävän vartaloni kylmille lakanoille ja yritin estää sydäntäni hakkaamasta reikää rintaani. Edward ei siis ollut täällä. Pettymys tunkeutui sisälleni kuin teräväkärkinen tikari.

"Bella…" Alice aloitti tarttuen käteeni. "Mitä sinun ja Edwardin välillä oikein tapahtui?"  
"Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat?"

Alice näytti vaivaantuneelta. "Siitä on nyt neljä päivää... Edwardin vampyyriksisyntymäpäivästä, siis. Hän toi sinut tänne silloin illalla... hän sanoi, ettei voinut itselleen mitään, että noin vain _tapahtui…" _hän nyökäytti merkitsevästi kasvojeni suuntaan. Käänsin kiireesti katseeni pois.

"Etkö sinä nähnyt sitä ennalta, Alice?" minä kysyin väsyneesti. Sikäli kuin minä tiesin, selvänäkijän taidot omistava Alice oli jo kauan pystynyt näkemään suurimman osan vampyyriperhettään koskevista asioista. Mitä ilmeisimmin Alice-paralla ei kuitenkaan ollut ollut tästä nimenomaisesta tapahtumasta aavistustakaan, tai muutoin hän ei olisi päästänyt Edwardia lähtemään kanssani metsään vampyyriksisyntymäpäivänään. Alice ei olisi antanut minun houkutella Edwardia sillä tavalla ansaan.

Alice pudisti päätään. "Minä toivoin, että sinä kertoisit."

"Mitään kerrottavaa ei ole", huokaisin ja käänsin katseeni ikkunaverhoihin. "Näin nyt vain kävi."

Alice nyökkäsi uudemman kerran.

"Hitto, Alice, et kai sinä usko häntä?" rähähti Rosalie.

"Miksi en uskoisi?"

"Edward ei ole niin typerä, että olisi tehnyt pikku rotasta meidänkaltaisemme ilman hyvää syytä!"

"ROSALIE!"

Irvistin kuullessani järkyttyneen naisen huudahduksen ovensuusta. Olisin tunnistanut äänen mistä tahansa. Puhuja oli Esme Cullen, näiden riitelevien vampyyrilasten "äiti", ja vampyyri itsekin. Tavallisesti minä ja Esme tulimme hyvin toimeen, mutta juuri nyt olisin halunnut vain torjua hänen seuransa. Kaipasin rauhaa käydäkseni muutokseni kunnolla lävitse jossakin mieleni sopukoissa. Siihen ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan mahdollisuutta: Esmen kannoilla huoneen astelivat itse tohtori Cullen, sekä Alicen aviomies Jasper Hale. Pinnistin hymyn huulilleni.

"Rose, en halua kuulla sinun puhuvan Bellalle tuolla tavoin", Esme moitti äidillisesti asettuessaan meidän väliimme. Hän suuntasi pikaisen, lämpimän hymyn suuntaani. "Bella on yksi meistä nyt."

"Niin, Esme, minä näen sen kyllä", Rosalie sanoi happamasti. "Melkoinen virhearviointi Edwardin osalta, jos minulta kysytään."

"Kukaan ei kysy sinulta mitään", tohtori Cullen tokaisi tiukasti. Hän hätisti Rosalien ja Alicen kauemmas sänkyni viereltä ja tarttui käteeni kääntäen ranteeni ylöspäin. Hän tunnusteli pulssiani vakavana. "Sydämenlyöntejäsi ei juuri tunne enää. Ihminen sinussa kuolee kyllä iltaan mennessä. Mikä on olo?"

"Hyvä", valehtelin.

"Rehellisesti."

Kiemurtelin vaivaantuneena paikoillani. Mitä sairaanaolemiseen tuli, olin aina vihannut ylimääräistä huomiota. Inhosin sitä kuitenkin vielä enemmän nyt, kun olin vampyyrien talossa ja yritin selvittää sekavia ajatuksiani. Missä ihmeessä Edward oikein oli? Liika ajatteleminen sai päänsäryn tykyttämään ohimoillani.

"On ollut parempikin olo", myönsin huokaisten. "Polttaa. Ja - "

Minua hävetti tunnustaa sitä ääneen, mutta jokin outo tuli korvensi sisimpääni. En olisi osannut määritellä tunnetta täydellisesti, vaikka olisin yrittänytkin; tuntui, kuin olisin kaivannut kipeästi jotakin, mitä en voinut saada. Tunne ei ollut missään tapauksessa millään tavalla miellyttävä.

"Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa sitä ääneen", tohtori Cullen sanoi ymmärtäväisesti. "Taidan tietää mistä on kyse. Sinulla on arvatenkin jano."

"Minä - mitä?"

Tunsin sisuskalujeni kääntyvän ympäri. Jano. Niinpä tietenkin. Olin jo kauan ollut niin keskittynyt suostuttelemaan Edwardia tekemään minusta kaltaistaan, että olin unohtanut kokonaan käytännön seikat, kuten nyt sen tosiasian, että vampyyreiden täytyi juoda verta. Kun ajattelin asiaa tarkemmin, tajusin tohtori Cullenin olevan oikeassa. Tunsin oloni ennen kaikkea ontoksi, ja polte korvensi kurkkuani kuin kärventääkseen minut siihen paikkaan.

Tohtori Cullen hymyili myötätuntoisesti. "Älä hätäile, Bella, kyllä tästä selvitään. Jasper - "

"Salamana", vastasi Jasper. En ehtinyt kunnolla edes käsittämään mistä oli kyse, ennen kuin hän oli jo kadonnut huoneesta vauhdilla, joka sai huimaavan tunteen leviämään sisimpääni.

Alice ryömi sänkyni päätyyn ja tarttui taas käteeni. "Jasper hakee sinulle jotakin juotavaa. Olosi paranee sitten."

"Älä usko häntä, Bella", Rosalie neuvoi pahanilkisen herttaiseen sävyyn. "Sikäli kuin minä muistan oikein, nämä ensimmäiset vuodet tulevat olemaan elämäsi pahimpia. Kärsit jatkuvasta janosta. Et voi juuri mennä ihmisten lähelle. Et tainnut ajatella sitä etukäteen?"

"Missä Edward oikein on?" minä kysyin hampaitani kiristellen. En halunnut kuunnella Rosalien ohjeita; en halunnut kuulla mitään siitä, mitä hän sanoi. Minusta tuntui kuin jokainen pyydystämäni tiedonjyvänen olisi kuljettanut minua lähemmäs sitä kipeän väistämätöntä tosiasiaa, etten ollut enää ihminen, ja että ihmisyydestä luopuminen oli kenties ollut tähänastisen elämäni pahin virhe. Miten muka voisin ikinä opetella juomaan verta? Miten selittäisin isälleni sen, etten voisi enää asua hänen luonaan? Charlien sydän murtuisi, jos katoaisin noin vain. Hän saattaisi syyttää Edwardia kaikesta, tai koko Cullenien perhettä. Entä jos Cullenit joutuisivat muuttamaan pois Forksista minun vuokseni?

Tohtori Cullen vilkaisi Esmeä neuvottomana. "Edward…"

"Edward lähti, Bella", Esme sanoi mahdollisimman kiltisti.

"Mitä - ?"

"Neljä päivää sitten. Sinä iltana, kun hän toi sinut tänne. Edward… hän oli hyvin järkyttynyt siitä, mitä oli tehnyt sinulle. Hän sanoi, ettei tarkoittanut sitä", lisäsi Esme. "Hän sanoi olevansa pahoillaan. Hän lähti vielä samana iltana."

"Voi Luoja…"

Suljin silmäni tukahtuneen äännähdyksen kera. Edward oli poissa. Olin huijannut hänet menettämään itsehillintänsä, olin saanut hänet tekemään minusta vampyyrin ja nyt hän oli lähtenyt. Syyllisyydestä. Minuahan Edwardin olisi pitänyt syyttää! Olisin halunnut sanoa sen ääneen, mutta sanat tuntuivat takertuvan kiinni kurkkuuni. En pystynyt kertomaan koko tarinaa. Cullenit nähtävästi kuvittelivat Edwardin olevan sataprosenttisesti muutokseni takana; olkoon siis niin.

"Ei tässä mitään hätää ole, Bella", Esme yritti lohduttaa minua. "Edward on lähtenyt ennenkin. Hän vain järkyttyi, ja hän tulee kyllä takaisin."

Toiset nyökyttelivät vakuuttavasti. Ainoastaan Rosalie tuijotti huoneen seiniä kuin mikään ei olisi voinut kiinnostaa häntä tätä nimenomaista keskustelua vähempää. Kumma kyllä, sillä hetkellä Rosalien hyinen hiljaisuus tuntui melkeinpä lohduttavalta. Hän ei ehkä piitannut minusta, mutta ainakaan hän ei yrittänyt vakuuttaa minulle, että kaikki sujuisi hyvin. Edward oli poissa, eikä mikään sujuisi enää hyvin.

"Minne hän meni?" kuiskasin käheästi.

Esme pudisti päätään kyyneleet silmissään. "Hän tuskin tietää itsekään."

"Alice - "

"En tiedä", Alice sanoi pahoilla mielin. "En ole saanut mitään näkyjä Edwardista."

Kuumat kyyneleet kirvelivät silmäkulmiani ja valuivat norona poskiani pitkin. Yritin piilottaa niitä, mutta turhaan; Cullenien tarkkaakin tarkemmat vampyyrinsilmät havaitsivat suruni silmänräpäyksessä. Alice kömpi viereeni peitteiden alle ja kietoi käsivarteni ympärilleni lohduttaakseen minua. Työnsin hänet väkivalloin kauemmaksi. En halunnut hänen lohtuaan. En halunnut ketään muuta paitsi Edwardin.

"Älä ole pikkutyttö, Bella", Rosalie kivahti nähdessään minun vetäytyvän kuoreeni. "Oma vikasi tämä on! Nyt sinun täytyy vain opetella tulemaan toimeen ilman Edwardia!"

"Rosalie!" tohtori Cullen huokaisi epätoivoisena. "Älä!"

Juuri silloin Jasper palasi huoneeseen. Kuten aina, pelkkä hänen näkemisensä paransi oloani jollakin selittämättömällä tavalla. Jälleen kerran muistin Edwardin kertoneen Jasperin kyvyistä manipuloida ihmisten mielialaa ja saada heidät rentoutumaan. Toivoin yli kaiken, että Edward olisi nytkin ollut luonani ja nauranut Jasperin kyvyille kanssani. Olin kai jonkinasteisessa shokissa, tai siltä se ainakin tuntui; minun oli vaikea ajatella selkeästi. Kaikki oli tapahtunut liian nopeasti. Minusta oli pitänyt tulla vampyyri, itsevarma ja rentoutunut ja onnellinen. Niin kuin Edward ja Jasper ja Emmett ja Alice. Minun olisi pitänyt olla ikuisesti yhdessä Edwardin kanssa. Sen sijaan sain huomata olevani yksin ja epätoivoinen, vailla perhettäni tai tulevaisuuttani koskevaa tulevaisuudensuunnitelmaa. Päätin keskittyä hengittämään syvään ja katselemaan Jasperin hunajanvaaleita hiuksia ja nauravaisia kullanruskeita silmiä.

Jasper tuli luokseni ja laski punaista nestettä täynnä olevan lasin yöpöydälle sänkyni viereen. Hän ojensi kätensä ja sipaisi kädellään poskeani sillä tavoin kuin Edwardilla oli ollut tapana tehdä. Säpsähdin yllättyneenä. Koskaan aiemmin ei Jasper ollut uskaltanut koskea minua.

"Se sinun ihana tuoksusi on poissa", Jasper sanoi surullisesti kuin selityksenä teolleen. "Sääli. Minun teki aina niin kovasti mieli juoda vertasi."

Hätkähdin kohteliaisuuden mielipuolisuutta. Jasper ojensi minulle punaisen lasin ja taivutti vastahakoiset sormeni yksi kerrallaan sen ympärille. Nyrpistin nenääni. Lasista kohosi ruostuneen metallin ja suolan sekainen haju, joka sai tavanomaisesti vatsani kääntymään ympäri. Juuri nyt tunteeseen kuitenkin sekoittui jotakin muutakin: janoa. Inhosin itseäni välittömästi.

"Se on pelkkää rotanverta", Jasper sanoi kuin ajatukseni arvaten. "Ei se tietenkään parasta ole, mutta sen pitäisi viedä janosi pois ainakin hetkellisesti. On se sentään lämmintä. Juo pois."

Minun teki mieli kieltäytyä tarjotusta lasista. Järkeni kuitenkin sanoi sen olevan typerää. Olin vampyyri nyt ja minun oli paras kärsiä rangaistukseni, rotanverellä tai ei. Kohotin lasin vastentahtoisesti huulilleni. Cullenien ahnaat katseet seurasivat liikkeitäni, ikään kuin he olisivat saaneet kunnian todistaa jotakin harvinaista näkyä. Vilkaisin Jasperin kannustavaa ilmettä ja äkkiä minä kaipasin silmittömästi Edwardia. Edwardin olisi pitänyt olla tässä pitelemässä minua kädestä, lohduttamassa minua. Edwardin olisi pitänyt sanoa minulle, että kaikki päättyisi hyvin. Hänen olisi pitänyt suudella minua ja -

Huokaisin ja maistoin alistuneesti lasistani. Teräksinen metallinmaku täytti suuni kääntäen sen automaattiseen irvistykseen, kunnes äkkiä tajusin, ettei aihetta varsinaisesti ollut. Ihmisminäni siinä ainoastaan valitteli kärsimyksiään. Se toinen puoli minusta sen sijaan nautti verestä, ikään kuin olisin kulkenut puolet elämästäni kuivin suin ja saanut viimein juotavaa. Veri lauloi jokaiselle elimistöni pienelle solulle. Tyhjensin lasin nopeasti.

Häpeä täytti minut vasta kun kuivasin suupieliäni paitani hihaan. Värähdin nähdessäni punaisten tahrojen piirtyvän kauluspaitani hihansuihin.

"Älä häpeä sitä, Bella", tohtori Cullen sanoi. "Et ole enää ihminen. Päästä irti ihmisen vaistoista ja arvomaailmasta. Sillä ei ole enää väliä."

"Milloin Edward tulee takaisin?"

Tohtori Cullen vilkaisi perheenjäseniään nopeasti. "Bella, minusta tuntuu, että meidän on nyt aika puhua… sinun tulevaisuudestasi."

Esme, Jasper ja Alice ymmärsivät vihjeen välittömästi. He siirtyivät muutamalla salamannopealla askelluksella huoneen oven kautta käytävään, kun taas Rosalie jäi vetelehtimään ikkunan eteen kultaisia hiussuortuviaan sukien. Niin välinpitämättömäksi vampyyriksi hän vaikutti harvinaisen innokkaalta todistamaan minun murtumistani.

"Rose", Esme kutsui käytävästä. "Tule, kulta. Annetaan heille hetken rauha."

Rosalie tanssahteli ovelle niskojaan nakellen. Hän loi minuun vielä viimeisen pikimustan silmäyksen ja sulki sitten oven perässään jättäen minut kahden tohtori Cullenin kanssa. Vajosin syvemmälle tyynypinooni ja vilkaisin yöpöydällä olevaa tyhjää lasia kaihoisasti. Epämukava olo sisältäni ei ollut vielä kokonaan poissa.

Tohtori Cullen hykerteli. "Ole kärsivällinen, Bella! Pian tulee aika opettaa sinutkin metsästämään. Kunhan ihmisruumiisi on ensin kokonaan kuollut, ja pysyt tahdissamme - "

"Hetkinen", minä keskeytin oitis. "En minä halua oppia metsästämään! En halua oppia yhtään mitään, ennen kuin Edward on taas täällä."

"Bella, tiedän että kaipaat Edwardia. Usko pois, me kaikki kaipaamme. Emme kuitenkaan voi tietää, milloin Edward tulee takaisin. Hän on lähtenyt muutaman kerran ennenkin; joskus päiviksi, joskus vuosiksi."

Vuosiksi? Ajatus sai palan nousemaan kurkkuuni. Tohtori Cullen näytti katuvan välittömästi sanavalintaansa.

"Hän tulee kyllä takaisin, kun se sopii hänelle. Sinun täytyy ymmärtää Edwardia, Bella. Hän olisi mieluummin kuollut kuin tehnyt sinusta vampyyrin; hän sanoi kerran niin. No niin, minulla ei tietenkään ole aavistustakaan siitä, mikä sai Edwardin menettämään itsehillintänsä sillä tavalla - "

Tuhahdin katkerasti.

" - mutta mitä ilmeisimmin se oli pelkkä vahinko hänen osaltaan. On ymmärrettävää, ettei hän pysty olemaan täällä juuri nyt."

"Ymmärrettävää?" minä kähisin. "Vaikka minä tarvitsisin häntä?"

"Sinun täytyy ymmärtää Edwardia", toisti tohtori Cullen. "Hän syyttää itseään, ja rankaisee itseään pysymällä loitolla sinusta. Tiedän, että tarvitset häntä, mutta meillä ei kerta kaikkiaan ole aikaa odottaa hänen paluutaan. Meidän täytyy tehdä sinusta yksi meistä, suunnitella sinun tulevaisuutesi... Bella, oletko lainkaan ajatellut sitä, millä tavalla tämä oikein vaikuttaa sinun elämääsi?"

En vastannut.

"Et voi enää palata perheesi luokse. Sinun täytyy lähteä kaupungista. Sinun täytyy aloittaa uudelleen alusta. Pystytkö sinä siihen?" hän vangitsi katseeni tiukasti.

Pidättelin kyyneliäni. "En ilman Edwardia."

Hän huokaisi raskaasti. "Tästä tulee vaikeampaa kuin luulinkaan…"

"Tohtori Cullen - "

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle", minä myönnyin. "Olen pahoillani siitä, että minusta on teille vaivaa. En arvannut, että asiat menisivät näin… vaikeiksi minun muutokseni jälkeen. Ei ole teidän velvollisuutenne huolehtia minusta. en halua, että joudutte lähtemään kaupungista minun vuokseni…"

"Bella", tohtori Cullen sanoi tarttuen käteeni. "En usko, että olet nyt täysin ymmärtänyt tätä asiaa. Kun Edward kertoi meille ensimmäisen kerran sinusta, tiesimme tämän tapahtuvan vielä. Edward saattoi väittää, ettei koskaan tekisi sinusta meidän kaltaistamme, mutta me tiesimme paremmin. Edward rakasti sinua. Oli varmaa, että hänen itsehillintänsä pettäisi jossakin vaiheessa. Emme vain ehkä osanneet odottaa sen tapahtuvan näin pian."

Minä nieleskelin kitkeränä hänen sanojaan. Olisin halunnut kertoa hänelle totuuden - sen, että hän oli täysin oikeassa, ettei Edward olisi muuttanut minua , ellen olisi ollut niin itsepäinen ja julma ja typerä. Nyt minusta alkoi tuntua siltä, että olin tehnyt pahimmanlaatuisen virheen. Tässä minä olin, vailla tulevaisuutta ja ilman Edwardia. Miten ikinä selviäisin tästä sotkusta?

"Kaikki muuttuu kyllä vielä hyväksi", tohtori Cullen sanoi positiivista äänensävyä tavoitellen. En voinut olla miettimättä, sanoiko hän kenties syöpäpotilaillekin sillä tavoin ennen heidän kuolemaansa. Tulin siihen tulokseen, että kysyminen olisi ollut typerää.

"En tajua, miten mikään voisi muuttua enää hyväksi", tunnustin kyyneleet silmissäni. "Mitä minä muka sanon Charlielle?"

"Meidän täytyy kertoa jokin pitävä valhe sinun isällesi. Jätä se minun ja Esmen huoleksi. On tietenkin mahdollista, että meidän kaikkien täytyy lähteä kaupungista, mutta… no, maailma on täynnä kaupunkeja, Bella. Ei mikään pitele meitä täällä. Olemme valmiita lähtemään milloin ikinä täytyy; luota siihen."

Ravistin hiuksiani. En halunnut, että Cullenin perheen jäsenet joutuisivat karkaamaan kaupungista vuokseni. He eivät koskaan antaisi sitä minulle anteeksi. Taisin sanoa sen ääneenkin.

Tohtori Cullen hymyili. "Miten sinä luulet meidän saaneen Emmettin joukkoomme? Tai Rosalien? Tai kenet tahansa meistä?"

"Mutta heidän vanhempansa olivat kuolleet."

"Se ei tarkoita sitä, että joku ei olisi voinut silti kaivata heitä. Me olemme perhe, Bella, ja me toimimme perheen tavoin. Edwardin onnellisuus edellyttää sitä, että hänellä on sinut. Sitä varten me olemme valmiita uhraamaan palan omasta onnellisuudestamme."

"Mutta Edward ei ole täällä nyt. Minä en tehnyt häntä kovin onnelliseksi. Hänen täytyy vihata minua nyt."

"Bella, älä ajattele sitä! Niin moni muu asia vaatii nyt huomiotasi."

"Minä en ole valmis lähtemään täältä", tokaisin uppiniskaisesti. "Jos lähden, Edward ei ehkä löydä minua enää. Minä odotan, kunnes Edward palaa kotiin. Vaikka siihen sitten menisi kymmenen vuotta."

Pieni järjenääni pääni sisällä varoitti minun käyttäytyvän huonosti. En kuitenkaan välittänyt. Olin juuri kokenut elämäni suurimman järkytyksen, ja minulla oli kaikki oikeudet maailmassa käyttäytyä huonosti, mikäli vain halusin. Tohtori Cullenkin näytti tulevan samaan tulokseen mielensä perukoilla, sillä hän nousi viimein ylös sänkyni reunalta ja lupasi minulle, ettei minun täytynyt päättää mitään nyt heti.

"Lepää ensin", hän lisäsi vielä ovenraosta. "Iltaan mennessä sinulla ei ole enää tuota ihmisruumiin taakkaa raahattavanasi. Sitten voimme puhua kunnolla."

Vietin suurimman osan päivästä jonkinlaisessa horteessa unen ja todellisuuden rajamailla. Kivut kuolevassa ruumiissani hellittivät vähä vähältä, mutta en silti pystynyt nukkumaan; välillä minusta tuntui siltä kuin polte jäsenissäni olisi ollut pelkkä tekosyy, joka vei huomioni pois muista asioista. Tärkeämmistä sellaisista. Yritin kyllä parhaani mukaan miettiä kaikkea sitä, mitä tohtori Cullen oli minulle sanonut, mutta se tuntui kovin vaikealta. En minä _halunnut _pohtia niitä asioita. En ilman Edwardia.

Kun illansuussa havahduin takaisin valvetodellisuuteen, jomotus oli viimein lakannut ja jaksoin taas ajatella selkeästi. Huoneeni oli nyt hämärä ja paljon kylmempi kuin aiemmin päivällä. Se vastasikin kysymykseen siitä, pystyivätkö vampyyrit tuntemaan kylmyyttä, minä tuumin jokseenkin huvittuneena samalla kun etsin päällysvaatteita lämmikkeekseni. Hassua; olin kuvitellut, ettei Edwardilla ollut koskaan kylmä.

Kietaisin ovensuusta löytyneen neuletakkini kananlihalla olevien käsivarsieni suojaksi ja suunnistin käytävään. Lyhyen hetken ajan tunsin olevani täysin eksyksissä tässä suunnattomassa talossa, jonka jokainen ovi tuntui johtavan uuteen maailmaan. Sitten kuitenkin havaitsin tutun 1800-luvun seinämaalauksen käytävän mutkassa ja tiesin minne suunnistaa. Edwardin huone oli ollut aivan tässä lähellä.

Tunsin ikävän pistoksen rinnassani ohittaessani Edwardin huoneen suljetun oven. Olisin halunnut kuvitella, että Edward oli huoneessaan ja odotti minua, vaikka tiesinkin sydämessäni, ettei se ollut totta. En olisi koskaan tuntenut oloani näin raskaaksi, mikäli Edward olisi ollut läsnä. Eikö Juliakin ollut tiennyt jonkin olevan vikana, kun Romeo oli erehtynyt juomaan myrkkyä? Nopeutin askeleitani.

Laskeutuessani portaita alas en voinut kuin ihmetellä sitä tapaa, jolla maailmani tuntui äkkiä muuttuneen. Kivun hälvettyä pystyin liikkumaan yhtä vaivattoman ketterästi kuin Cullenitkin. Ottaen huomioon ainaisen kömpelyyteni ja onnettomuusalttiuteni en olisi koskaan uskonut sitä mahdolliseksi. Myös näkö- ja kuuloaistini olivat voimistuneet.

Löysin Cullenit alakerran olohuoneesta. Kaikki Emmettiä lukuunottamatta olivat paikalla. He istuivat aloillaan näennäisen liikkumattomina, enkä voinut olla miettimättä, mahtoivatko he edes hengittää. Muistin, että tästä lähtien minunkin kuului pärjätä hengittämättä. Hymähdin itsekseni. Sikäli kuin minä tiesin, en luopuisi hapenottokyvystäni ainakaan lähiaikoina.

"Ah, Bella, olet hereillä", tohtori Cullen sanoi ilahtuneena huomatessaan minun ilmestyneen oviaukkoon. Olohuoneen veistokselliset hahmot heräsivät eloon. Esme kohotti katseensa kirjastaan ja Rosalie pyörähti ympäri pianotuolillaan. Panin merkille, ettei hänen ilmeensä ollut tippaakaan aiempaa ystävällisempi.

"Millainen olosi on?"

"Parempi… luulisin."

Cullenit tekivät minulle tilaa sohvalla Alicen ja Jasperin välissä. Istuin kiitollisena.

"Oletko ehtinyt lainkaan miettiä niitä asioista, joista puhuimme?" tohtori Cullen kysyi vakavoituen.

Suoritin nopean olkapäiden kohautuksen ja päänpudistuksen sekaisen liikkeen.

"No, ei se mitään. Mietimme asioita sillä aikaa kun sinä nukuit, ja kehittelimme jonkinlaisen toimintasuunnitelman lähipäiville. Tulimme siihen tulokseen, että sinun on paras lähteä kaupungista joksikin aikaa - "

"Ei", minä sanoin salamannopeasti. "En halua lähteä ilman Edwardia."

"Voi Luoja", puuskahti Rosalie. "Etkö voisi heittäytyä enää yhtään lapsellisemmaksi?"

"Meillä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja, Bella", Alice sanoi tarttuen käteeni. Hänen tummat vampyyrinsilmänsä katsoivat minua rohkaisevasti. "Et voi mennä noin vain ihmisten ilmoille tämän jälkeen. Saattaisit… no, saattaisit aiheuttaa vahinkoa."

"Me soitamme isällesi ja kerromme sinun lähteneen kaupungista vähäksi aikaa", jatkoi tohtori Cullen.

Ravistin hiuksiani väsyneesti. "Charlie ei ikinä niele sellaista selitystä noin vain."

"Tämän hän nielee", tohtori Cullen vakuutti. "Me kerromme hänelle, että Edward on riidellyt perheensä kanssa ja karkasi kaupungista selvittelemään asioitaan. Sinä tietenkin lähdit hänen peräänsä, vaikka me yritimme estellä. Sillä tavoin isäsi ei säntää heti perääsi. Sinä saat aikaa etsiä Edwardia ja me saamme aikaa suunnitella sinun tulevaisuuttasi."

En sanonut mitään. Suunnitelma vaikutti hyvältä, ainakin jollakin tavalla; saisin tilaisuuden lähteä Edwardin perään. Silti ajatus Charlielle valehtelemisesta painoi mieltäni.

"Tiedät kai, ettei tämä ole mikään lopullinen ratkaisu?" Esme kysyi varoen. "Pidemmän päälle et voi jäädä kaupunkiin, et ainakaan kertomatta isällesi. Ihmiset alkavat puhua…"

Nostin käteni pystyyn. "En halua ajatella sitä nyt!"

"Bella - "

"Ei", minä kivahdin. "Minusta on juuri tullut vampyyri, ja poikaystäväni on kadonnut! Eikö siinä ole tarpeeksi nieltäväksi?"

He vaikenivat syyllisyydentuntoisesti. Alicen pieni käsi irrottautui omastani ja pujahti vyötäröni ympärille. Hän likisti minua itseään vasten, ja minä antauduin hänen kosketukseensa sellaisena kuin olinkin - heikkona ja mitäänymmärtämättömänä. Tunkeilijana tässä vieraassa maailmassa.

"Mitä nyt tapahtuu?" minä kysyin alistuneesti ohimoitani hieroen. Arvelin saavani tällä menolla päänsäryn, vaikken ollutkaan täysin varma siitä, oliko se vampyyrien tapauksessa varsinaisesti mahdollista.

"Nyt me viemme sinut metsästämään", tohtori Cullen sanoi päättäväisesti. "Et voi lähteä yhtään minnekään, ellet ensin opi. Voit lähteä minun ja Jasperin mukaan."

Nyökkäsin aavistuksen verran pettyneenä. Jos en kerran voinut jakaa ensimmäistä metsästyskokemustani Edwardin kanssa, olisin ainakin mieluummin ottanut mukaani Alicen. Hän kuitenkin istui vierelläni liikkumatta kuin ei olisi tässä maailmassa ollutkaan.

"Alice ja Esme käyvät pakkaamassa tavarasi sillä aikaa kun me opetamme sinua. Voit lähteä heti huomisaamuna", lupasi tohtori Cullen. "Alice tulee mukaasi. Samoin Rosalie."  
Hymy hyytyi huuliltani, kun käännyin katsomaan maalauksellista vaaleaverikköä pianonsa äärellä. Rosalie näytti hapanta naamaa.

"Hän on meistä paras jäljittäjä", tohtori sanoi anteeksipyytävään sävyyn. Rosalie tuijotti minua kylmästi sanaakaan sanomatta.

"Älä välitä", Alice kuiskutti korvaani. "En jätä sinua kahden pahan noidan kanssa."

Hymyilin tahtomattanikin.

En aio kuvailla ensimmäistä metsästyskokemustani. En kuvaile sitä, koska en tiedä oikeita sanoja. Kuljin koko kokemuksen lävitse kuin punaisessa, teräksentuoksuisessa unessa. Jälkeenpäin en muistanut puoliakaan niistä anteliaista neuvoista, jotka tohtori Cullen ja Jasper minulle jakelivat, tai ehkä en vain halunnut muistaa. Ei ole varsinaisesti helppoa olla yhtenä päivänä ihminen ja seuraavana päivänä hirviö. Tästä Edward siis oli minua varoittanut, ajattelin onnettomana laahustaessani metsän poikki voimattomana eloton ruumis täynnä puuman verta.

"En halua enää ikinä metsästää", mutisin astellessani Jasperin saattelemana yli kantojen ja juurakoiden. Hän nauroi iloisesti. Oli mahdotonta olla hämmästelemättä vampyyrien naurua. Se oli liian ihmeellistä ollakseen todellista. Siltäkö minäkin nykyään kuulostin? Nostelin jalkojani reippaammin ja yritin näyttää siltä, miltä vampyyrit nyt yleensä näyttivät. Kuulin Jasperin hykertelevän vierelläni.

"Sinun ei pitäisi ajatella sitä, Bella", hän neuvoi ja tarttui muitta mutkitta käteeni. Ennen hän ei olisi sitä tehnyt; ei silloin, kun olin vielä ihminen. "Vain ihmiset ajattelevat tekojaan. Vampyyrit käyttävät vaistojaan. Katso!"

Hän irrottautui minusta salamannopeasti ja heittäytyi koko painollaan vasten yllemme kumartuvan puun oksaa. Hän heilui siinä hetken kuin tilannetta arvioiden ja kiepsahti sitten ympäri suorien käsivarsiensa varassa - kerran, kaksi, kolme… kuin voimistelija ainakin. Hän irrotti otteensa ja pudottautui ketterästi jaloilleen. Hänen liikkeensä toivat mieleeni kissan.

Naurahdin epävarmasti. "Et kai oleta minun pystyvän samaan?"

"Miksi et pystyisi?" Jasper virnisti.

"Jasper on oikeassa", tohtori Cullen vahvisti. "Sinulla on kaikki vampyyrien kyvyt, kunhan vain pystyt päästämään irti omasta ihmisyydestäsi, kai sinä sen tiedät?"

En vastannut. En tiennyt mitään.

"Ainakin metsästit oikein hyvin ensikertalaiseksi", Jasper kehaisi miellyttävästi hymyillen. "Edwardilla on aihetta olla ylpeä sinusta."

"Kiitos", mumisin. Edwardin nimen kuuleminen pisti ja kuristi kuin okapiikeistä punottu köysi sydämen ympärillä. Ohjasin kiireesti ajatukseni uusille urille. "Kuinka usein minun täytyy… tehdä tuota?"

"Sano vain metsästäminen suoraan, ei siinä mitään paha ole. Metsästäväthän ihmisetkin... joskin eri tarkoitukseen. Mitä tulee veren juomiseen, tarvitset sitä todennäköisesti kaksi tai kolme kertaa viikossa. Mitä luultavimmin kolme, koska olet uusi tässä, etkä vielä osaisi hillitä halujasi, jos joutuisit nälkäisenä ihmisten ilmoille", tohtori Cullen selitti täysin asiallisesti, kuin olisi puhunut pahaisesta flunssasta tai leikkausta vaativasta kauneusvirheestä kasvoissa. Minä vavahdin yrittäessäni kuvitella, mitä tapahtuisi jos joutuisin Charlien eteen nälkäisenä. Pystyisinkö minä satuttamaan häntä? En oikeastaan edes halunnut tietää vastausta. Silti sisimpääni kalvoi epämiellyttävä tunne siitä, että saattaisin pystyäkin siihen. Olihan Edwardkin satuttanut minua, joskaan häntä ei voinut varsinaisesti siitä syyttää.

"Ei vampyyrina oleminen ole niin kamalaa kuin voisi kuvitella, Bella", Jasper lohdutti astellessaan edelläni urheilijan lennokkain askelin. "Ei arkkuja, ei ristejä, eikä muitakaan epämuodikkuuksia. Voit tehdä elämäsi aikana niin monta työtä kuin ikinä haluat, eikä sinun tarvitse ikinä huolehtia rypyistä! Ja onhan sinulla kaiken lisäksi Edward."

"Niin, Edward…"

"Hän tulee kyllä takaisin."

"Tiedän."

"Luulin sinun halunneen vampyyriksi - "

"Niin minä halusinkin", myönsin päätäni riippuen. "Ja kyllä tämä tästä. Ehkä en vain ollut... valmis."

He nyökkäsivät ymmärtäväisesti. Kävelimme hiljaisina tihkusateen verhoamaa mäkeä alas.

Esme ja Alice olivat jo noutaneet tavarani kodistani. Tuijotin turtana kahta ovensuussa lojuvaa, keskikokoista laukkua, joiden sisällä oli tarkoitus olla kaikki tärkeä omaisuuteni. Minua inhotti antaa toisten pakata tavaroita itselleni. Oli kyseessä kuinka läheinen ihminen tahansa, he tuntuivat aina unohtavan puolet niistä asioista, jotka itse olisin tahtonut ottaa mukaan. En kuitenkaan paljastanut ajatuksiani ääneen, vaan hymyilin ja lausahdin sovinnaisesti kiitoksen auttajilleni. Esme silitti poskeani.

"Lapsikulta, älä kiitoksista huolehdi. Me olemme perhettä nyt!"

Siinä vasta totuttelemista, minä tuumin silmäillessäni jonkin matkan päässä seisovaa pikkuruista Alicea, joka näytti niin poissaolevalta, ettei mitä todennäköisimmin tässä maailmassa ollutkaan. Ennen perheeni oli koostunut kaukana olevasta äidistä ja hänen poikaystävästään, sekä poliisi-isästä, joka käytti puolet ajastaan kalastamalla ja puolet yrittämällä olla isä. Nyt minut luettiin kuuluvaksi poikaystäväni perheeseen viiden muun "lapsen" joukkoon, ja tämän kyseisen perheen äiti katseli minua parhaillaan kuin olisin ollut hänelle taivaan lahja. Hän sormeili kiinnostuneesti hiuksiani, ja saatoin kuvitella vaivatta, mitä hänen mielessään liikkui. Tällä menolla minusta tulisi vielä Esmen oma mallinukke ja kampauspää. Irvistin ajatukselle.

"Mihin aikaan me lähdemme huomenna?" kysyin liikahtaessani vaivihkaa kauemmas Esmestä.

"Voi, emme me tiedä vielä!" Esme huudahti ilmavasti. "Sitä täytyy kysyä Carlislelta. Teidän ei kannata lähteä minnekään, ennen kuin olemme päässeet jonkinlaiseen yksimielisyyteen siitä, minne Edward on todennäköisesti lähtenyt."

"Alaskaan?" minä ehdotin muistellen, kuinka Edward oli kerran aiemminkin karannut luotani. Silloin hänen tiensä oli johtanut hänet pohjoiseen yhdessä yössä.

Esme kurtisti kulmiaan. "On se tietenkin mahdollista, joskin kukaties liian ennalta-arvattavaa Edwardille. Mutta pohjoiseen hän on mennyt joka tapauksessa. Meidän täytyy pitää mielessä, että hän välttelee aurinkoa."

"Ei muuta kuin seuraamaan säätiedotuksia, siis", minä mutisin puoliääneen.

Esme nauroi ja pujotti kätensä tuttavallisesti käsikynkkääni. "Koko tämä maailma on sinulle vielä niin uusi, Bella rakas. Anna sille aikaa! Totut tähän kaikkeen vielä."

Hymyilin epävarmasti. Sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä minusta tuntui siltä kuin en koskaan tottuisi mihinkään. En minä ollut niin kuin nämä vampyyrit täällä - en ollut yhtä rohkea ja itsevarma ja älykäs, enkä missään tapauksessa yhtä kaunis. Minähän olin vasta lakannut kompastelemasta omiin jalkoihini! Mietin huolestuneena Edwardia ja sitä, mahtaisiko hän haluta minua nyt enää, kun en varsinaisesti tarvinnut hänen suojeluaan. Ehkä hän oli kieltäytynyt tekemästä minusta vampyyria juuri siksi, ajattelin pessimistisesti. Ehkä hän ei halunnut meidän olevan tasavertaisia.

Seurasin Esmeä sisälle taloon pahoilla mielin. Riisuessani takkiani naulakkoon unohduin väkisinkin tuijottamaan omaa kuvajaistani peilistä. Saatoin hyvinkin olla entistä kalpeampi, ja silmäkuopistani tuijottivat vastaan ehdottomasti vieraat silmät, mutta kaunista minusta ei saanut tekemälläkään. Väänsin suupieleni alaspäin.

Esme huomasi tuijotukseni ja kiirehti naurattamaan äidillisen kevyesti. "Voi Bella, sinun täytyy antaa tuollekin aikaa! Odotahan vain - minä kiharran tänä yönä hiuksesi ja etsin sinulle toisenlaiset vaatteet. Huomenna näytät jo niin kauniilta, että Edward palaa kotiin silmänräpäyksessä!"

"Vai niin", minä hymähdin jäykästi. Ei minusta ollut uskomaan Esmen sanoja.

"Et taida tietääkään, kuinka paljon jo olet muuttunut", Esme tokaisi yllättäen.

"Anteeksi?"

"Jos nyt kävelisit kadulla, koulutoverisi kääntyisivät katsomaan jälkeesi suu auki ja ihmettelisivät, mitä oikein olet itsellesi tehnyt. Sinä olet kaunis, Bella. Tietenkin olit kaunis jo ihmisenäkin, mutta nyt… no, luota minuun."

En ehtinyt vastaamaan, ennen kuin Alice jo säntäsi sisälle laihat sääret kiiltävällä puulattialla liukuen. Hän ei näyttänyt tippakaan hengästyneeltä, mutta hänen silmissään oli säikky katse; hänen tavallisesti niin kullanväriset silmänsä olivat nyt pelkkää sulaa mustetta. Hän takertui Esmen käsivarteen kuin henkensä hädässä.

"Mikä on hätänä?"

"Minä… näin näyn", Alice sanoi kuin vaikeaa palaa nieleskellen. Hän vilkaisi minua syrjäsilmällä, ja siinä samassa minä tiesin.

"Koskiko se Edwardia?"

Hän nyökkäsi sanattomana.

"Kerro." Esme tarttui hänen käsipuoleensa ja johdatti hänet olohuoneeseen istumaan. Seurasin heitä ja jättäydyin seisomaan ovensuuhun kylmänä ja jäykkänä kuin jääpuikko ainakin. Tunsin kylmän kauhun tukehduttavan minua sisältäpäin. Silmieni edessä virtasivat lukemattomat hirviömäiset vaihtoehdot siitä, mitä Edwardille olisi mahdollisesti voinut tapahtua.

Alice veti syvään henkeä. "En tosiaan tiedä miten sanoa tämä ääneen - "

"Alice", minä rukoilin. "Ole kiltti."

"Bella, minä olen pahoillani", Alice kuiskasi tummat silmät kyynelissä. "Näin näyn Edwardista. Hän yritti tappaa itsensä."


	3. osa 2

Vajosin Rosalien kiiltävänpunaisen avoauton takapenkille itku kurkussa. Esme väläytti minulle viimeisen rohkaisevaksi tarkoitetun hymyn, sipaisi kämmenselällään poskeani ja työnsi sitten takaoven kiinni yhdellä kevyellä töytäisyllä. Vähän matkan päässä auton etuosassa Rosalie valtasi kuljettajanistuimen, kun taas Alice istui pelkääjänpaikalle. Kumpikaan heistä ei vilkaissutkaan minuun, kun Rosalie käänsi avainta virtalukossa ja hänen tyylikäs autonsa kiihdytti kadulle renkaat ulvoen. Vain muutaman sekunnin kuluttua Cullenien kotitalo oli jo kadonnut näköpiiristä.

Käperryin kerälle kolealla istuimellani. Auton ikkunoiden toisella puolella kultainen auringonnousu kiisi sumuna ohitsemme. Kello oli ehkä puoli yhdeksän aamulla, minun oli mahdotonta olla varma; en ollut nukkunut koko yönä silmäystäkään, eikä siihen ollut oikeastaan tarvettakaan. Ihmeellistä, miten unentarpeeni olikaan kaikonnut sinä silmänräpäyksenä, kun olin astunut tähän omituiseen, harmaaseen vampyyrimaailmaan! En tosin vakavissani uskonut, että olisin pystynyt nukkumaan ihmisenhahmossakaan. Sydäntäni puristava kauhu olisi valvottanut minua joka tapauksessa. Alicen edellisiltaiset uutiset olivat olleet kuin keihäs suoraan sydämeeni. Edward, ajattelin taas kerran, ja kyyneleet kihosivat silmäkulmiini kutsumatta. Edward aikoi tappaa itsensä. Edward halusi kuolla.

Edellisenä iltana minun oli ollut vaikea suhtautua Alicen sanoihin. En ollut koskaan uskonut sen olevan edes mahdollista - ettäkö minun ilkikurinen, säteilevä, elämänhaluinen Edwardini olisi halunnut noin vain lakata olemasta? Totta kai olin jo ehtinyt ymmärtää, että minun muutokseni oli järkyttänyt Edwardia suuresti, mutta että kuolla... käsityskykyni ei riittänyt sen ymmärtämiseen. Hautauduin syvemmälle penkkiini ja toivoin, että voisin kadota siihen paikkaan. Minusta tuntui kuin pääni olisi ollut rikkinäinen levy, joka soitti samaa raitaa kerran toisensa jälkeen. Edward, mieleni lauloi murheellisesti. Edward halusi kuolla. Se oli minun syytäni. Minun. Minun. Vain minun. Siksi olimme tien päällä tähän aikaan aamusta. Järkytyksestä toivuttuani olin vaatinut oitis, että lähtisimme etsimään Edwardia. Alice oli suostunut ehdotukseeni oitis, kun taas Rosalie oli arvattavasti ollut vaikeampi taivuteltava. Hän ei olisi halunnut tuhlata kallisarvoisen autonsa bensiiniä ajamalla jonnekin vailla päämäärää. Nytkin hän käänteli ohjauspyörää silminnähden myrtyneenä.

"Olen edelleen sitä mieltä, että meillä pitäisi olla jokin suunta tälle matkalle", Rosalie nalkutti kääntyessään Forksista pois johtavalle valtatielle. Kaupungin jättäminen kevensi sydäntäni, joskin vain hetkellisesti; tuntui omituiselta olla pois kotoa ilman mitään näkyvää syytä. Ja vieläpä vampyyrina, yhdessä Alicen ja Rosalien kanssa.

"Minä työskentelen asian parissa koko ajan", Alice tokaisi jäykästi. Hänen epäluonteenomaisen tyly äänensävynsä riitti kielimään minulle, että hän oli vähintään yhtä hermostunut kuin minä itsekin. "En saa suuntaa selville, ennen kuin saan näyn Edwardista, enkä saa mitään näkyä, ennen kuin Edward on päättänyt, minne menee."

"Mutta hänen on täytynyt päättää", minä protestoin. "Muuten et olisi nähnyt sitä näkyä, jossa hän tappaa itsensä!"

Alice kääntyi katsomaan minua lempeästi kuin olisi puhunut pienelle lapselle. "Bella-kulta, kai sinä tiedät, etteivät kaikki minun näkyni ole tosia? Edward saattaa vielä muuttaa mielensä."

"Niin, _saattaa_. Anteeksi vain, mutta tässä tapauksessa se ei riitä."

"Näinhän minä näyn sinustakin, eikä se käynyt toteen", Alice sanoi tyynesti.

"Minkä näyn?"

"Kauan sitten. Että joudut auto-onnettomuuteen ja päädyt sairaalaan kuoleman partaalla. Että Edward tekee sinusta pakon edessä meidän kaltaisemme. Kuten itsekin varmaan tajuat, sinun muutoksesi ei tällä kertaa nyt vain mennyt niin."

Käänsin katseeni kiireesti ulos ikkunasta kuin Alice ei olisi mitään sanonutkaan. Sattuneesta syystä en ollut vielä täysin valmis puhumaan muutoksestani tai siitä, mikä sen oli saanut aikaan. Oli tarpeeksi paha, että itse tiesin olevani syypää nykyiseen tilaani; kaikessa raukkamaisuudessani en kestänyt ajatusta siitä, että joku muukin saattaisi syyttää minua siitä.

Kuin ajatukseni lukien Rosalie vilkaisi minua ohjauspyöränsä takaa häijy ilme kauniille kasvoilleen uurtuneena.

"Ei se Edwardin vika ollut, vai mitä?" hän sylkäisi halveksuen. "Sinä teit sen tahallasi. Sinä huijasit Edwardia jollakin tavalla!"

Hätkähdin syyllisesti. Miten ihmeessä Rosalie saattoi tietää? En voinut kuin toivoa, että hän bluffasi, että hän teki kaikkensa nähdäkseen minun murtuvan; pelkkä ajatuskin Rosaliesta minun synkeimpien salaisuuksieni lähteillä oli yksinkertaisesti sietämätön. En käsittänyt, miten hän olisi voinut saada selville totuuden. En suostunut uskomaan, että Edward olisi kertonut hänelle.

Katsahdin syrjäkarein Alicea nähdäkseni, oliko hän puhunut Rosalielle mitään. Hän oli tosin väittänyt, ettei ollut nähnyt tätä muutostani ennalta, ja halusin myös uskoa häntä. Mutta silti…

Alice suipisti suutaan ja pudisti päätään vaiteliaisuuden merkiksi. Keskitin kaiken huomioni takaisin Rosalieen.

"Tiedän, ettet pidä tästä", sanoin niin rauhallisesti kuin mahdollista. "Mutta tehtyä ei saa tekemättömäksi, eikä syyttely auta mitään."  
"Voi, auttaa se", sähähti Rosalie. "Minun veljeni hautoo itsemurhaa sinun vuoksesi, Isabella Swan! Uskallakin kieltää minua syyttämästä sinua!"

"En aio kieltää sinua. Sanon vain, ettei siihen ole aihetta."

"Taidan kysyä asiaa Edwardilta, kunhan löydämme hänet", Rosalie sanoi ilkeästi. Pelkkä ajatuskin olisi saanut sydämeni lyömään nopeammin, mikäli olisin kaikessa epäinhimillisyydessäni vielä pystynyt tuntemaan sydämenlyöntini. Levoton olin yhtä kaikki. Mitä Edward mahtaisi sanoa, jos häneltä kysyttäisiin syytä minun muutokseeni? Paljastaisiko hän, että olin omalla tavallani suostutellut hänet siihen, ja mikä tärkeintä: miten Cullenit suhtautuisivat minuun sen jälkeen? Pelkäsin, että he kaikki alkaisivat vihata minua totuuden kuultuaan. Ja silti, peloistani huolimatta onnistuin löytämään Rosalien sanoista pienen toivonhivenen. _Kunhan _löydämme Edwardin, hän sanoi. Kun, eikä jos.

"Voit kysyä Edwardilta mitä ikinä haluat", minä lupasin väsähtäneesti. "Juuri nyt minä haluan vain löytää hänet."

"No, tällä menolla siitä ei tule mitään. Mistä me muka tiedämme, ajammeko oikeaan suuntaan?"

"Me olemme matkalla pohjoiseen", järkeilin. "Edward ei koskaan menisi etelään."

"Pohjoiseen on olemassa monta tietä", Rosalie mutisi synkästi. "Ja kun tuommoinen pahanilmanlintu on kyydissä, valitsemme varmasti sen väärän."

"Emme valitse", vakuutti Alice ontolla äänellä.

Unohdimme riitamme ja käännyimme katsomaan häntä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat - mikäli mahdollista - kalvenneet entisestään, ja hän puristi tiukasti penkkinsä laitoja.

"Mitä nyt, Alice? Näitkö uuden näyn?"

Hän nyökkäsi pahoinvoivan näköisenä. "Me menemme oikeaan suuntaan. Näin Edwardin ohittavan Alaskan rajan", hän lisäsi onnettomana. Olin varma siitä, ettei siinä ollut kaikki; että Alice oli nähnyt jotain muutakin. Pelkkä Alaskan raja ei olisi saanut häntä näyttämään tuolta. En kuitenkaan saanut tilaisuutta kysyä mitään, ennen kuin Rosalie jo avasi suuren suunsa.

"Vai että Alaska. Sepä… helppoa, jos saan sanoa."

"Onko sinulla jotakin sitä vastaan?" Alicen äänensävy oli poikkeuksellisen haastava.

Rosalie ravisti silkkistä tukkaansa. "Se on liian ilmiselvää, sanonpahan vain. Edward tietää, että me odotamme sitä häneltä. Hän ei ole typerä."

"Rosy, minä tiedän mitä näin!"

"Entä jos hän huijasi sinua? Teki valheellisia päätöksiä? Et ole erehtymätön, Alice!"

Alice puristi huulensa tiukaksi viivaksi. "Käänny Alaskaan vievälle tielle. Aja eteenpäin, kunnes toisin käsketään."

"Kuten neiti haluaa", Rosalie kirahti. "Eihän tämä olekaan kuin minun autoni!"

"Ja minun näkyni", muistutti Alice.

Olisin halunnut lisätä, että kyseessä oli myös minun poikaystäväni, ja enemmänkin - kyse oli minun elämäni rakkaudesta, jonka olin ehdoin tahdoin karkottanut luotani, ja jonka nyt halusin takaisin enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Tiesin kuitenkin, ettei senkaltaisella purkauksella olisi ollut mitään painoarvoa Rosalie Jäisen silmissä, ja niinpä minä ainoastaan huokaisin ja käännyin taas katsomaan ulos ikkunasta. Maailma vilisti ohitseni kuin pikakelauksella esitetty elokuva. En jaksanut uskoa Edwardin olevan matkalla Alaskaan, mutta minun mielipiteilläni ei ollut siinä tilanteessa mitään merkitystä. En voinut tehdä mitään muuta kuin olla huolestunut ja odottaa.

Rosalie ajoi tasaisesti tunnin tai kahden verran pohjoiseen päin. Minun oli vaikea pitää lukua ajan kulusta; auto kulki vähintään kaksi kertaa lujempaa kuin nopeusrajoitukset olisivat oikeastaan sallineet, minkä lisäksi mieleni harhaili vähän väliä ajan ja paikan rajojen ulkopuolelle. Kyhjöttäessäni toimettomana auton takapenkillä en voinut olla toivomatta, että olisin sittenkin yhä ihminen. Sillä tavoin en olisi ainoastaan välttänyt koko tätä epämukavaa etsintäretkeä, vaan olisin myös pystynyt nukkumaan autossa. Nyt minulla ei ollut muuta tekemistä kuin tuijottaa ikkunasta ulos ja toivoa, että löytäisimme Edwardin pian. En silti vaivautunut olemaan turhan toiveikas asian suhteen. Minä jos kuka tiesin, että vampyyrit osasivat halutessaan eksyttää toisensa jäljiltään.

"Mitä hän oikein aikoo tehdä Alaskassa?" kysyin, kun hiljaisuus alkoi käydä hermoilleni. Kumpikaan matkakumppaneistani ei vaivautunut varmistamaan, ketä oikein tarkoitin 'hänellä'. Edwardin täytyi olla heidän mielessään päällimmäisenä samalla tavoin kuin minunkin mielessäni.

"Devonin perhe asuu siellä. Tai klaani, pikemminkin", Alice tarkensi rypistäen kevyesti tummia kulmiaan. "He ovat meidän ystäviämme. Edward on vieraillut siellä pari kertaa aiemminkin."

"Mutta menisikö hän sinne nyt?"

"En keksi mitään muutakaan, mitä hän voisi Alaskassa tehdä", järkeili Alice. "Jos hän haluaisi olla yksin, hän olisi valinnut sellaisen maanosan, johon hänen ei tiedetä olevan menossa. Mutta Alaska - "

" - on edelleen pelkkä oletus, ja hän saattaa edelleen puijata sinua", Rosalie keskeytti kipakasti.

"Keskity sinä vain ajamiseen, sisko."

Olin yllättynyt kuullessani heidän puhuttelevan toisiaan siskoiksi. Totta kyllä, teknisesti ottaen he olivat ottosisaruksia - olivat olleet jo monen vuoden ajan - ja oli sinänsä järkevää, että he myös kutsuivat toisiaan sillä nimellä, mutta silti… suoraan sanottuna minusta tuntui kummalliselta ajatella, että kukaan olisi vapaaehtoisesti suostunut pitämään Rosalie Halea sisarenaan. Kutsuisivatko he minuakin siskoksi nyt? Tuskin sentään.

"Kauanko Alaskan rajalle vielä on?" uskaltauduin kysymään.

"Liian kauan", tuiskahti Rosalie. "Onko teillä kahdella aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka paljon bensiiniä tämä vie, jos pikku kiertotienne osoittautuu nimensä mukaiseksi?"

Purin kielenkärkeäni ja arvailin tuskastuneena, kauanko kestäisi ennen kuin Rosalie onnistuisi sanomaan jotakin ystävällistä. Olin juuri valmis kallistumaan ikuisuuden kannalle, kun Alice vastasi alkuperäiseen kysymykseeni ja ilmoitti meidän olevan noin kolmensadan kilometrin päässä Alaskan rajasta.

"Rajalta on noin viisikymmentä kilometriä Devonin klaanin luokse", hän lisäsi.

Tiedot olisivat hyvinkin saattaneet ajaa minut epätoivoon, ellen olisi sisäistänyt olevani ylinopeutta rakastavien vampyyrien kyydissä.

"Ehdimmekö me sinne iltaan mennessä?"

"Ehkä puoleenyöhön, emme sen aiemmin", oikaisi Rosalie. Hänen äänensä neutraali sävy sai minut yllättymään.

Puoleenyöhön, toistin epäuskoisesti mielessäni. Siihen olisi vielä kolme tuntia aikaa. Mitä minä muka tekisin niin pitkään?

Alice penkoi hetken laukkuaan ja otti sitten esille kynän ja paperia ojentaen ne minulle.

"Siinä. Kirjoita."

"Mitä?" minä puuskahdin hölmistyneenä.

Hän kohautti olkapäitään. "Kuka tahansa näkee, että sinä kärsit. Sinulla saattaisi olla helpompaa, jos vain kirjoittaisit mitä ajattelet. Mutta sekin on tietenkin vain ehdotus."

Ehdotus tai ei, Alicen neuvo tuntui viisaammalta kuin mikään koko puuduttavan ajomatkan aikana. Jos kirjoittaisin, minun ei ainakaan tarvitsisi tuijottaa lamaantuneena liian lujaa ikkunani ohitse pyyhältäviä maisemia. Ihmisyydestä luopuminen oli kenties muuttanut minua paljon, mutta tietyt asiat tuntuivat pysyvän ennallaan, ja inhoni liian lujaa kulkevia autoja kohtaan oli ehdottomasti yksi niistä seikoista. Niinpä minä tartuin Alicen antamaan kynään ja ryhdyin pienen miettimisen jälkeen kirjoittamaan.

_Edward,_

_Istun autossa, enkä tiedä missä sinä olet. En tiedä missä itsekään olen, mutta sillä ei ole merkitystä; mikä tahansa paikka riittää minulle, kun sinä olet paikalla. Ja kun sinä et ole... no, oma kotinikin tuntuisi minusta turhanpäiväiseltä asfalttiviidakolta, jota ei voi selvittää. Ymmärrätkö sinä? Olen eksynyt. Olen vampyyri ja olen eksynyt ilman sinua täällä. Haluaisin sanoa sen ääneen. Alice saattaisi ymmärtääkin, mutta Rosalie ei ikinä. Hän vihaa minua. Hän sanoo, että tämä on minun syytäni. Niin se taitaa ollakin. Minä huijasin sinua. Minä ajoin sinut yli rajan. Anteeksi. Luulin haluavani tätä niin kovasti. Minä halusin tätä niin kovasti. Halusin olla ikuisesti sinun kanssasi. Nyt pelkään, ettei ikuisuutta sittenkään ole. En halua, että sinä kuolet, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Toivottavasti sinä kuulet tämän, vaikka et olekaan täällä. Tai minä siellä. Missä sinä edes olet? Olen rakastunut sinuun. Rakastan sinua, Edward Cullen, ja haluan tietää missä olet._

_Sinun, niin pahoillaan oleva_

_Bellasi_

Pysähdyimme illansuussa jaloittelemaan Alaskan rajalle. Olisin mieluiten ajanut suoraan eteenpäin, mutta Rosalie ilmoitti tulevansa hulluksi, jos vain joutuisi istumaan autossa vielä hetkenkin pidempään. Luonnollisesti minulla ja Alicella ei ollut mitään valtaa hänen ylitseen. Odottelimme siis kärsimättöminä, että Rosalie sai juoksulenkkinsä suoritettua, ja matka jatkui taas.

Mitä lähemmäs päämääräämme pääsimme, sitä levottomampi minusta tuli. En voinut olla pohtimatta sitä hirveää mahdollisuutta, ettei Edward kenties olisikaan Devonien luona. Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä me sitten tekisimme. Tuskin Rosalie ja Alicekaan tiesivät.

Vilkuilin levottomasti etupenkillä kyhjöttävien matkatovereideni suuntaan. Rosalie silmäili ikävystyneesti edessämme aukeavaa likaisenharmaata asfalttia, kun taas Alice yritti parhaansa mukaan keskittyä johonkin, joka näytti ristikkolehdeltä. Nauroin tahtomattanikin - vampyyri tekemässä ristikkoa? Huomauttaessani asiasta Alice tarjosi sellaista minullekin.

"Olet yksi meistä nyt. Sinun ei pitäisi ihmetellä sitä, mitä me voimme tehdä ja mitä emme."

Kieltäydyin ristikkolehdestä. En minä pystyisi keskittymään kuitenkaan.

"Kolmekymmentä kilometriä Devoneille", kuulutti Rosalie. "Bella, toivottavasti olet valmistautunut tapaamaan lisää meikäläisiä."

"Minä… tietävätkö he minusta?"

"Tuskin sentään. Vaikea kuvitella Edwardin ylpeilleen sillä tosiasialla, että hän on rakastunut ihmislapseen", Rosalie hymähti kauniit piirteet kateudesta vääristyen. Sitten hän kuitenkin rentoutui ja oikaisi: "_Entiseen _ihmislapseen."

Hän siis oli edelleen kateellinen minun ihmisyydestäni, kuten Edward oli sanonutkin hänen olevan. Hän toivoi edelleen, että olisi ollut minun asemassani. Nauroin alakuloisesti - miten vähän Rosalie tiesikään!

"Rosalie", minä tunnustelin varovaisesti kumartuessani eteenpäin takapenkillä.

"_Mitä?_" hänen vastauksensa paukahti kasvoilleni kipeänä ja armottomana kuin kovan nyrkin isku.

"Jos sinä olisit minä… jos sinä olisit saanut valita Edwardin ja ihmisyyden väliltä, kumman sinä olisit valinnut?"

Rosalie naurahti ja viskoi silkinhienoja hiuksiaan puolelta toiselle. "Edwardin ja minun välillä ei ollut koskaan mitään sellaista, kai sinä sen tiedät?"

"No, Emmett sitten", minä painostin. "Emmett vai ihmisyys?"

Hän siristi silmiään minun suuntaani kuin olisi halunnut vihata minua kysymykseni vuoksi, ellei olisi sattunut vihaamaan minua jo etukäteen. Olin arvellutkin, että kysymys saattaisi olla Rosalielle vaikea vastata. Totta kyllä, hän haikaili ihmisyytensä perään, mutta hän välitti myös Emmettistä, niin vaikeaa kuin sitä olikin uskoa - Rosalien näköiset pakkasen puolella vaeltavat mallitytöt eivät yksinkertaisesti välittäneet kenestäkään.

"Kolmekymmentä kilometriä Devonien luokse", Rosalie toisti teräksisesti kääntäessään katseensa tiehen. "Ei enempää tyhmiä kysymyksiä."

Devonin klaani asui vanhanaikaisella maatilalla käytännöllisesti katsoen keskellä ei-mitään. Saavuimme perille ehkä yhden jälkeen yöllä - Rosalie oli vaatinut matkan aikana vielä yhden tauon oikoakseen jalkojaan, sekä toisen siistiytyäkseen Devonien tapaamista varten. En ymmärtänyt, miten ihmeessä hän viitsi nähdä vaivaa; hänen jokainen hiussuortuvansa löysi oikean paikan ilman apuakin. Tunsin itseni rähjäiseksi hänen rinnallaan.

Puristin käsiäni jännittyneesti nyrkkiin nähdessäni valojen syttyvän Devonien pihamaalle. Ulkona oli täydellisen pimeää, ja onnistuin viimein löytämään jonkinlaista kiitollisuutta uutta vampyyrinelämääni kohtaan: ainakin pystyin näkemään pimeässä. Ihmisenä olisin korkeintaan onnistunut kompastumaan auton kynnykseen ja kaatumaan maahan, mutta nyt, uudessa ruumiissani minä erotin kaiken. Karut havupuut ja kuivan, savisen pihamaan sekä kylvämättömän pellon laidalla odottavan kaivon, joka rapistui käyttämättömyyttään. Mitäpä vampyyrit olisivat kaivolla tehneetkään, minä hymähdin oikoessani ajomatkan aikana jäykistyneitä jalkojani.

Itse talo oli kookas ja vanhanaikainen. Rakennustyyliltään se muistutti Wienin Alppien romanttisia, ristikkoseinäisiä taloja. Missä tahansa muissa olosuhteissa tuo nimenomainen talo olisi lumonnut minut mennen tullen, mutta juuri nyt minusta ei tullut kiinnittämään minkäänlaista huomiota sen kauneuteen. Ainoa ajatukseni oli, olisiko Edward Cullen tuon talon sisässä.

"Mennään - Alice, Bella - " Rosalie pyyhälsi ohitseni majesteettisesti kuin Englannin kuningatar. Hän marssi muitta mutkitta talon kuistille ja tarttui leijonanpäänmuotoiseen ovenkolkuttimeen koputtaen sitä vasten puuovea. Tunsin lyönnit raskaina veitseniskuina siinä, missä tunteva sydämeni oli vielä joskus hakannut. Leijonanpää toi mieleeni Edwardin ja sen, kuinka hän oli kertonut rakastuneensa minuun. _"Ja niin leijona lankesi lampaaseen…" _Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni olin todella pahoillani siitä, etten muistanut tarkkoja sanoja.

Hetken kuluttua kuulin kepeiden, tanssijamaisten askeleiden lähestyvän sisältäpäin ja eteisen ovi lennähti auki kuin tuulen puhaltamana. Oven takaa paljastuvassa valokiilassa seisoi pieni tyttö leveähelmaisessa, vanhanaikaisessa puvussaan. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa oli kammattu kahdeksi nutturaksi korvien päälle, ja hänen kalpeilla vampyyrinkasvoillaan oli mitä ilahtunein hymy.

"Rose!" tyttö kiljaisi ja lennähti Rosalien kaulaan. "Ihana nähdä sinua!"

Minun yllätyksekseni Rosalie - aina niin hillitty, hyytävä Rosalie - vastasi hymyyn painaessaan lämpimän suukon tytön poskelle. "Minulla on ollut ikävä", hän sanoi lisäten lauseen loppuun kutsumanimen, josta en kuitenkaan ehtinyt saamaan selvää.

Tyttö irrottautui Rosaliesta ja syleili seuraavaksi Alicea, joskaan ei aivan yhtä sydämellisesti. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa minuun. Näin syvien ryppyjen uurtuvan hänen otsalleen, kun hän yritti pääkäillä, mihin lokeroon Cullenien elämässä minä oikein sovin. Minä, repaleinen kalpeanaama vanhoissa farkuissani ja kuluneessa takissa. Olisin saattanut punastua, mikäli minussa olisi ollut vielä tarpeeksi verta sellaiseen. Jos olinkin tuntenut itseni rähjäiseksi Rosalien vieressä, se ei ollut mitään tähän keskiaikaiseen hienostotyttöön verrattuna.

"Kuka sinä olet?" tyttö kysyi vahvalla brittiaksentilla.

Häkellyin osaamatta tehdä muuta kuin änkyttää oman nimeni. Näköjään minulla oli vielä paljon opittavaa vampyyrien sulavuudesta ja luontevuudesta.

Alice astui hienoisesti edelleni yrittäen peittää minut näköpiiristä pienellä ruumillaan. "Hän on meidän kanssamme, Gisela."

Tyttö näytti hyväksyvän selityksen, ja jopa hymyili minulle ojentaessaan kätensä. Pohjattoman utelias ilme ei kuitenkaan jättänyt hänen kasvojaan. "Minä siis olen Gisela Devon. Te tulitte arvatenkin Edwardin vuoksi?"

Kukaan meistä ei vastannut, joten Gisela viittasi meitä astumaan peremmälle. Hän otti takkimme ja ripusti ne leijonanpäällä koristettuun naulakkoon, ennen kuin paimensi meitä edellään jonnekin - ilmeisesti olohuoneeseen. Vilkuilin uteliaasti ympärilleni. Devonien talo ei ollut sisältäpäin katsottuna lainkaan samanlainen kuin Cullenien talo. Se oli tiiviimpi ja hämärämpi, ja jopa tuoksui vanhemmalta, vaikka olisinkin ollut valmis lyömään vetoa siitä, että Cullenien talo oli rakennettu aiemmin.

Toivo nousi sydämessäni, kun kävelin Alicen kannoilla käytävää pitkin olohuoneeseen. Gisela oli tiennyt meidän tulleen Edwardin takia... tarkoittiko se sitä, että Edward oli jo ehtinyt tänne ja kertonut kaiken? Kuten sanottu, toivoin sitä, mutta silti minun oli mahdotonta olla varma. Minusta tuntui, että minun olisi pitänyt _tuntea _jotakin, jos Edward olisi ollut täällä. Ainakin olin tuntenut hänen läsnäolonsa varsin vahvasti ollessani vielä ihminen.

Vedin syvään henkeä ja astuin keskelle olohuoneen kirkkaita valoja. Kynttilöin ja värillisin lampuin valaistu huone näytti olevan täynnä ihmisiä. Ei, ei ihmisiä, vaan vampyyreja, minä oikaisin itseäni. Tarkemmin katsoessani tajusin kuitenkin, ettei heitä voinut mitenkään olla niin kovin paljon. Ainoastaan neljä; huoneen seinälle kiinnitetyt jättimäiset peilit olivat saaneet aikaan illuusion suuremmasta joukkiosta. Kävin nopeasti läpi huoneessaolijat. Kaksi pitkää miestä, toinen iäkäs ja arvokas hopeisessa parrassaan, toinen vaaleatukkainen ja hauskannäköinen kuten Giselakin. Huoneessa oli myös kaksi naista, joihin en juuri vaivautunut kiinnittämään huomiota - oli ilmeistä, ettei kumpikaan heistä ollut se, jota etsin. Pettynyt huokaus karkasi huulteni raosta.

"Siitä on jo aikaa, kun joku on suhtautunut meidän tapaamiseemme noin innokkaasti", miehistä nuorempi naurahti noustessaan sulavasti ylös tuoliltaan. Hän harppoi muutamalla askeleella huoneen poikki ja kumartui suutelemaan kämmenselkääni. "Suo anteeksi, että olemme näin ikävystyttäviä."

"Ei, en minä sitä", takeltelin nolostuneena. "Minä vain... toivoin löytäväni jonkun toisen täältä."

Tunsin jonkun astuvan varpailleni. Rosalie, tajusin nähdessäni vaalean tytön tuijottavan itseäni vimmastuneena. Vastasin katseeseen tyynesti - niin yllättävää kuin se olikin, Rosalien isku jalkaani ei ollut tehnyt tippaakaan kipeää. Nähtävästi vampyyrina olin sellaistenkin kivunlähteiden yläpuolella, mietin hämmentyneenä. Myös Rosalie näytti häkeltyneeltä. Ei, ei vain häkeltyneeltä, tarkensin, vaan myös pettyneeltä. Ikään kuin hän olisi ollut musertunut, koska ei voinut enää tuottaa minulle ruumiillista väkivaltaa, vaikka olisi halunnutkin.

"Käytöstavat, Bella", Rosalie sihahti korvaani.

Vaaleatukkainen mies vain nauroi. "Älä välitä, Rose! Tytöstä näkee, että tämä on uutta hänelle. Anna hänelle armonaikaa."

Väläytin miehelle kiitollisen hymyn. "Olen Bella Swan, hauska tavata."

"Kuin myös. Tristan Devon. Bella, tapaa vanhempani Malcolm ja Eleonora Devon, sekä nuorempi siskoni Benelux. Giselan sinä olet tietenkin jo tavannutkin", hän lopetti kohteliaasti.

Nyökkäsin ujosti Devonin perheen jäsenille. He kaikki katselivat minua arvioivasti istuimiltaan kuin yrittäen päätellä mikä minä oikein olin; moukka vai maailman rakastettavin ihminen.

Onnekseni Alice päätti epämukavan tilanteen pujottamalla sormensa minun sormieni lomaan.

"Bella on Edwardin tyttöystävä", hän selitti. "Tämä kaikki on uutta hänelle vielä. Edward teki hänestä vampyyrin vasta pari päivää sitten."

Loin katseeni tummanvihreään lattiamattoon samalla kun viisi uteliasta silmäparia kääntyi katsomaan minua.

"Eli siksi Edward siis oli niin poissa tolaltaan", sanoi toinen naisista - Eleonora, arvatenkin.

Sydämeni tuntui hypähtävän sanojen myötä. "Onko Edward täällä?"

"Oli", korjasi Tristan. "Hän lähti varhain tänä aamuna."

"Voi ei…"

Devonit katsahtivat ymmällään ensin toisiaan, sitten minun musertunutta ilmettäni. Olisin itkenyt, jos olisin voinut. Edward oli ollut täällä - tässä talossa - ja lähtenyt sitten. Noin vain, jäämättä odottamaan minua?

Äkkiä tunsin oloni täysin voimattomaksi. Vajosin takanreunalle istumaan.

"Sinä taidat rakastaa häntä, vai mitä?" Malcolm kysyi mitellessään minua jokseenkin pistävästi katseellaan. Hänen tuomitseva ilmeensä ärsytti minua.

"Sikäli kuin minä tiedän, tuo ei ole ensimmäinen kysymys, joka kysytään, kun yritetään tutustua johonkuhun", kimpaannuin.

"Bella, eivät he aio yrittää tutustua sinuun. He yrittävät auttaa", Rosalie sanoi purevasti.

"Ja tutustua siinä sivussa, kenties", Tristan sanoi lämpimästi hymyillen. Vastasin hänen hymyynsä kiitollisena. Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mikä oli saanut kaikki Devonit niin puolustuskannalle minun suhteeni, mutta teki hyvää tietää, että tässä vampyyriklaanissa oli edes joku, joka arvosti minun läsnäoloani. Sääli vain, että kyseessä oli Tristan eikä Edward.

"Mitä jos te kaikki vain istuisitte alas", Eleonora ehdotti jokseenkin jähmeän hiljaisuuden viimein loputtua. "Taitaa olla parasta, että kerrotte koko tarinan."

Alice piti huolen puhumisesta. Hänen kaunissävyinen äänensä kertoi lyhyesti tarinan aina Edwardin ja minun tapaamisesta minun surkeaan muutokseeni ja Edwardin karkaamiseen saakka. Olin helpottunut siitä, että juuri Alice toimi kertojana. Mainitessaan Edwardin itsehillinnän menetyksen hän ei Rosalien tavoin sännännyt suin päin syyttämään minua, vaan ainoastaan sanoi Edwardin tehneen virheen. Ei kenties nyt inhimillistä virhettä, mutta vampyyrillisen virheen nyt joka tapauksessa. En silti voinut tuntea oloani täysin mukavaksi tarinan aikana; olin aivan liian tietoinen Rosalien ja Giselan tuomitsevista katseista pystyäkseni rentoutumaan. En oikeastaan halunnut tietää, mitä Rosalie oli Giselalle sanonut, mutta vaikutti selvältä, että nuo kaksi vaaleaverikköä olivat molemmat liittoutuneet minua vastaan.

"Tuo tosiaan selittää tilanteen", Malcolm sanoi leukaansa hieroen, kun Alice oli päässyt tarinansa päätökseen, eli siihen hetkeen, jolloin me saavuimme Devonien luokse etsimään Edwardia. Turhaan, kuten nyt niin katkerasti mielessäni lisäsin.

"Mutta sehän on ennenkuulumatonta", Eleonora huudahti kohottautuessaan puolittain ylös tuoliltaan. "Ettäkö Edward ei olisi halunnut tehdä hänestä vampyyria? Katsokaa häntä nyt! Voitteko kuvitella parempaa vampyyria?"

"Pelkkä ulkonäkö ei tarkoita sitä, että hän olisi hyvä siinä", tokaisi Malcolm.

"En tarkoita nyt vain hänen ulkonäköään. Milloin joku meistä muka on kestänyt kuolevaisen seuraa noin pitkään haluamatta juoda hänen vertaan?"

Liikahdin vaivaantuneesti paikaltani. "Edward - "

"Ehkä poika rakasti häntä", Devonin tytöistä nuorempi - Beneluxko hänen nimensä oli? - ehdotti. Olin vähällä naurahtaa sille vähättelylle, mitä toteamus oikein olikaan, mutta vakavoiduin välittömästi luodessani katseeni Beneluxin hienoluisiin kasvoihin. En ollut aiemmin tajunnutkaan, miten valtavan nuori hänen täytyi olla. Hän ei voinut olla kahtatoista vuotta vanhempi, tai sitten minun silmäni todella valehtelivat pahemman kerran.

Toisetkin näyttivät hämmentyneen pahemman kerran Beneluxin sanoista. Minun silmissäni vaikutti siltä kuin he olisivat pitäneet Beneluxia jonkinlaisena jumalattarena, kauniina ja ennen kaikkea pohjattoman viisaana, ja kunnioittaneet kaikkea mitä hän sanoi kuin hän olisi heittänyt helmiä sioille. Rypistin kevyesti otsaani häntä katsoessani.

"Benelux ei yleensä puhu", Alice suhisi korvaani selitykseksi. "Kerron sinulle koko jutun myöhemmin, jos muistutat."

Nyökkäsin, vaikka tiesin, etten koskaan pyytäisi häntä kertomaan. En minä Beneluxista ollut kiinnostunut, tai kenestäkään mustakaan Devonin perheen jäsenestä sen puoleen. Halusin vain tietää, mitä Edward oli sanonut täällä ollessaan, ja vielä enemmän sen, minne hän oli menossa.

"Tosiaan", Tristan sanoi viimein naurahtaen hermostuneesti kuin olisi pelännyt Beneluxin särkyvän sanoistaan. "Ehkä Edward rakastaa Bellaa sellaisena kuin hän on. Oli. Miten vain. Ei kai se nyt niin vakavaa olisi?"

Hän katsoi haastavasti vanhempiaan, ja vaikka olinkin hetkeä aiemmin vannonut, etten missään tapauksessa erehtyisi kiinnostumaan Devonien asioista, löysin itseni äkkiä miettimästä, millaiset tämän omituisen perheen voimasuhteet oikein olivat.

"Ei vakavaa, Tristan. Outoa vain", Eleonora vastasi kutsuen ääneensä aimo annoksen äidillistä lempeyttä.

Minä purin huultani. "Eikö Edward sanonut minusta mitään ollessaan täällä?"

"Hän viipyi täällä vain lyhyen ajan", Tristan sanoi silmäillen minua lämpöisesti. "Ja siitäkin suurimman osan Giselan kanssa."

Käänsin katseeni Giselaan, joka hymyili minulle näennäisen vilpittömästi.

"Ei", Gisela pahoitteli aina vain hymyillen. "Ei hän sanonut sinusta mitään."

Huokaisin.

"Älä välitä, Belle. Varmasti hän ainakin ajatteli sinua."

"Bella", Alice sanoi niin lujasti, että säpsähdin. "Hänen nimensä on Bella."

"Ai. Anteeksi."

"Kuulkaa, sillä ei ole väliä", minä aloitin voipuneesti. "Tärkeämpää on se, minne Edward meni. Meidän täytyy löytää hänet, ja nopeasti."

Tristan hymyili minulle kiusoittelevasti. "Ettei joku vain ikävöisi poikaystäväänsä?"

"Edward aikoo tehdä itsemurhan!" minä huudahdin hysteerisenä.

Huoneeseen laskeutui välitön hiljaisuus. Tristan valahti entistäkin kalpeammaksi ja näytti toden teolla katuvan kysymystään. Gisela tarrautui pöydänkulmaan tukea saadakseen. Ainoastaan Benelux näytti siltä kuin uutiset eivät olisi liikuttaneet häntä millään tavalla.

"Minä… me emme tienneet", Malcolm sanoi käheästi katsoen minua ensi kertaa kuin olisi todella nähnyt minut sellaisena kuin olinkin; samanlaisena kuin hän itsekin. Suru ja sääli vääristivät hänen parrakkaat kasvonsa. Niin paljon kuin hän vaikuttikin vierastavan minua, hänen täytyi todella välittää Edwardista.

"Kukaan meistä ei tiennyt", minä tokaisin aikomaani tylymmin. "Vain Alice."

"Jos hän olisi kertonut, emme olisi ikinä päästäneet häntä lähtemään täältä."

"Siksi hän ei kai sanonutkaan mitään, vai mitä?"

Kohtasin Tristanin katseen huulet sarkastiseen hymyyn kääntyneinä. Hän tarttui käteeni ja puristi sitä kuin lohtua tarjotakseen. Tajusin hämärästi, etteivät hänen vampyyrinkätensä tuntuneet kylmiltä, kuten Edwardin tai Alicen kädet olivat aina tuntuneet; ne eivät tuntuneet enää yksinkertaisesti miltään.

Gisela rikkoi hiljaisuuden kahisuttamalla tyylikkään pukunsa valossa kiiluvaa helmaa. "Edward sanoi olevansa menossa keskelle ei-mitään", hän sanoi ääni pelkkänä kalpeana kuiskauksena siitä, mitä se oli aiemmin ollut.

"Emmekö me jo ole siellä? Kuinka paljon Alaskaa syrjemmälle sitä muka voi päästä?"

"Kun minä näin Edwardin yrittävän itsemurhaa…" Alice nieleksi. "Hän oli keskellä metsää. Luulen, että hän tarkoitti sitä."

"Ei voi olla totta… miten me muka löydämme hänet, jos hän on metsässä? Tämä kirottu maa on täynnä metsiä!" Rosalie puhkesi tarkoin valittujen kirosanojen synkeään litaniaan potkaistessaan tuolinjalkaa. Katsahdin häntä äimistyneenä, ja kesti hetken ennen kuin tajusin. Totta kai Rosaliekin oli huolissaan Edwardin puolesta. Edward oli hänen veljensä, oli ollut jo monien kymmenien vuosien ajan...

"Alice", minä rukoilin. "Kai siinä sinun näyssäsi oli jotakin, mikä voisi erottaa sen metsän kymmenistä muista?"

Hän ravisti päätään lohduttomana. "Ellei sitten…"

"Ellei sitten mikä?" Gisela tarrasi kiinni hänen sanoihinsa yhtä hanakasti kuin minäkin. Ellen olisi ollut niin suunniltani huolesta, olisin hyvinkin saattanut ryhtyä miettimään, mikä Giselan suhde Edwardiin oikein oli. Giselan osalta, siis; Edwardin tunteethan minä jo tiesinkin. Tai luulin tienneeni. En ehkä sanonut sitä ääneen, mutta tällä hetkellä suurin pelkoni Edwardin kuoleman lisäksi oli se, etteihän ehkä enää rakastaisi minua. Pakkohan Edwardin oli ollut tähän mennessä tajuta, että olin huijannut häntä? Että olin manipuloinut häntä? Kukaties hän päättäisi saaneensa tarpeekseen tempuistani ja alkaisi vihata minua, mietin surkeana. Tai ehkä hän ei halunnut minua enää, koska olin ihminen. Koska vereni ei enää tuoksunut siltä kuin ennen, koska en enää osannut punastua, eikä hän voinut kuulla sydämenlyöntejäni... kaikki ne pienet, mitättömät asiat minussa, joita Edward oli kertonut rakastaneensa olivat nyt poissa. Kuten Edwardkin. Suru pyyhkäisi ylitseni mustan verhon lailla.

"Vanha puu. Hyvin suuri ja hyvin vaalea runko, melkein valkoinen", Alice sanoi kiihtyneenä. "Tiedättekö te, missä sellainen puu voisi olla?"

Devonit pudistivat päätään. "Ei meidän metsissämme."

"Sitten me olemme jälleen lähtöpisteessä…"

"Tiedättekö te edes, mihin suuntaan hän lähti?" Rosalie tiukkasi. "Mitä tietä?"

Malcolm nauroi. "Kulta, tänne vie vain yksi tie, ja sitä tietä pitkin Edward lähti."

"Me emme ikinä löydä häntä", minä huokaisin toivottomana.

"Bella, pidä lippu korkealla. Mikään ei ole varmaa ennen kuin hän on kuollut", Tristan yritti lohduttaa polvistuessaan minun eteeni lattialle. Mulkaisin häntä pahasti.

Kesti hetken, ennen kuin Tristan tajusi virheensä. "Jos. Jos hänet löydetään kuolleena."

"Sinäkään et siis usko hänen löytymiseensä…"

"Tristan nyt ei usko mihinkään", Gisela tuhahti halveksuvasti samalla kun avasi vaaleita hiuksiaan nutturoiltaan. Takan liekit tanssivat hänen kasvoillaan. "Minä sen sijaan uskon. Meidän täytyy löytää Edward. Minä tulen teidän mukaanne."

"Mitä?" minä hätkähdin ja vilkaisin Alicea säikähtäneeltä. Hän näytti yhtä yllättyneeltä kuin minäkin, vaikkakaan hän ei sanonut mitään.

Gisela kohautti olkapäitään viehättävästi. "Miksi en? Minä pidän Edwardista, enkä halua vain istua täällä toimettomana sillä aikaa kun te etsitte häntä ympäri Amerikkaa."

"Mutta eihän siinä ole mitään järkeä", vastustelin. En osannut itsekään tarkalleen selittää itselleni, miksi en halunnut Gisela Devonia meidän mukaamme automatkalle; jokin osa minusta vain puhui sitä vastaan. Kukaties kyse oli itsetunnostani, tai pikemminkin sen puutteesta. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että tämä Rosalien kanssa kauneuskuningattaren tittelistä kilpaileva hento pikku tyttö valloittaisi Edwardin sydämen jollakin sankarillisella pelastusliikkeellä sai vatsalaukkuni kääntymään ympäri, vaikkei se juuri ollutkaan enää biologisesta mahdollista.

"Totta kai siinä on järkeä", paukautti Rosalie. "Gisela tuntee Edwardin."

"Joten? Minäkin tunnen hänet. Tekin tunnette hänet."

"Silti", Rosalie intti äänessään sävy, joka kieli, että hänen vastustamisensa oli täysin turhaa. "Neljä päätä ajattelee terävämmin kuin kolme. Gisela tulee mukaan."

"Rosalie", Alice aloitti. "Eikö meidän pitäisi - "

"Ei!"

"Olen pahoillani, Bella", Tristan mutisi korvaani. "Kun Gisela haluaa jotakin, hänen päätään ei käännä mikään. Rosalie tuntuu olevan samaa maata."

Nyökkäsin alistuneena; eihän minun mielipiteelläni ollut aiemminkaan ollut mitään merkitystä.

Aamuyö ei ollut vielä ehtinyt hellittää otettaan, kun lähdimme jo uudelleen liikkeelle. Devonit tekivät kaikkensa suostutellakseen meidät jäämään - "ei kannata sännätä suinpäin tekemään typeryyksiä", he perustelivat - mutta minä kieltäydyin. En halunnut odottaa enää hetkeäkään tässä talossa tyhjän panttina, painostavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa. En yksinkertaisesti osannut istua toimettomana sen enempää kuin Gisela Devonkaan. Minun täytyi tehdä jotakin Edwardin löytämiseksi.

Uusi aamu ei näyttänyt tuovan sen enempää toivoa kuin aiempikaan. Me pakkauduimme autoon hiljaisuuden vallitessa - Rosalie ja Gisela etupenkille, minä ja Alice takaistuimelle. Devonit tarjosivat minulle jäisen muodolliset jäähyväisensä. Ainoastaan Tristanin halauksessa oli lämpöä, kun hän sipaisi huulillaan poskeani ja kuiskutti korvaani toivovansa yli kaiken, että etsintäretkemme päättyisi hyvin. Niin Edwardin kuin minunkin vuokseni.

"Tristan ja Edward ovat kuin veljeksiä", Alice selitti pyyhkiessään huurua pois takaikkunasta samalla kun Rosalie taiteili autoa kapeaa ajoväylää pitkin kohti valtatietä. "Usko pois, hekin ovat huolissaan Edwardista, vaikka eivät ehkä näytä sitä."  
"Jopa Benelux?" minä hymähdin.

"Bella, mitä sinä oikein luulet tapahtuvan, jos kaksitoistavuotiaasta tehdään vampyyri?" Alice kysyi merkitsevästi. "Ymmärrät kai, ettei se voi päättyä hyvin."

En vastannut; Giselan painostava katse niskassani riitti sulkemaan suuni, enkä minä sitä paitsi oikeastaan ollut kovin kiinnostunut selvittämään Beneluxin kohtaloa. Toivoin enemmänkin, että Alice olisi vajonnut jonkinlaiseen vampyyritranssiin tai jotakin vastaavaa, ja siten selvittänyt meille Edwardin olinpaikan. Alice kuitenkin pomppi istuimellaan puolelta toiselle kuin orava näyttämättä tippaakaan vastaanottavaiselta minkään valtakunnan transsille.

"Käännä tästä risteyksestä vasemmalle, Rose", hän määräsi.

"Miksi? Näitkö sinä näyn Edwardin olinpaikasta?"

Alice virnisti. "En. Mutta tiedän, että Edwardia ärsyttää ajaa kahta kertaa samaa tietä, jos hän voi valita toisen tien. Tottele nyt vain."

Rosalie käänsi ohjauspyörää niin äkkinäisesti, että auto teki yhdeksänkymmenen asteen käännöksen täydessä vauhdissa, ja minä heilahdin vasten Alicea auton takapenkillä. Alice älähti.

"Vampyyriksi olet kyllä harvinaisen kömpelö tapaus, Bella Swan", Gisela totesi etuistuimelta. "Ehkä sinun pitäisi käyttää turvavöitä?"

Yritin kokeeksi porata katseellani reikiä hänen selkäänsä. Alice vangitsi katseeni ja muotoili huulillaan sanat 'älä välitä'. Hetken kuluttua kuulin hänen äänensä kaikuvan aavemaisella tavalla pääni sisässä.

_Älä piittaa hänestä, Bella. Gisela on ollut korviaan myöten ihastunut Edwardiin jo ikuisuuksia. Hän ei vain pysty käsittämään sitä, että Edward on valinnut mieluummin jonkun kuolevaisen kuin hänet._

"Mutta enhän minä ole enää kuolevainen", protestoin ääneen Giselan ja Rosalien ihmettelevistä katseista välittämättä.

"Et. Mutta olit vielä kun hän rakastui sinuun."

"Tietenkin", jatkoi Gisela. "Voin hyvin kuvitella sen. Sinun täytyi tuoksua todella suloiselta. Edward-parka... miltähän hänestä mahtaa tuntua, kun hän näkee sinut taas, ja tajuaa, ettet enää tuoksu itseltäsi? Sen täytyy olla kova isku."  
Laskin katseeni sylissäni lepääviin käsiini. Gisela oli juuri pukenut sanoiksi pahimmat pelkoni, eikä se totta vie tuntunut hyvältä.

"En usko, että Edward rakastui Bellaan pelkästään tuoksun vuoksi", Rosalie arvioi hypähtäen yllättäen avuksi. "Sinä puhut nyt minun veljestäni, Gisela! Et ehkä biologisesta, mutta silti. Et kai sinä vakavissasi usko että Edward - meidän tyttöjen suhteen täysin välinpitämätön, maailmantuskastaan kärsivä Edwardimme - olisi niin kevytmielinen, että rakastuisi tytössä pelkkään tuoksuun, kun hän ei ikinä langennut sinuunkaan?"

Loin Rosalieen kiitollisen katseen auton sivupeilin kautta. Hän vastasi kurtistamalla minulle kulmiaan.

"Älä luulekaan, että sanoin tuon, koska pitäisin sinusta, Bella", Rosalie sanoi varoittavaan sävyyn. "Edwardia minä siinä puolustin. En sinua."

Tunsin suupielieni kääntyvän ylöspäin ilottomaan hymyyn. Niinpä tietenkin - mitäpä muuta Rosalielta olisi voinut odottaakaan? Alice kuitenkin nyhtäisi minua hihasta ja pian hänen vampyyrinäänensä taas kaikui mielessäni

_Odotahan vain, Bella. Jonakin päivänä Sisar Hyytävä toivottaa sinut tervetulleeksi meidän perheeseemme, usko pois._

Hymähdin. Mitä Rosalien hyväksynnällä oli väliä, kun meillä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, missä Edward oli?


	4. osa 3

Seuraavana yönä vaadin, että pitäisimme lepotauon. Toiset pitivät minua lähinnä naurettavana - olin vampyyri nyt, enkä tarvinnut yöunta tai lepoa sillä tavoin kuin ihmiset. Mieleni kuitenkin oli väsynyt, ja kaipasin edes jonkinasteista normaaliutta elämääni. Etsintä vailla toivoa löytämisestä alkoi käydä hermoilleni. Kun sopivalta vaikuttava motelli tuli kohdalle, vaadin Rosalieta pysähtymään.

"Me lepäämme täällä tämän yön", ilmoitin hypähtäessäni alas autosta.

"Olen edelleen sitä mieltä, että olet typerä", Rosalie vastasi Giselan äänekkäällä säestyksellä. Päätin jättää heidän vastalauseensa huomiotta nostaessani vähät tavarani auton takapenkiltä. En minä typerä ollut, vaikka he eivät sitä käsittäneetkään. Minä vain olin vielä vähän aikaa sitten ollut ihminen.

Etsin Charlien luottokortilla varustetun rahapussini ja suunnistin päättäväisesti motellin aulaan kannoillani kolme vähintäänkin vastahakoista vampyyria. Marssin tiskille suomatta pienintäkään huomiota heidän epämääräiselle mutinalleen.

"Haluamme yöpyä täällä tämän yön", ilmoitin tiskin takana seisovalle pyöreälle, lyhyttukkaiselle naiselle. Hän nyökkäsi ammattimaisesti.

"Montako huonetta?"

Käännyin katsomaan toisia kysyvästi. Tiesin, että voisin täysin hyvin nukkua samassa huoneessa Alicen kanssa - hän sentään oli ystäväni - mutta pelkkä ajatuskin huoneen jakamisesta Rosalien ja Giselan kanssa sai minut ärtymään pahemman kerran. Onneksi he näyttivät jakavan mielipiteeni.

"Minä ja Gisela otamme oman huoneen", Rosalie sanoi nopeasti, kerrankin yhteistyöhaluisena. "Minä maksan sen."

Hän astui askeleen eteenpäin ja työnsi luottokorttinsa motellivirkailijan ryppyiseen kouraan. Minä seurasin hänen esimerkkiään.

"Kirjoittakaa nimenne kirjaan", virkailija komensi palauttaessaan korttimme. Hän viittasi kädellään kohti mahonkisella sivupöydällä lepäävää punakantista vieraskirjaa, jonka toinen sivu oli jo täynnä mustekynällä raapustettuja nimiä. Minä epäröin.

"Bella", Rosalie tönäisi minua kyynärpäällä kylkeen. "Vauhtia nyt!"  
"Kirjoita sinä ensin", minä ehdotin tietämättä tarkalleen, mikä minun oli tarkoitus ilmoittaa nimekseni. Swan? Cullen? Saatoin olla naurettava, mutta jostakin syystä en halunnut kenenkään saavan jälkeenpäin selville, että olin yöpynyt täällä. En halunnut muistaa koko juttua jälkeenpäin.

Rosalie huokaisi liioitellun turhautuneena ja otti kynän kauniiseen käteensä. Hän raapusti vieraskirjaan koukeroisella käsialallaan nimet _Rosalie & Gisela Devon. _Ymmärsin vihjeen. Otin kynän häneltä ja kumarruin mietteliäästi vieraskirjan ylle. Hetkeä myöhemmin kirjaa koristivat nimet _Alice & Isabella Masen. _Kieltäydyin itsepintaisesti katsomasta ketään silmiin, kun motellivirkailija ojensi minulle avaimen toivottaen 'neiti Masenin' tervetulleeksi.

"Masen, huh?" Gisela ihmetteli, kun kävelimme matkatavaroidemme kanssa kohti huoneitamme.

Tuijotin varpaitani ja pysyin vaiti.

"Se oli Edwardin syntymänimi", Alice selitti minun puolesta. "Edward Masen."

"Se vain tuntui oikealta", minä mumisin.

"Ei kukaan sinua mistään syyttänytkään."

Gisela pärskähti.

Pysähdyimme huoneidemme ovien eteen. Pujotin avaimen lukkoon ja valmistauduin nykäisemään oven auki, kun Rosalie tarttui käsivarteeni ja pysäytti minut niille sijoilleni.

"Lähdemme viideltä aamulla, olet sinä saanut levättyä eli et, onko selvä? Hyvä. Nuku hyvin, Bella."

Hän nauroi irrottaessaan otteensa. Kätkin tuskastuneen murahduksen vääntäessäni oven auki, ja tönäisin Alicen edelläni huoneeseemme. Hän horjahti; olin nähtävästi unohtanut, että minulla oli nykyisin käytössäni kuolemattoman voimat.

Suljin oven perässämme ja pudotin laukkuni lattialle. "Miksi Rosalie, Alice?" voihkaisin saman tien. "Ja _Gisela?"_

"Giselaa en voi sinulle selittää", Alice huoahti. "Hän on ihastunut Edwardiin. On ollut jo kauan."

"Entä Edward? Onko hän ikinä… pitänyt Giselasta sillä tavalla?" pelkäsin äkkiä vastausta enemmän kuin mitään.

Alice nauroi. "Ei, Luojan kiitos! Edward on aina katsellut vain sinua."

"Miten se oikeastaan toimii?" minä utelin. Heittäydyin ruutupeitteellä sijatulle sängylleni vaivautumatta juuri katsomaan ympärilleni - loppujen lopuksihan tämä oli pelkkä huone, pelkkä turhanpäiväinen suojapaikka ennen kuin palaisimme taas tien päälle.

"Kysytkö sinä minulta, miten rakkaus toimii?" Alice rypisti otsaansa. "Koska hyvä on, minä ja Jazz olemme naimisissa, mutta silti… en menisi sanomaan, että tietäisin rakkaudesta enemmän kuin sinä ja Edward."

"Sinä tiedät enemmän vampyyrien rakkaudesta", minä korjasin, ja äkkiä minut valtasi pakottava tarve pukea pahimmat pelkoni sanoiksi. "Miten vampyyrit rakastuvat? Tuoksuunko? Vai johonkin inhimilliseen ominaisuuteen?"

"Sinä taidat nyt puhua Edwardista, etkä vain yleisesti", Alice päätteli salamannopeaan tapaansa. "Sinä pelkäät, että hän ei rakasta sinua nyt enää, kun oletkin ihminen."

Nyökkäsin häpeissäni. Alice ei kuitenkaan onneksi näyttänyt loukkaantuvan sanoistani, vaan suoristi ainoastaan selkäänsä ja selitti asiallisesti, etteivät vampyyrit rakastuneet pelkkään tuoksuun.

"Ihastuvat, kyllä. Vähän sillä tavalla kuin te ihmiset saattaisitte ihastua ulkonäköön."

"Ei _me ihmiset. _He ihmiset."

Alice läimäytti kämmenen suunsa eteen. "Voi Bella, anteeksi! On vain niin helppoa unohtaa, ettet sinä ole enää sinä… no, siinä mielessä. Joka tapauksessa, kyllä me vampyyrit osaamme rakastaa sillä tavalla kuin ihmisetkin. Me osaamme rakastaa sielua. Tuoksu on tietenkin asia erikseen."

"Tietenkin", minä naurahdin. "Entä… entä miten tämä tuoksuasia oikein toimii? Koska minä puhuin äsken sen vastaanottovirkailijan kanssa, enkä tuntenut minkäänlaista vetoa häntä tai hänen vertaan kohtaan. En edes haistanut sitä."

"Sepä omituista… minä haistoin hänen verensä aina ovelle saakka. Varsin vastenmielinen tuoksu, jos saan sanoa. Se nainen kuluttaa aivan liikaa alkoholia. Hänen veressään lemahti viina."

"Miksi minä en haistanut mitään?"

Hän pudisti päätään. "Rehellisesti sanottuna, Bella, minulla ei ole aavistustakaan. En muista tarpeeksi omasta muutoksestani, että voisin sanoa, mitä minä haistoin ja mitä en… jos ollaan rehellisiä, en muista siitä mitään. Paras teoria, jonka voin tässä vaiheessa esittää on se, että olet niin keskittynyt löytämään Edwardia, ettei aisteiltasi liikene aikaa muulle. Kuulostaako järkevältä?"

"Miten minä muka voisin hyödyntää aistejani Edwardin etsimisessä?" puuskahdin turhautuneena. "Eiväthän vampyyrit edes tuoksu miltään!"

"Eivätkö muka?" nauroi Alice. "Ja mistä sinä sen tiedät?"

Kurtistin kulmiani. "No, Jasperhan sanoi, etten minä enää tuoksu siltä miltä ennen."

"Niin, koska sinun veresi ei tuoksu enää sillä tavoin", Alice selitti järkevästi. "Ei veri ole ainoa asia, joka ihmisessä - tai vampyyrissa - tuoksuu. Vai etkö sinä muka haistanut mitään, kun Edward oli lähettyvillä?"

Välähdys menneisyydestä kohosi silmieni eteen. Eräs kylmä aamu - ensimmäinen, jolloin olin matkustanut Edward Cullenin Volvon kyydissä - ja se, miten Edward oli ojentanut minulle takkinsa. Muistan haudanneeni vaivihkaa kasvoni sitä vasten tunteakseni sen tuoksun. Edwardin tuoksun.

Alice huomasi ymmärryksen valaisevan kasvojani ja hymyili minulle leppeästi. "Siinä näet. Kyllä mekin tuoksumme."

"Miksi minä en ole sitten huomannut mitään?"

"Voi Bella, mitä jos sinä vain lakkaisit ihmettelemästä vampyyrinkykyjäsi ja itse asiassa testaisit niitä välillä? Enkä nyt tarkoita, että sinun pitäisi hyökätä sen pahanhajuisen vastaanottovirkailijan kimppuun, tai mitään. Kunhan vain tekisit - jotakin - " hän suoritti epämääräisen eleen käsillään.

"Kuten?"

Hän kaivoi hetken kassiaan ja ojensi minulle keltaisen, hieman nuhruisen baseballpallon. En oikeastaan halunnut tietää, miksi Alice kantoi jotakin sellaista mukanaan; eihän meillä varsinaisesti ollut aikaa jäädä pelaamaan baseballia ojan nurkalle, vaikka ukkonen yllättäisikin. Otin pallon hiljaisena vastaan ja heittelin sitä puolelta toiselle käsissäni. Se tuntui kevyeltä. Pomputin sitä varovasti siltä varalta, että entinen kömpelyyteni päättäisi ottaa vallan ja lähettää pallon takaraivoni kimppuun. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt, vaan pallo pysyi otteessani täydellisesti.

Kohotin epävarmasti kättäni ja heitin pallon täydellä voimalla vasten motellihuoneemme ovea. Se räsähti terävästi ovea vasten painuen suureksi kauhukseni suoraan oven lävitse. Äänestä päätellen se läpäisi myös vastapäisen huoneen oven - Rosalien ja Giselan huoneen, nimittäin. Haukoin henkeäni tuijottaessani reikää, jonka pallo oli oveemme jättänyt.

"En minä kyllä ihan tuota tarkoittanut", Alice myönsi katsellessaan koloa pää kallellaan. "Mutta ei se mitään. Mistäpä sinä olisit voinut tietää? Ensimmäisen elinvuotensa aikana vampyyrit ovat yleensä kohtuuttoman voimakkaita."

"Loistavaa", minä jupisin. "Mikset voinut varoittaa etukäteen?"

"Minä luulin, että sinä - "

"ALICE!"

Me molemmat vaikenimme silmänräpäyksessä, kun huoneemme ovi nykäistiin auki ja Rosalien suuttumuksen vääristämät kasvot ilmestyivät oviaukkoon. Hän piteli baseballpalloa kädessään.

"Alice, sinäkö tämän heitit?"

Minun suureksi hölmistyksekseni Alice nyökkäsi muitta mutkitta. "Halusin esitellä Bellalle meidän taitojamme", hän sanoi vakuuttavasti.

Sanat näyttivät tylsyttävän osan Rosalien pisteliäästä raivosta, mutta tyly hänen ilmeensä oli yhtä kaikki. "Etkä sitten keksinyt mitään parempaa paikkaa tehdä sitä? Tai parempaa keinoa?"  
"Minä näin näyn, jossa ovelle tapahtuisi noin." Alice kohautti välinpitämättömästi olkapäitään. "On typerää taistella kohtaloaan vastaan."

Rosalie ärisi turhautuneena. "Mitä minä sinun kanssasi oikein teen?"

Olin kuullut tuon saman toteamuksen purkautuvan Edwardin huulilta niin usein, että lause tuntui jääkylmältä vedeltä vasten kasvojani. Käänsin katseeni pois Rosaliesta ja rukoilin koko sydämestäni, että hän lähtisi pian. Kerrankin hän näytti tottelevan toiveitani - edes tahattomasti. Hän viskasi baseballpallon huoneemme lattialle ja palasi takaisin omalle puolelleen läimäyttäen oven kiinni perässään.

Minä ja Alice katsoimme vuoroin toisiamme, vuoroin ovessamme olevaa reikää. Alicen suupielet väpättivät. Sitten, tilanteen kurjuudesta ja toivottomuudesta huolimatta me molemmat purskahdimme hillittömään nauruun.

En tietenkään pystynyt nukkumaan sinä yönä, mutta lepäsin sängylläni yhtä kaikki ja kuuntelin motellin rauhatonta yötä. Ajatukseni vaeltelivat sinne tänne kuin olisin todella ollut unen levottomilla rajamailla. Enimmäkseen minä tietenkin ajattelin Edwardia. Mietin, missä Edward mahtoi olla tänä yönä ja vieläkö hän oli kunnossa. En suostunut uskomaan, että hän olisi vielä erehtynyt vahingoittamaan itseään - ei ilman, että Alice olisi nähnyt jonkinlaisen näyn aiheesta.

Makasin selälläni ja yritin arvata, mitä Edward teki juuri nyt. Ajatteliko hän minua? Toivoin, että hän ajattelisi; että hän tajuaisi ikävöivänsä minua ja tulisi etsimään minua. Ei sillä, että olisin sitä varsinaisesti ansainnut. Suru patoutui sisälleni kuin suoniini vangittu myrkky, ja yritin turhaan itkeä itsesyytöstäni ulos. Tunsin tukehtuvani.

Muistelin sitä kuinka vihaisesti Edward oli minua tuttavuutemme alussa katsonut. Kuinka hän oli pelastanut minut kuolemalta - kerran, kaksi... näin silmissäni hänen synkän tyytyväisen katseensa, kun olin istunut hänen pöytäänsä ruokalassa ja hän oli ilmoittanut meidän molempien olevan matkalla helvettiin. Katuiko Edward nyt sitä, ettei ollut jättänyt minua omien ystävieni keskelle?

Revin tyynynkulmaa levottomasti sormillani samalla kun mieleni muodosti kelvottomia puolustuspuheita yhden toisensa jälkeen. Miten voisin ikinä saada Edwardin ymmärtämään, ettei hän ollut tuhonnut minun elämääni? Tässä minä olin, vampyyrina hänen kannoillaan, enkä katunut sekuntiakaan tekoani. En, vaikka se tarkoitti sitä, että tästä lähtien verta kammoavasta Bella Swanista tulisi verta janoava peto, tai sitä, että olin nyt menettänyt perheeni. Minulla oli uusi perhe ja uusi elämä. En halunnut mitään muuta - en ollut halunnut enää sen jälkeen, kun langetin ensimmäisen kerran koulun ruokalassa katseeni Edward Culleniin ja hänen ylivertaisiin kasvoihinsa.

Huoahdin ja yritin turhaan yskiä suruani ilmoille. Mikäli emme löytäisi Edwardia ajoissa, mikäli hän ehtisi sitä ennen tehdä... sen mitä halusikin - no, siinä tapauksessa toivoin, että hän tietäisi mitä teki. Hänen esimerkkiään seuraisi toinenkin vampyyri, joka ei yksinkertaisesti kestänyt elää ilman häntä.

Havahduin mietteistäni joskus aamuyöstä, kun Alice ponkaisi äkkiä istumaan sängyllään. Hänen kalpeat kasvonsa loistivat aavemaisesti huoneen pimeydessä. Sitäkin pelottavimmalta näyttivät kuitenkin hänen silmänsä - janosta hiljalleen tummuvat kauniit silmät, joita sillä hetkellä vääristi syvä kauhu. Hän näytti siltä kuin olisi juuri herännyt pahasta painajaisesta, paitsi eihän hän tietenkään voinut nukkua. Oli siis vain yksi vaihtoehto.

"Näitkö sinä näyn?" minä kysyin kiirehtiessäni hänen luokseen. "Edwardista?"

Hän nyökkäsi heikosti. En ollut koskaan osannut oikein todella lohdutta ketään, mutta sillä hetkellä minä todella yritin. Kiersin varoen käsivarteni hänen keijukaisenruumiinsa ympärille ja vedin hänet syliini. Hänen päänsä painui vasten kaulaani.

"Kerro", minä kehotin tuntiessani Alicen käsien takertuvan paidanselkämykseeni. "Mitä tapahtui?"

"Hän teki sen", Alice kuiskasi ontosti.

"Sen?" minä toistin, ja sisälläni muljahti ikävästi. En oikeastaan halunnut Alicen tarkentavan minulle, mitä 'se' oikein tarkoitti; minä tiesin jo tarpeeksi hyvin itsekin. Edward oli siis tehnyt päätöksensä. Hän oli löytänyt keinon suorittaa se... olimmeko me nyt jo liikkeellä liian myöhään?

"En tiedä, onnistuiko hän siinä", jatkoi Alice. "Hän vain... hän teki sen. Todella teki sen. Meidän täytyy jatkaa matkaa heti paikalla! Emme voi vain istua täällä!"

Hän tempautui irti otteestani ja säntäsi huoneen ovelle. Minä kiirehdin tarttumaan hänen käteensä, ennen kuin se kosketti ovenkahvaa.

"Odota! Näitkö sinä... näitkö sinä mitään muuta uutta? Tai siis, hänen olinpaikkansa - "

Alice ravisti lohduttomana lyhyttä tukkaansa. "Edelleen se sama metsä. Se sama puu."  
"Mikä vuorokaudenaika oli?"

"En tiedä. Oli pimeää."

Ahdistukseni kasvoi entisestään. Entä jos Edward oli tehnyt sen tänä yönä, heti Alicen nähtyä näkynsä? Entä jos me todella olimme myöhässä? En ymmärtänyt, mitä sitten oikein tekisin. Vajosin toivottomana patjalleni. Minusta tuntui, kuin olisimme hävinneet jo nyt.

"Meidän täytyy mennä, Bella", Alice toisti lujasti taistellen murtumistaan vastaan. "En tiedä, joko hän on tehnyt sen - mutta jos on olemassa pienikin mahdollisuus - me emme voi viivytellä. Ja", hän lisäsi puristaen huulensa päättäväisesti yhteen, "vaikka hän olisikin jo tehnyt sen, meidän täytyy löytää hänet. En aio jättää häntä sinne petojen syötäväksi."

"Mutta miten, Alice?" minä kysyin hiljaa. "Me emme tiedä, missä hän on!"

"Sitten meidän täytyy vain selvittää asia!"

En ollut koskaan aiemmin nähnyt Alicea niin rautaisen määrätietoisena, ja valehtelisin jos väittäisin, ettei näyssä ollut mitään hermostuttavaa. En uskaltanut vastustella häntä, vaan nousin ylös sängyltä, vaikka minusta tuntuikin joka hetki siltä kuin jalat olisivat saattaneet pettää altani. Muistutin itseäni siitä, että kyseessä oli pelkkä entisen ihmisyyteni illuusio. En pystynyt enää pyörtymään sen enempää kuin murtamaan jalkojanikaan.

Kompastelin Alicen jäljessä ovelle kaikki vampyyrien sulavuus unohtuneena. Marssimme suoraa päätä Rosalien ja Giselan huoneeseen ja komensimme heitä keräämään tavaransa. Lähtisimme heti paikalla. Toiset nähtävästi huomasivat järkyttyneet ilmeemme, sillä Rosalien suu unohtui auki kesken julmaksi tarkoitetun nälväisyn, ja hän kiirehti heittämään likaista vaatekertaansa kassiin. He molemmat seurasivat kannoillamme, kun palasimme omaan huoneeseemme noutamaan tavaroitamme.

"Mitä nyt on tapahtunut?" Gisela kysyi nojaillessaan huoneemme ovensuuhun. Olisin sillä hetkellä antanut mitä tahansa, jos olisin saanut hänet katoamaan.

"Edward löysi keinon tappaa itsensä", Alice ilmoitti sävyttömällä äänellä samalla kun paiskoi tavaroitaan kassiin. Hän nappasi tyynyn motellin sängyltä ja sysäsi sen päin minua. "Ota tuo mukaan. Tarvitset sitä, jos haluat tuntea olosi mukavaksi autossa. Me emme pysähdy enää turhaan."

Syyllisyys korvensi sisimpääni. En voinut olla miettimättä, kuinka paljon aikaa tämä ehdoin tahdoin vaatimani pysähdys oikein oli meiltä vienyt. Entä jos kyseessä olivat ne kallisarvoiset tunnit, jotka olisivat saattaneet pelastaa Edwardin hengen? En koskaan pystyisi elämään itseni kanssa, mikäli pahimmat pelkoni osoittautuisivat todeksi.

"Älä syyttele itseäsi nyt, Bella", Rosalie komensi nostaessaan laukkunsa olkapäälleen. "Meillä on tärkeämpääkin tekemistä kuin se!"

Minä pyrskähdin. "Ikään kuin sinäkin et syyttäisi minua!"

"Totta kai minä syytän, mutta se on kokonaan eri asia! Anna huoneesi avaimet, minä ja Gisela palautamme ne vastaanottoon. Nähdään autolla!"

He kiirehtivät ulos huoneesta kuin itse pirut olisivat juosseet heidän kannoillaan. Minä tartuin laukkuuni ja olin aikeissa seurata heidän esimerkkiään. Sitten tulin kuitenkin toisiin ajatuksiin ja pysähdyin.

"Tuota… Alice?"

Hän kohotti katseensa laukkunsa temppuilevasta vetoketjusta. "Mitä?" hänen äänensä kuulosti pohjattoman ontolta.

"Miten vampyyri voi tappaa itsensä?"

Muistin Edwardin kertoneen minulle joskus aiemmin, ettei vampyyria voinut tappaa, ellei repinyt häntä kappaleiksi ja polttanut jäseniä sitten yksi kerrallaan. Miten Edward muka voisi tehdä itselleen mitään sellaista? Olisin oksentanut, mikäli minulla olisi ollut vielä kyky tehdä niin - tai jotakin vatsassani, sen puoleen. Jotakin muuta kuin verta.

Alicen suupielet kääntyivät alaspäin. "Se on pitkä juttu, Bella, eikä meillä ole nyt aikaa siihen. Sanotaanko vaikka, ettei se ole kaunis näky."

Hän tanssi edelläni huoneen ovelle. Ravasimme puolijuoksua parkkipaikalle Rosalien auton luokse ja jäimme odottamaan. Rosalie ja Gisela olivat jo tulossa vastaanotosta epäinhimillisen hurjaa vauhtia. Ehdin hädin tuskin huomaamaan, kuinka kaunis yö oikein olikaan kyseessä. Päivästä tulisi vielä kirkas ja aurinkoinen; meidän olisi paras olla kaukana siihen mennessä.

Rosalie avasi autonsa ovet ja me sullouduimme takapenkille istumaan. Motelli jäi taaksemme ehkä arviolta kymmenessä sekunnissa; kuka tahansa ihmisen vaistoja käyttävä olisi jäänyt tuijottamaan jälkeemme suu auki. Minua se ei kuitenkaan häirinnyt. Olisin mieluummin paljastunut vampyyriksi kuin antanut Edwardin kuolla.

"Älä kuole", minä mutisin itsekseni samalla kun upotin kynsiäni kämmeniini. Pettymyksekseni sain huomata, ettei se tuonut mitään helpotusta sisälläni leimuavaan kipuun ja pelkoon. Se ei yksinkertaisesti tuntunut missään. Ummistin silmäni tiukasti. "Älä kuole, älä kiltti, kiltti Edward kuole…"

"Lopeta tuo pirujen maalailu seinille, Bella", Rosalie ärjäisi astetta tavallista korkeammalla äänellä. "Yrittäisit edes olla hyödyllinen!"

"Hän ei kestä tätä", Gisela ennusti pahaenteisesti. "Hän hajoaa liitoksistaan hetkenä minä hyvänsä."

"Hän ei ole niin heikko", Alice puolusti vihaisesti. "Bella on vampyyri nyt, muistakaa se!"

"Joten? Hänellä voi silti olla ihmisen hermot! Anteeksi nyt vain, mutta henkilökohtaisesti minua ei kiinnosta istua tässä katsomassa, kun hän menettää malttinsa. Meidän pitäisi jättää hänet tien päälle."

Haukoin henkeäni vanhasta inhimillisestä tottumuksesta. "Mitä sinä sanoit?" huudahdin kurotellessani Giselan suuntaan.

Hän vastasi katseeseeni täysin ilmeettömästi. "Olen pahoillani, Bella. Minusta tämä matka vain saattaa olla liikaa sinulle."

"Hän on minun poikaystäväni!" minä hermostuin. "Minä olen se, jonka vuoksi hän haluaa tappaa itsensä! Minun täytyy pyytää häneltä anteeksi!"

Rosalie loi minuun pikaisen katseen taustapeilin kautta, enkä voinut olla miettimättä, mitä hän ajatteli - kukaties sitä, että olin juuri myöntänyt syyllisyyteni muutokseeni? Jos hän arvasikin, ei hän kuitenkaan sanonut mitään. Hänen kasvolihaksensa rentoutuivat ja hän kääntyi Giselan puoleen.

"Edward haluaa nähdä Bellan."

"Jos Bella sai hänet pois tolaltaan?" Gisela kohotti kulmiaan. "Rose, ole nyt järkevä. Edwardin mielentila on selvästi erittäin epävakaa. Minusta meidän pitäisi estää häntä järkyttämästä itseään yhtään enempää."

Tuijotin Rosalieta mykkänä kauhusta. Entä jos hän päättäisi uskoa Giselan sanoja ja heittää minut ulos autosta? Olin valmis taistelemaan omasta puolestani, mutta en vakavissani uskonut, että siitä olisi oikeastaan hyötyä. Olin kouluttamaton, voimiini tottumaton vampyyri, ja minulla oli vastassani kaksi erittäin voimakasta lajitoveria. Katsahdin Alicen suuntaan ja tulin nopeasti siihen tulokseen, ettei hänestä olisi varsinaisesti apua minulle. Alice näytti olevan kokonaan toisessa maailmassa, eikä todennäköisesti kuullut enää edes koko keskustelua.

"Rosalie - " minä aloitin rukoilevasti.

Rosalie pudisti kärsimättömästi päätään. "Bella saa jäädä, Gisela. Meillä ei ole aikaa tapella tästä nyt!"

Gisela näytti tyytymättömältä. "Mutta Rose - "

"Bella jää. Toistaiseksi", Rosalie lopetti sillä tavoin pahaenteisesti, että vastalöytynyt riemun kuplani poksahti saman tien. "Emme voi heittää häntä noin vain keskelle valtatietä. Edward ei antaisi sitä meille anteeksi."

Huokaisin helpotuksesta.

"Bella, ole nyt hyödyllinen ja ravistele Alice valveille", Rosalie jatkoi samaan sävyyn. "Tarvitsen ajo-ohjeita."

Tein työtä käskettyä ja tartuin Alicen kapeisiin olkapäihin ravistellen häntä hellävaroin. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin näin tajunnan nykyhetkestä palautuvan Alicen tummiin silmiin. Hän katsoi minua hämmentyneenä.

"Mitä nyt?"

"Ajo-ohjeita, Alice", Rosalie ohjeisti. "Minne me olemme menossa?"

"Tuota - " Alice aukoi hetken ajan suutaan. "En minä tiedä."

"MITÄ?" räjähti Gisela.

"Alice", Rosalie maanitteli. "Sinä näit sen näyn. Missä Edward oli?"

"Siinä samassa metsässä", minä vastasin Alicen puolesta. "Sama puu."

"Tämä on toivotonta… te haluatte meidän etsivän puuta?"

"Mitä sinä sitten ehdottaisit?"

Rosalie käänsi auton tienpenkalle ja teki äkkipysäyksen. Lensin täydellä voimalla vasten hänen istuintaan.

"Anteeksi", mutisin nolona nojautuessani taas taaksepäin. "En varmaan ikinä opi varomaan."

Hän ei kiinnittänyt minuun mitään huomiota. "Alice, me tarvitsemme jonkinlaisen toimintasuunnitelman! Emme me voi ajaa ympäriinsä noin vain ilman mitään päänmäärää, siitä on enemmän haittaa kuin hyötyä."

"Minä mietin koko ajan", Alice puuskahti onnettomana. "Mutta Rose, sanoit itsekin, että tässä maassa on miljoona puuta! Miten me muka löydämme sen yhden oikean?"

"Miten olisi matkatoimisto?" minä ehdotin tippaakaan ajattelematta.

Kolme epäuskoista silmäparia liimautui kasvoihini.

"No… se vain kävi mielessäni. Siis eihän siitä varmasti hyötyä ole, tai mitään. Mutta Alicehan sanoi, että se puu oli harvinaisen iso, vai mitä? Iso ja valkearunkoinen. On mahdollista, että siitä on tehty merkintä matkatoimistoon. Luonnonpuistonähtävyytenä tai jonakin sellaisena... kannattaa sitä ainakin yrittää, vai mitä?"

Ällistyksekseni näin hyväksyvän ilmeen kohoavan Rosalien häikäiseville kasvoille. "Bella puhuu järkeä. Sitä kannattaa ainakin yrittää. Missä on lähin matkatoimisto?"

Gisela sulki silmänsä ja yritti muistella. "Tananassa", hän sanoi lopulta. "Sinne on täältä noin kolmekymmentä kilometriä."

"Mihin suuntaan?"

"Tee u-käännös."

Rosalie teki työtä käskettyä. Parin sekunnin kuluttua hän oli jo kääntänyt avoautonsa ympäri ja me matkasimme takaisin pitkin vilkasliikenteistä moottoritietä. Loin nopean silmäyksen taivaalle. Pilviverho oli peittänyt mustan taivaan, joskaan en ollut valmis luottamaan siihen, että se kestäisi kovin pitkään; puiden latvat taipuivat navakan tuulen voimasta tavalla, joka kieli, että aurinko saattaisi hyvinkin pilkistää pilven takaa jossakin vaiheessa. Hautasin kynteni auton penkkiin kärsimättömyyttäni piilotellen. Tässä vaiheessa matkantekoa toivo alkoi olla jo vähissä, mutta se ei tarkoittanut sitä, ettenkö olisi voinut yhä elätellä niitä pieniä rippeitä, jotka siitä olivat jäljellä.

Tunnelma autossa oli muuttunut kokonaan. Aiemmin niin kireällä tuulella ollut Rosalie napsautti autoradion päälle, ja jumputtava peruspoppi täytti auton. Katsoessani vieressäni istuvaa Alicea näin hänen synkeän naamionsa vaihtuneen helpottuneeseen hymyyn.

"Olet nero, Isabella Swan", hän kehaisi tarttuessaan käteeni. Hänen iloinen ilmeensä vaihtui nopeasti nenännyrpistykseen. "Mutta sinun kyntesi eivät totisesti ole neron työtä. Bella, minä todella toivon, että olisit vihjannut muutoksen mahdollisuudesta ennen kuin menit tekemään mitään hätiköityä. Olisin voinut tehdä jotain näille kynsillesi, tiedäthän? Nyt olet jumissa niiden kanssa ikuisuuden!"

Siirsin katseeni epätasaisiin kynsiini sekä järsittyihin sormenpäihini. Niinpä tietenkin.

"Olisitte myös voineet tehdä jotakin hänen hiuksilleen", arvosteli Gisela. "Ne ovat niin... muodottomat."

"Luoja, olisin mieluummin kuollut kuin koskenut hänen hiuksiinsa!" Alice protestoi nauraen. "Edward Cullen rakastaa noita hiuksia. Se tarkoittaa sitä, ettei Edward ilahtuisi, jos tekisin niille jotakin. Vielä enemmän - jos koskisin niihin, Edward Cullen tappaisi minut."

"Alice", minä huomautin hienovaraisesti. "Sinä olet jo kuollut."

"Mihinpä vampyyri vanhoista sanonnoistaan pääsisi?" Alice kysyi kohauttaen olkapäitään. Tarkemmin ajateltuaan hän lisäsi: "Enkä minä oikeastaan haluaisikaan."

Hymyilin itsekseni ja ryhdyin penkomaan laukkuani paremman tekemisen puutteessa. Se oli täynnä tavaraa, jota mitä todennäköisimmin en koskaan tarvitsisi. Särkylääkkeitä, laastareita... hymähdin nähdessäni pienen pakkauksen tamponeja laukkuni pohjalla. _Niitä _nyt en ainakaan jäisi ikävöimään.

"Mitä luulet, pitäisikö minun hankkiutua näistä tavaroista eroon?"

Alice kurkisti uteliaasti laukkuuni. "Anna sille aikaa. Ei sinun tarvitse luopua kaikista ihmisentavoistasi yhdessä yössä! Hei, mikä tämä on?"

"Minun lompakkoni", ilmoitin katsellessani, kuinka Alice onki mokkanahkaisen rahapussini laukun uumenista. En ehtinyt sanomaan mitään, ennen kuin hän oli jo avannut sen ja penkoi innokkaasti sen sisältöä. Hän ei osoittanut minkäänlaista mielenkiintoa lukuisille seteleilleni, tai puolityhjänä kilisevälle kolikkopussille. Charlielta lainatut luottokorttini saivat hänet nauramaan.

"No _näistä _sinä voisit kyllä hankkiutua eroon!"

"Miten niin? Sikäli kuin minä tiedän, vampyyritkin tuhlaavat rahaa. Ainakin tietyt minun tuntemani vampyyrit", lisäsin kiusoitellen.

Alice tuhahti. "Niin, mutta nämä kortit... turhaan sinä isäsi rahoja käytät! Sinä olet Edwardin tyttö, ja sitä paitsi yksi meistä nyt. Se tarkoittaa, että olet Cullen. Se taas tarkoittaa sitä, että meidän rahamme ovat sinunkin käytössäsi. Odota vain. Kunhan löydämme Edwardin, hän huolehtii siitä, että saat omat luottokorttisi meidän tilillemme."

Ajatus sai minut tuntemaan oloni epämukavaksi. En ollut ikinä oikein kunnolla tottunut siihen, miten huolettomasti Cullenit käsittelivät suuria rahavarastojaan minun läsnä ollessani. Joskus minusta tuntui siltä, että he tunsivat syyllisyyttä viedessään minulta mahdollisuuden "oikeaan elämään" (kuten Edward sitä kutsui) ja halusivat korvata sen ostamalla minulle mitä ikinä halusivat. Minä vain olin tottunut käyttämään omia rahojani.

"Sinä siis uskot, että me löydämme Edwardin? Että hän ei ole vielä ehtinyt tehdä... no, sitä?" kysyin hiljaa.

Alice vaihtoi vaivaantuneena asentoa penkillään. "Rehellisesti sanottuna…. en tiedä. Mitä tahansa voi tapahtua, kai. Mutta jos me saamme sen puun olinpaikan selville matkatoimistossa - no, sehän on puoli voittoa. Eikö olekin? On hyvä pitää toivoa yllä."

Nyökkäsin. Hänen kauniit, valkeat sormensa käänsivät esille lompakkoni valokuville tarkoitetun osaston ja tyhjensivät nopeasti siellä olevat valokuvat autonpenkille meidän väliimme. Valokuvia oli vain muutama: yksi minusta äitini ja isäni kanssa, yksi Culleneista ja - kuten olettaa saattoi - useampi Edwardista. Hymyilin kuville surullisesti. Yhdessä niistä minä ja Edward istuimme Cullenien kotitalon portailla. Hän oli kietaissut toisen käsivartensa löysästi olkapäideni ympärille ja kuiskutti jotakin korvaani. Minä kikatin hänen puheilleen.

"Muistan tuon päivän", sanoin pehmeästi. "Silloin oli melkein aurinkoista. Jasper juoksi meidän perässämme kameran kanssa koko päivän."

"Jazz kuvaa hyvin."

"Onko sinulla ikävä häntä?"

Alice levitteli käsiään hymyillen. "Meillä on aina ikävä toisiamme. Sitä se kai on, kun on kuolematon ja ikuisesti naimisissa", hän hymähti sarkastisesti. "Mutta ei tässä mikään kiire ole. Jasperkin välittää Edwardista ja haluaa hänet takaisin kotiin."

Ailahteleva mielialani laski taas ja me vaikenimme. Aamuyö riippui raskaana yllämme; oli suden hetki, kuten Rosalien samettinen ääni hetken kuluttua tiedotti auton etuosan hämärästä. Muistin Edwardin kertoneen minulle joskus suden hetkestä. Sen oli tarkoitus olla yön kylmin hetki, ennen kuin aamu alkoi sarastaa.

"Silloin kuolee kaikkein eniten ihmisiä", Rosalie sanoi tuijottaen minua peilin kautta aistikkailla, tummilla silmillään.

Aurinko nousi jo kovaa vauhtia, kun Rosalie antoi autonsa viimein madella Tananan paikkakunnan kuoppaista pääkatua pitkin eteenpäin. Olin siihen mennessä jo kuolemanväsynyt, mitä odottamiseen tuli; pitkät tunnit ennen aamunkoittoa olivat saaneet minut puremaan sormenpääni entistäkin pahempaan kuntoon vastalöytyneillä terävillä hampaillani. Olin vaatimalla vaatinut, että nopeuttaisimme matkantekoa jotenkin, mutta toiset olivat vastustaneet - ei ollut mitään järkeä kiirehtiä Tananaan, kun emme kuitenkaan pääsisi sisälle matkatoimistoon ennen kello kahdeksaa aamulla. Nyt kävimme toivotonta taistoa aikaa vastaan. Päivästä tulisi mitä ilmeisimmin aurinkoinen, ja meidän olisi jätettävä Tanana taaksemme sinä silmänräpäyksenä, kun auringonsäteet lankeaisivat pääkadulle. Vielä toistaiseksi auton pyörien alla rahiseva hiekkatie kuitenkin pysytteli varjon viileydessä.

Kaupungissa ei ollut kovin paljon nähtävää. Pelkkä pääkatu, ja sen varrella olevat kaupat. Olisi osannut luetella ne ulkoa yhden silmäilykerran jälkeen - vaatekauppa, levykauppa, ruokaputiikki, kirjakauppa, turhaa toivoa elämästä elättelevä matkatoimisto, sekä jostakin omituisesta syystä _saluuna. _Tunsin välittömästi joutuneeni Villiin Länteen, vaikka olimmekin edelleen pohjoisessa.

Rosalie pysäköi auton matkatoimiston eteen, ja odotimme kärsimättömästi sen avautumista. Jännitys kipristeli vatsanpohjassani. Silmäilin vuoroin matkatoimiston ovessa riippuvaa "SULJETTU"-kylttiä, vuoroin taivaanrantaa, minne valo kerääntyi pelottavan nopeaa tahtia.

Viimein auton kello näytti kahdeksaa, ja matkatoimiston sisälle syttyivät valot. Me kiirehdimme avaamaan oviamme jo ennen kuin matkatoimiston nainen oli ehtinyt irrottamaan kylttiä ovesta. Sitten ovi työnnettiin auki ja me olimme kadulla. Säntäsimme kilpaa matkatoimiston ovelle, ja pystyimme vain vaivoin estämään itseämme kiihdyttämästä tahtiamme yliluonnollisen nopeaksi.

Matkatoimiston ovella Alice pysäytti minut.

"Bella, tiedän ettei se motellissa ollut nainen vaikuttanut mitenkään sinun… no, janotilanteeseesi. Mutta minusta meidän pitäisi silti olla varovaisia. Mitä tahansa tapahtuukin, älä hengitä tuolla sisällä, onko selvä? Ja pysyttele ovensuussa."

Lupasin, ja Alice irrotti otteensa kyynärtaipeestani. Katselin syrjästä, kuinka hänen laiha, pystytukkainen hahmonsa kiirehti ovelle. Hän repäisi oven rempseästi auki ja asteli sisälle toiset tytöt kannoillaan. Minä hidastelin heidän jäljessään ja jättäydyin kuuliaisesti oven viereen seisomaan. Alice porhalsi suoraa päätä tiskille.

Virkailijanainen - pitkä, vaaleatukkainen, ruudulliseen paitaan pukeutunut kalpea alaskalainen - ei ollut ilmeisesti osannut odottaa innokkaita matkailijoita siihen aikaan aamusta, sillä hänen silmiinsä syttyi iloinen tuike. Hänen poskensa punoittivat, ja ensi kertaa elämässäni minä ymmärsin, miksi Edward oli pitänyt niin paljon minun punastumisestani. Ihmiset näyttivät kerta kaikkiaan _herkullisilta _punastuessaan!

Tajutessani ajatukseni käänsin ne vilkkaasti uusille urille. Tällaista siis oli olla vampyyri, ajattelin lievästi inhoten. Onneksi nälkäni ei ollut vielä päässyt yltymään kovin kovaksi.

"Me etsimme puuta", Alice sanoi matkatoimistovirkailijalle.

"Anteeksi kuinka?"

"Se on jonkinlainen nähtävyys. Luonnonkohde, tai jotakin vastaavaa. Iso, iso puu täällä Alaskassa - hyvin vanha, ja hyvin leveä rungoltaan. Ehkä jalava", Alice luetteli juohevasti. Tiesin matkatoimistovirkailijan antavan periksi jo ennen kuin näin hänen vastentahtoisen ilmeensä pehmenevän jonkinlaiseksi hymyksi. Jos olin jotakin Cullenien perheen jäsenistä oppinut niin sen, että he osasivat häikäistä kuolevaisen kuin kuolevaisen tekemään niin kuin halusivat.

"Vanha jalava... odotahan, niin katsotaan."

Nainen näpytteli hakusanan tietokoneelleen ja ryhtyi käymään vaihtoehtoja läpi kulmat kurtussa. Hoputin häntä rauhattomana mieleni perukoilla.

"Holy Crossin lähettyvillä on kansallispuisto... katson sieltä… jalava, te sanoitte?"

"Tai tammi. En minä tiedä, olen aina ollut huono erottamaan puita toisistaan. Ei se ainakaan mänty ollut", Alice sanoi avuliaasti.

"Sillä oli vaalea runko", Gisela tokaisi mulkaisten Alicea pahasti. "Melkein valkoinen, vai mitä, Allie?"

"No, sellaisen löytämisen pitäisi olla jo helpompaa. Yksi on aivan pohjoisessa, Selawikissa… mutta tuskinpa te tätä etsitte, ei tämä ole kovin vanhakaan. Kolmesataavuotias, Selawikin luonnonpuiston nähtävyys", virkailijanainen selitti asiallisesti.

"Näytä, minä katson."

Alice kiersi tietokonepäätteen toiselle puolelle ja kumartui katsomaan. Hän pudisti päätään pettyneenä.

"Ei se tuo ole. Vielä isompi ja valkoisempi."

Virkailija nyökkäsi asiantuntevasti ja kirjoitti muutaman hakusanan lisää tietokoneelleen. Hän selasi hiirellään vaihtoehtoja alaspäin, kunnes Alice viimein pysäytti hänet ilahtuneen huudahduksen kera.

"Tuo! Tuo se on!"

"Ettepä olisi voineet valita kauempana sijaitsevaa puuta", matkatoimistovirkailija kommentoi näpsäyttäessään Alicen valitsemaa puuta hiirellä. "Tämä puu sijaitsee Emmonakin metsässä. Aivan lännessä, Alaskan rajalla. Oletteko nyt varmoja?"

"Olemme!" Alice kiljaisi innostuneena. Minäkin uskalsin taas toivoa; edes matkatoimistovirkailijan sanat puun kaukaisuudesta eivät saaneet minua hermostumaan. Jopa Rosalie ja Gisela hymyilivät leveästi.

"Haluaisitteko, että varaan teille matkan Emmonakiin? Sinne ei aja autolla aivan hetkessä, tiedättehän", muistutti nainen.

Me kieltäydyimme lyhyesti. Alice kiitti naista leveän hymyn kera ja paimensi meidät kaikki ulos ovesta, ennen kuin nainen ehti sanomaan sanaakaan. Ohitsekiitävän hetken verran tunsin huonoa omaatuntoa hänen puolestaan. Hän oli varmasti elätellyt toivoa siitä, että saisi viimein myydä matkan jollekulle, ja nyt me marssimme ulos ovesta.

Kadulla Alice halasi minua tiukasti. "Me menemme Emmonakiin! Nyt meillä on viimein oikein todella toivoa!"

"Se sujui helpommin kuin osasin toivoa", Rosaliekin myönsi. "Nyt meidän tarvitsee vain ajaa sinne viivyttelemättä. Alice, soita Carlislelle ja kerro, että olemme Edwardin jäljillä. Ehkä hän ei ole vielä ehtinyt tekemään mitään typerää."

Seuraavat tunnit purjehtivat ohitseni jonkinlaisen horteen vallassa. Rosalie ajoi niin lujaa kuin ikinä uskalsi ja soitti musiikkiaan laulaen mukana. Gisela pureskeli kynsiään hermostuneena, ja Alice lörpötteli puhelimessa jonkun Cullenin perheen jäsenen kanssa; mitä todennäköisimmin kyseessä oli Jasper, sillä Alicen täydellisesti kaartuvien huulten raosta purkautui vähän väliä heleä, tyttömäinen kikatus. Minä heittelehdin puolelta toiselle ja toivoin, että olisin voinut nukkua. Hyvää asentoa oli vaikea löytää; saatoin olla vampyyri, mutta en suinkaan ollut tehty raudasta. Edes nykyinen turvavöitä vaatimaton olotilani ei tehnyt rentoutumista tippaakaan helpommaksi.

"No, Bella, joko olet päättänyt, mitä sanot Edwardille, kunhan pääsemme hänen luokseen?" Rosalie tiedusteli.

Olin niin pöllämystynyt hänen äkillisen hyväntuulisuutensa vuoksi, etten ensi alkuun ymmärtänyt edes vastata. Rosalie oli kenties hieman hellittänyt piikittelyään - ja olin siitä äärimmäisen kiitollinen - mutta huomiota hän ei juuri viitsinyt minuun kiinnittää. Arvelin hänen riemastuneen niin paljon päämäärän löytämisestä, että hän yksinkertaisesti unohti vihoitella minulle.

"Suoraan sanottuna minulla ei ole aavistustakaan", tunnustin. "Mitä hänelle muka voisi sanoa?"

"Miten olisi, että rakastat häntä?" Alice ehdotti hilpeästi sujauttaessaan hopeisen matkapuhelimen takaisin taskuunsa. Hänen silmänsä loistivat.

"Tai että olet pahoillasi?" jatkoi Gisela.

Kiemurtelin penkilläni. Harkitsin väittäväni, ettei minulla ollut mitään, mistä olla pahoillani, mutta se olisi ollut suoranainen valhe, enkä ollut koskaan osannut valehdella.

"Äh, hellitä vähän, Gissy", Alice nauroi ja halasi minua. "Kaikki on hyvin! Me löydämme Edwardin!"

Kuin vastalauseena hänen sanoilleen auto allamme paukahti ja alkoi yskiä. Vinkaisin säikähtäneenä.

"Mitä nyt?"

Auto pamahteli ja tärisi edelleen. Vauhtimme alkoi hidastua. Kun katsoin taakseni, panin merkille, että pakoputkesta tulvehti mustankatkuinen savupilvi. Rosalie alkoi kirota ja hakkasi kämmenellään kojelautaa.

"Ei, kiltti, rakas, älä tee tätä meille nyt", hän aneli pelästynyt sävy äänessään. Minä puristin käsiäni nyrkkiin kaikin voimin. Näin ei voinut käydä meille, jankutin epätoivoisesti mieleni perukoilla. _Meille ei voi yksinkertaisesti käydä näin!_

Moottori alkoi lakkoilla, ja Rosalie ohjasi auton vastentahtoisesti pikkutielle, jonka tienviitan päälle oli pystytetty kyltti "HUOLTOASEMALLE". Minun teki mieli itkeä. Tuntui kuin kohtalo olisi määrännyt, että Edward kuolisi. Miksi meille muka muuten olisi käynyt tällä tavalla? Moottorilakko… se ei yksinkertaisesti voinut olla totta...

Rosalie sammutti lakkoilevan autonsa huoltoaseman ulkopuolelle. Hän painoi käsijarrun pohjaan ja nousi ulos autosta vaivautumatta odottamaan, että me seuraisimme. Hänen kasvojaan koristi aivan uudenlainen päättäväisyys, kun hän käveli konepellin luokse ja väänsi sen punaisen kannen auki kumartuen moottorin puoleen. Tuijotin häntä suu auki.

"Osaako Rosalie muka korjata auton?"

Gisela katsoi minua alentuvasti. "Hän harrastaa autojen keräämistä, mitä sinä muka odotit?"

"Tuota… en tiedä. Että hän antaa Emmettin korjata ne?" ehdotin. Emmett olisi kyllä suostunut, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Miesparkahan teki mitä vain Rosalien vuoksi!

"Sinulla on vielä paljon opittavaa Cullenin perheestä", Gisela nauroi päätään pudistaen.

"Sitten on hyvä, että Bellalla on aikaa. Loputtomasti aikaa", Alice sanoi pujottaen kätensä käsikoukkuuni. "Tule, Bella. Mennään katsomaan, mitä mieltä Rosalie on tilanteesta."

Pelko kuristi kurkkuani, kun liityimme Rosalien seuraan huoltoaseman parkkipaikalle. Tilanne ei toden totta näyttänyt hyvältä matkan jatkumisen kannalta. Auton moottorista kohosi niin paksua savua, että sitä olisi voinut parhaassa tapauksessa leikata saksilla. Rosalien huolellisesti sinisellä helmiäislakalla sivellyt kynnet tempoivat turhautuneena moottorin osia sinne tänne, kun hän yritti selvittää, missä oikein oli vika. En uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Pieni ääni sisälläni kuiskasi, että Rosalie teki työtään turhaan. Meidän ei selvästikään ollut tarkoitus löytää Edwardia; kaikki puhui sitä vastaan.

"Rose", Alice sanoi varoittavaan sävyyn.

"Hitto, _mitä?_"

"Aurinko", Alice ilmoitti yksinkertaisesti.

Loin pikaisen silmäyksen taivaalle. Aurinko oli jo hiipinyt korkealle taivaankannelle ja näytti nyt valmistautuvan astumaan esiin pilviverhonsa takaa. Liikahdin vaistomaisesti huoltoaseman varjoon auringonvaloa peräten. Gisela kömpi ulos autosta seuraten minun esimerkkiäni. Rosalie kirosi taas ja läimäytti sitten auton konepellin kiinni niin rajusti, että koko auto nytkähti. Joku lähettyvillä seisovista miehistä vislasi ihailevasti.

"Pitäkää hemmetti suunne kiinni!" Rosalie huusi miesten suuntaan. He perääntyivät autojensa luokse, mutta nauroivat edelleen. Rosalie saapasteli varjoon itsekseen sadatellen.

"Moottori on rikki, eikä sitä saa korjattua ilman varaosia. Ei tästä mitään tule, helvetti! Tuolla autolla ei ajeta enää metriäkään, ennen kuin saan sen korjattua."

"Haluatko, että soitan hinauspalvelun?" Alice tarjosi ottaen puhelimensa esille taskustaan.

"Elleivät he voi hinata meitä Emmonakiin, älä ihmeessä vaivaudu."

Seisoimme synkeinä huoltoaseman varjossa. En voinut uskoa, että matkamme yksinkertaisesti päättyi tällä tavalla - että Edward, mikäli oli nyt ylipäätänsä yhä elossa, kuolisi vain, koska automme oli hajonnut. Se oli jollakin tavalla liian sairasta, liian käsittämätöntä, enkä sen puoleen halunnut edes yrittää ymmärtää sitä. Huomasin harkitsevani, kauanko meiltä kestäisi juosta Emmonakiin. Edward ainakin oli juossut aina hurjaa vauhtia, ja jos meillä kaikilla oli vampyyrin voimat… Yläpuolellamme kiiluva aurinko kuitenkin teki suunnitelman tyhjäksi. Emme ehtisi ottaa muutamaa askelta enempää, ennen kuin meillä jo olisi poliisit kannoillamme. Tilanteen toivottomuus sai vartaloni käpristymään kokoon silkasta surkeudesta.

Äkkiä Gisela kohotti päätään. "Nuo miehet tuolla - "

"Mitä heistä? Et kai sinä aio varastaa heidän autoaan?" Rosalie äyskähti kuivasti. "Koska ei millään pahalla, Gisela, mutta sellainen ei toimi - "

"Sitten on hyvä, etten minä tarkoittanut sitä", tiuskaisi Gisela. "Minä tunnen yhden noista miehistä! Olen varma, että hän lainaa autoaan minulle, jos vain pyydän."

"No, mitä sinä sitten oikein odotat?" Alice huudahti, ja helpotuksen ja riemun sekainen hehku valaisi hänen kasvonsa. Minäkin uskalsin melkein hymyillä. "Mene jo, meillä ei ole hetkeäkään hukattavaksi! Meidän täytyy olla Emmonakissa ennen yötä, tai - "

Gisela kuitenkin viivytteli. "En mielelläni tekisi tällaista temppua vanhalle ystävälle", hän sanoi sovinnaisesti. "Voi olla, että se vaatii melkoisesti suostuttelua. Ryhdyn siihen vain yhdellä ehdolla."

"Voi Luoja!" minä voihkaisin ja hautasin pääni käsiini. "Nyt on kyse Edwardista, Gisela! Minä luulin, että sinä välitit hänestä!"

"Niin minä välitänkin", Gisela sanoi ykskantaan. Hänen tummat silmänsä kiiluivat pahanilkisesti. "Kuten sanoin, teen tämän ainoastaan yhdellä ehdolla - ja minä teen sen hänen parhaakseen. Voin hankkia meille auton, mutta se on vain kolmelle vampyyrille. Bella jää tänne."

"Mitä?" minä parkaisin järkyttyneenä.

"Et voi olla tosissasi!" Alice täydensi. "Gisela - "

Hän ravisti päätään tiukasti. "Ei, ei ja ei. Mikäli Bella roikkuu yhä mukanamme, minä en tee mitään. Voitte tietenkin yrittää hankkia auton omin avuin, mutta - "

"Sinä olet sairas!" sylkäisin. "Edward on minun poikaystäväni!"

"Ja paljon siitä onkin ollut hyötyä hänelle", Gisela nälväisi. "Myönnä pois, sinä et osaa tehdä muuta kuin satuttaa häntä!"

"Tuo ei ole totta!" huusi Alice. "Edward rakastaa häntä!"

"Edward rakastaa häntä niin paljon, että kuolisi hänen puolestaan! Silloin hänen on parempi päästää irti", Gisela vastusti.

Tiesin, että minun olisi pitänyt sanoa vielä jotakin - puolustaa itseäni - mutta en löytänyt oikeita sanoja. Minusta tuntui kuin olisin leijunut jossakin korkealla oman ruumiini yläpuolella ja hämmästellyt tätä kauhunhetkeä mykkänä ja ruumiittomana, ikään kuin en olisikaan ollut minä itse. En ymmärtänyt, miten Gisela saattoi tehdä minulle tällä tavalla.

"Ystäväni on lähdössä pian, meillä ei ole aikaa tapella tästä", Gisela sanoi kireästi. Sillä hetkellä hänessä ei ollut mitään kaunista. Minun silmissäni hän oli pelkkä peto, hyytävä ja verenhimoinen, ja minä olin saalis, jonka hän halusi tallata jalkoihinsa. Hänen täyteläiset huulensa kapenivat yhdeksi julmaksi viivaksi, tummansinisen paidan hihoista työntyvät pitkät kynnet näyttivät janoavan tietään minun kurkulleni. Astuin vaistomaisesti askeleen taaksepäin.

"Gisela - " Alice yritti vielä, mutta Giselan kylmä ilme sai hänet vaikenemaan.

"Jos haluatte auton, Bella jää tänne. Ottakaa tai jättäkää."

Rosalie vilkaisi ensin minua ja sitten Alicea. "Gisela on oikeassa, meillä ei ole aikaa tapella tästä. Bella jää tänne."  
"Mitä?" minä kirkaisin epäuskoisena. "Rosalie, sinä olet - "

"Sillä ei ole väliä, mitä minä olen!" hän äyskäisi vastaukseksi. "Nyt on kyse Edwardin hengestä! Luulisi sen merkitsevän sinullekin enemmän kuin sinun pienet, kurjat tunteesi!"

Kavahdin taaksepäin. "Entä miten te luulette pelastavanne Edwardin, jos minä en ole siellä?" kuiskasin. "Kuka teistä suostuttelee hänet tulemaan takaisin?"  
"Minä teen sen", Gisela ilmoitti hymyillen herttaisesti nyt, kun asiat olivat saaneet hänen tahtonsa mukaisen käänteen. Hän tarttui Rosalien käteen ja upotti sormensa hänen sormiensa lomaan. "Tule, Rose, mennään hakemaan se auto."

"Ette voi tehdä tätä minulle!" minä hengähdin kauhusta sekaisin. "Minä rakastan häntä!"

"Usko pois, Bella, et ole ainoa", Rosalie sanoi hiljaa, kuin pahoitellen. Minua nauratti - tiesin kyllä, ettei hän tuntenut minkäänlaista katumusta. Hän oli ainoastaan helpottunut päästessään minusta eroon. Sitähän hän oli halunnut alusta asti. Olisin halunnut huutaa hänelle, kirkua vasten hänen kasvojana kaiken sen, mitä oikein ajattelinkaan hänestä. Mitkään maailman sanat eivät olisi riittäneet kuvaamaan sitä vihaa, jonka vallassa sillä hetkellä olin.

"Sinä jäät tänne, Bella", Rosalie sanoi kääntyessään Giselan mukana pois. "Se on viimeinen sanani. Tai ei sittenkään. Viimein neuvoni on: älä syö ketään välipalaksi."

Hän puristi Giselan käden otteeseensa ja käveli kipakoin askelin tiehensä. Jäin tuijottamaan heidän jälkeensä turtana.

"Voi, Bella, olen pahoillani!" Alice huudahti lennähtäessään kaulaani. Hänen tuttu, suloinen tuoksunsa ympäröi minut. Hän painoi leukansa kaulakuoppaani ja suuteli minua poskelle samalla kun sujautti käteeni jotakin pientä ja metallista - matkapuhelimensa. "Älä pelkää, me pidämme huolen Edwardista. Ja kun olemme löytäneet hänet... pidän huolen siitä, että tuo noita saa kuulla kunniansa. Usko pois, Edward ei anna tätä anteeksi!"

Hymyilin heikosti. Kosto oli tällä hetkellä mitätön lohtu.

"Soita Jazzille", Alice lisäsi perääntyessään kauniit kasvot surua tulvillaan. "Pyydä, että hän tulee hakemaan sinut kotiin."

"En halua mennä kotiin", kuiskasin.

Alicen sormenpäät sipaisivat poskeani. "Tiedän", hän sanoi myötätuntoisesti. "Minäkään en haluaisi erota sinusta. Mutta kyllä kai sinä ymmärrät, tämä on ainoa mahdollisuus - "

Nyökkäsin. Alicen pieni kämmen lipsahti otteestani ja sitten hän jo hölkkäsi muiden perään pysytellen edelleen huolekkaasti varjossa. Seisoin paikalleni jähmettyneenä ja katselin, kuinka he loittonivat askel askeleelta - kolme vampyyria, kaikki matkalla etsimään sitä yhtä olentoa, jota minun jokainen soluni niin suuresti kaipasi ja rakasti. Viha kupli sisälläni ja muuttui sitten jonkinlaiseksi alistuneeksi suruksi. Olin menettänyt Edwardin. Sillä hetkellä tiesin sen varmemmin kuin kertaakaan aiemmin. Olin kokenut liika ja yrittänyt liikaa; tästä en enää selviäisi. Minun oli aika sanoa katkerat hyvästit Edward Cullenille.

"ROSALIE!" kirkaisin viimeisen epätoivon puuskan siivittämänä.

Hän ei kääntynyt, mutta tiesin hänen kuuntelevan; sen saattoi nähdä tavasta, jolla hänen virheettömän valkoisen talvitakkinsa verhoama selkä jäykistyi ja askeleet hidastivat kuin vasten tahtoaankin. En jäänyt miettimään, vaan avasin taas suuni ja huusin hänen jälkeensä sen ainoan asian, jonka saatoin toivoa muuttavan hänen mielensä.

"VIHASIKO EDWARD MUKA SINUA, KUN TOIT EMMETTIN KOTIIN? SYYTTIKÖ EDWARD SINUA, KUN SINÄ RAKASTUIT HÄNEEN? PAHUS, MISTÄ LÄHTIEN RAKASTAMINEN MUKA ON OLLUT NIIN SUURI RIKOS?"

Hän kuuli minut, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Huoltoaseman pihalla seisovat merkityksettömät olennot kääntyivät katsomaan minua yhtä aikaa sekä kummeksuen että säälivästi. En kiinnittänyt heihin mitään huomiota. Katselin toiveikkaasti Rosalien jäykkää hahmoa ja rukoilin, että hän viimein ymmärtäisi sen, mitä olin yrittänyt selittää hänelle äänettömästi kaiken aikaa. Näin Rosalien värähtävän sanojeni voimasta, mutta siltikään hän ei kääntynyt; hän ei edes hidastanut.

Seurasin voimattomana sivusta, kuinka kolmikko katosi näkyvistäni nurkan taakse. Äkkiä olin täysin yksin, ja alusta asti toivoton etsintäretkeni oli ohi. Olin rakastanut Edwardia, ja nyt hän oli lipsunut otteestani. Epätoivon harmaanmusta aalto pyyhkäisi ylitseni ja hukutti minut mukanaan; vajosin kylmälle asfaltille huoltoaseman portaille ja kiedoin käsivarteni ympärilleni suojatakseni itseäni siltä kylmyydeltä, joka äkkiä vyöryi jääkauden lailla sydämeeni valloittaen sen täysin. Keinuttelin itseäni puolelta toiselle siinä portailla ja yritin keskittyä hengittämään sitä happea jota en tarvinnut, elämään sitä elämää jota en halunnut… koko olemiseni tuntui valuneen tyhjiin yhdessä silmänräpäyksessä. Suljin silmäni ja hautasin pääni vasten kovaa kiviseinää välittämättä tavasta, jolla tiilet painuivat päänahkaani. Tämä oli ohi. Kaikki oli ohi.


	5. osa 4

Jossakin vaiheessa päivää terve järki läpäisi sen harmaan usvaisen muurin, jonka järkytys oli ympärilleni rakentanut, ja siirryin sisätiloihin suojaan vaivihkaa lähemmäs hiipivältä auringonvalolta. Pujahdin huoltoaseman hämärimpään nurkkaan ja käperryin sinne yksinäisyyteeni. Kukaan huoltoaseman vähistä asiakkaista ei kiinnittänyt läsnäolooni mitään huomiota. Olin siitä yksinomaan kiitollinen; en ollut sillä tuulella, että olisin jaksanut teeskennellä vastaanottavaista minkään valtakunnan keskusteluyrityksille.

Vedin vapisevat polveni rintaani vasten ja yritin keskittyä tilanteeseen. Alice, Rosalie ja Gisela olivat nyt poissa. Peruuttamattomasti poissa. Jäljellä oli enää Rosalien hajonnut auto, ja minä olin jumissa tällä huoltoasemalla auringonpaisteen saartamana. Olin ansassa. Painoin pääni vasten polviani ja yritin keksiä jonkin tavan selviytyä irti tästä sotkusta. Emmett oli kerran väittänyt minun olevan poikkeuksellisen älykäs ollakseni ihminen - miksi sitten en nyt pystynyt löytämään tuosta älykkyydestä palastakaan? Pääni sisällä tuntui olevan tyhjyyttään ammottava luola, joka vain odotti nielaistakseen loputkin minusta. Epätoivo tykytti nykyisin niin tyhjissä suonissani. Minun oli pakko - yksinkertaisesti pakko - päästä Edwardin luokse.

Loin nopean katseen huoltoaseman seinällä riippuvaan kuluneeseen kelloon. Se oli puoli kolme iltapäivällä; enää seitsemisen tuntia, ja pimeys laskeutuisi. Pelko söi minua sisältäpäin. Löytäisivätkö toiset Edwardin ajoissa? Saisivatko he suostuteltua hänet tulemaan takaisin? Pelkäsin, etteivät he onnistuisi; että Gisela sanoisi jotakin, mikä saisi Edwardin vihaamaan minua ikuisesti. Viha leimahti sisälläni.

Nousin ylös niin nopeasti, että olin vähällä kaataa pöydän kumoon. Ihmiset tiskin takana kääntyivät katsomaan minua kummissaan. En välittänyt, vaan kompastelin suorinta tietä vessaan ja läimäytin oven kiinni perässäni. Vessan peilin ääressä keikistelevä pikkutyttö hätkähti ääntä. Kurtistin hänelle kulmiani, avasin vesihanan ja keskityin läiskyttämään kylmää vettä kasvoilleni. Se tuntui enemmänkin haalealta kuin jäätävältä; vasten kylmää ihoani edes lumi ei olisi tuntunut enää samalta. Suljin vesihanan vihaisesti. Minun täytyi, täytyi rauhoittua!

"Oletko sinä vampyyri?" pikkutytön särkynyt ääni kysyi viereltäni.  
Vilkaisin häntä säikähtäneenä. En ollut koskaan juuri pitänyt lapsista - he olivat liian vikkeliä, liian omituisia ja ennen kaikkea liian suorasukaisia. Tämä nimenomainen tapaus kuitenkin näytti melkoisen viattomalta. Hänellä oli raidalliset värikkäät sukkahousut, lappuhaalarit ja kahdelle saparolle sidotut hiekanväriset hiukset. Hänen siniset silmänsä tuijottivat minua viattomina pyöreiden kasvojen uumenista, ja ne posket - miten kauniisti ne punoittivatkaan! Hengitin syvään tytön lapsenomaista tuoksua. Tältä Jasperista siis tuntui kaiken aikaa…

Hillitsin ajatukseni ja annoin kasvojeni palata takaisin peruslukemille. "Miksi sinä sellaista kuvittelet?"

"Näytät siltä", tyttö tokaisi topakasti.

Hymähdin ja vilkaisin peilikuvaani. Pikkutyttö oli ehdottomasti oikeassa - sillä hetkellä näytin enemmän vampyyrilta kuin koskaan ennen. Valkoiset kasvoni näyttivät tavallistakin vahamaisemmalta vessan halpojen loisteputkilamppujen hehkussa, ja silmiäni kiertävät mustelmankaltaiset varjot olivat ehdottomasti tummuneet, kuten myös silmäni. Veri oli paennut poskiltani ja huuliltani. Jano oli yltymässä, ja myös näytin siltä; tai kenties ruumiilta. Käänsin katseeni inhoten pois.

"No?" pikkutyttö hoputti taputtaen jalallaan vessan kylmää laattalattiaa.

Pakottauduin naurahtamaan. "Ei vampyyreja ole olemassakaan."

Hänen ilmeensä venähti, ja minä pakenin vessakoppiin välttyäkseni näkemästä, kuinka pettymyksen tuoma puna oikein hehkuikaan hänen poskillaan. Lysähdin lattialle ja peitin silmäni käsilläni. Mikä minua oikein vaivasi? Jopa typerä, pieni tyttö oli alkanut houkutella minua - ja vieläpä nyt, kun minun olisi pitänyt keskittyä johonkin täysin muuhun kuin janooni. Miksi kaiken oikein piti olla niin vaikeaa?

Kuulin askeleita kopin ulkopuolelta, ja hetken kuluttua sulkeutuvan oven narina kieli pikkutytön lähteneen. Huokaisin helpotuksesta. Kiusaus oli ohi, ainakin hetkellisesti. En silti uskaltanut heti jättää desinfiointiaineentuoksuista suojapaikkaani, vaan istuin paikoillani vielä melkein kymmenen minuuttia, ennen kuin palasin takaisin huoltoaseman hämärään.

Siirtyessäni tiskille huomasin kahden uuden asiakkaan ilmestyneen huoltoasemalle. Kyseessä oli ilmiselvästi pariskunta - keskimittainen, silmälasipäinen mies, sekä tummatukkainen nainen, jolla oli huulillaan rutkasti enemmän punaa kuin mitä Alice ja Rosalie olisivat kaikessa tyylitietoisuudessaan sallineet. He pitelivät toisiaan käsistä pöydän alla mukamas-huomaamattomasti, mutta minä näin totta kai kaiken siitä huolimatta. Ikävä pyyhkäisi ylitseni. Muistin, kuinka minä ja Edwardkin olimme istuneet ruokalassa tuolla tavoin. Kahdestaan, käsi kädessä. Aina silloin tällöin Edward oli kumartunut suutelemaan minua omistavasti poskelle tai huulille huomatessaan luokkatoverini Mike Newtonin tuijottavan minua pidempään kuin hänelle oli hyväksi.

Jono edessäni eteni ja pääsin viimein kassalle saakka. Pidättelin huomaamatta hengitystäni toivoen, ettei myyjän veri alkaisi houkutella minua liikaa.

"Miten voin olla avuksi?"

Pidin katseeni huolellisesti käsissäni haluamatta nähdä, kuinka veri virtasi naisen ihon alla. "Haluaisin tietää, missä olen", ilmoitin. Tiesin kysymykseni kuulostavan kummalliselta, mutta sillä ei ollut sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä juurikaan merkitystä.

"Hmm… tästä on noin kymmenen kilometriä Talkeetnaan, mikäli tarkoitat sitä", myyjä sanoi yrittäen parhaansa mukaan kuulostaa siltä, ettei pitänyt minua millään tapaa typeränä tai omituisena.

"Onko Emmonakiin pitkä matka?"

"Noin kaksisataa kilometriä."

Voihkaisin. Hieno suunnitelmani siitä, kuinka juoksisin Alaskan halki pelastamaan Edwardia vaikutti äkkiä paljon heikommalta - varsinkin, kun ulkoa paistoi aurinko.

"Kiitos kuitenkin", mutisin ja palasin takaisin istumaan henkeäni pidätellen. Raivostuttava ihmisveren tuoksu ympäröi minut joka puolelta. Kaksisataa kilometriä... miten muka selvittäisin kahdensadan kilometrin matkan silkassa auringonvalossa? Minun oli pakko myöntää: tilanteeni oli toivoton.

Vilkuilin ympärilleni uuden suunnitelman toivossa. Voisin kenties yrittää varastaa auton, mietin surkeana. Vampyyrin voimilla sen ei pitäisi olla temppu eikä mikään. Seuraukset vain kammottivat minua. Edwardin hengen pelastamisesta ei olisi kovinkaan pitkälle iloa, mikäli se johtaisi minun osaltani poliisitutkintaan ja sitä kautta koko Cullenin perheen pakoon Forksista. Sitä paitsi tiesin, etten ehtisi lähellekään ainuttakaan autoa, ennen kuin auringonvalo jo vangitsisi minut otteeseensa, ja olisin vielä pahemmassa pulassa kuin nyt.

Hautasin pääni vasten likaista pöytää. Kaikki oli toivotonta. Miten tahansa asiaa mietinkin, en keksinyt ainuttakaan keinoa, jonka avulla olisin voinut päästä kahdensadan kilometrin päähän ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. Ehkä minun olisi vain paras soittaa Jasperille, kuten Alice oli neuvonut minua tekemään, ja pyytää häntä noutamaan itseni kotiin.

Pujotin lannistuneena käteni housujen taskuun ja otin esille Alicen antaman puhelimen. Napsautin sen kannen auki ja selasin innottomasti valikkoa, kunnes Jasperin nimi viimein ilmestyi ruutuun. Nostin kännykän korvalleni.

Muutaman hälytysäänen jälkeen Jasper vastasi. "Ajattelinkin juuri sinua", hänen iloinen, huoleton äänensä ilmoitti langan toisesta päästä. Minä huokaisin.

"Tuota, enpä usko, Jasper. Tässä ei ole Alice. Täällä on Bella."

"Ai, anteeksi!" nyt Jasperin äänestä paistoi silkka hämmennys. "En olisi arvannut. Miksi sinä soitat? Missä Alice on? Ei kai mikään ei ole vikana?"

"Ei, ei... Alice on kunnossa. Hän on matkalla etsimään Edwardia", minä lisäsin.

Jasperin täytyi aistia äänestäni paistava kärsimys, sillä hän muuttui hiljaiseksi linjan toisessa päässä. Vaimea kahahdus kertoi hänen istuneen alas.

"Sinä et siis ole Alicen mukana?"

"En."

"Entä Rosalie?"

Hymyilin katkerasti itsekseni. "Rosaliella on kaikki hyvin. Hän ja Alice menivät Giselan mukaan. Gisela Devonin, siis."

Jasper vislasi. "Älä sano enempää, taidankin arvata jo koko kuvion!"

"Onko se niin ilmiselvää?" kysyin surkeana.

"Gisela Devonin osalta on. Minne he jättivät sinut?"

"Huoltoasemalle. Tästä on noin kymmenen kilometriä Talkeetnaan. Olimme matkalla Tananasta."

"Odotahan… no, se on kaukana Forksista joka tapauksessa, eikö olekin?"

Nyökkäsin. Sitten muistin, ettei hän voinut nähdä minua, joten korvasin vastaukseni sanallisella. Kuulin Jasperin kiroavan vaimeasti linjan toisessa päässä.

"Ei voi olla... no, älä huoli, Bella. Pysy vain siellä. Pysy poissa auringonvalosta, ja ihmisistä. Joku meistä tulee hakemaan sinut heti kun vain ehdimme. Minun täytyy mennä nyt. Täytyy kertoa Carlislelle…"

Kiitin häntä hengästyneesti. Tiesin kyllä, ettei Jasper varsinaisesti nauttinut sekaantuessaan minun ja Edwardin asioihin. Toisin kuin muut Cullenin perheen jäsenet, hän ei ollut ehtinyt kehittää varsinaista sidettä toisiin. Hän ei rakastanut perhettään samalla tavalla kuin esimerkiksi Alice tai Edward, tai jopa pisteliään suojelevainen Rosalie. Tiesin hänen auttavan minua ennen kaikkea koska Alice toivoi sitä.

"Eipä kestä. Pärjäile, Isabella", Jasperin lausui koruttomasti. Suljin puhelimen vastahakoisesti. Tunsin oloni jälleen orvoksi nyt kun Jasperin rauhoittava ääni ei enää kaikunut korvaani.

Pujotin kännykän takaisin taskuuni ja nojasin päätäni taaksepäin. Näytti siltä, että nyt minun tarvitsi vain odottaa. Kuudessa, seitsemässä tunnissa joku Culleneista tulisi hakemaan minut ja me palaisimme kotiin Forksiin. Sikäli kuin sitä nyt saattoi enää kutsua kodiksi, minä mietin synkeänä mielessäni. Minulle koti oli siellä, missä Edwardkin ja nyt kun Edward ei ollut siellä…

"Tyttöhän nyt näyttää synkältä", ääni lähettyviltäni sanoi.

Käännyin katsomaan puhujaa ja tunsin välittömästi inhon aallon vyöryvän ylitseni. Kyseessä oli pieni, pyöreä, siansilmäinen mies, jonka pallomaiset kasvot kiilsivät rasvasta. Siirryin automaattisesti kauemmas pieneen nurkkaani.

"No, puhuhan nyt! Mikä tyttöä vaivaa?"

"Saatana, Monty, etkö voisi edes kerran elämässäsi käyttäytyä kunnolla?" puheeseen puuttui huomattavasti nuorempi ja huomattavasti hoikempi mies, jonka punaiset tuuheat hiukset valuivat osittain aurinkolasien peittämille silmille. "Etkö näe, ettei tyttöä kiinnosta?"

Liimasin katseeni nuoreen mieheen, eikä se johtunut ainoastaan kiitollisuudesta. Ei… tuossa miehessä oli yksinkertaisesti sitä jotakin. Hengähdin vasten tahtoanikin, ja hänen vahva tuoksunsa täytti tajuntani huumaavana, kutsuvana. Käänsin pääni pois, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä - tämä nuori mies oli ehtinyt lumoamaan viimeisenkin nälkäisistä aisteistani. Kirosin itseäni mieleni perukoilla ja harkitsin säntääväni saman tien ulos huoltoasemalta. Harvinaisen kirkkaana hehkuva marraskuun aurinko kuitenkin katkaisi pakotieni.

"Kuule", mies sanoi parhaillaan kumartuessani puoleeni. "Olen tosi pahoillani Montyn puolesta. Hän ei aina tiedä miten käyttäytyä. Olen hänen yhtiökumppaninsa, Mark. Omistamme rekkafirman. Hauska tavata."

Hän ojensi kätensä minulle. Kavahdin kauemmas ja valuin puolittain pöydän alle turvaan hänen vangitsevalta tuoksultaan. Mark tuijotti minua hetken ja työnsi sitten kätensä takaisin taskuun kummastellen selvästikin minun omituista käytöstäni. Teeskentelin, etten ollut huomannut mitään.

"Minun… minun nimeni on Bella", puhisin ahdistuneena. "Anteeksi… en voi kovin hyvin."

"Huomaan sen", Mark sanoi hitaasti ja kohotti kulmiaan. Hän kumartui vieläkin lähemmäs, ja minä voihkaisin. "Haluaisitko, että soitan lääkärille?"

Pudistin päätäni hampaitani yhteen purren. "Ei… ei... selviän kyllä. Kuule, voisitko millään antaa minulle yhtään tilaa? En saa happea", valehtelin. Nähtävästi liidunvalkeat kasvoni ja tuskastunut ilmeeni tekivät häneen jonkinlaisen vaikutuksen, sillä hän liikahti kauemmas mutisten nopeat pahoittelunsa.

"Et taida olla kovin vanha, Bella?" Mark sanoi sitten, ja nyt hänen harmaiden silmiensä katseessa häivähti epäluulo.

"Seitsemäntoista."

"Entä mitä seitsemäntoistavuotias tekee yksinään huoltoasemalla?"

Pyöritin silmiäni. "Ajokortin saa jo minun iässäni, jos sitä epäilit."

"Niin, mutta en näe autoasi missään."

"Se on hajonnut", kirahdin yhteenpuristettujen hampaideni raosta.

Hän nauroi, ja tunsin hänen verensä tuoksun leyhähtävän vasten kasvojani. _Voi Luoja! _En ehkä ollut varsinaisesti kokenut, mitä vampyyreihin ja heidän verenjanoonsa tuli, mutta tiesin siitä huolimatta sataprosenttisen varmasti, että ellei Mark pian lähtisi, päätyisin juomaan hänet kuiviin viimeistä pisaraa myöten. Takerruin kiinni penkkiini yksinomaan estääkseni itseäni liikkumasta. Miten Edward oli ikinä saanut hillittyä tämän houkutuksen minun läsnä ollessani?

"Voi Bella-parkaa! Tarvitsetko kyydin jonnekin? Minä ja Monty voisimme hyvinkin ottaa sinut kyytiin", Mark lupasi kiltisti. Hän nojautui taas lähemmäs - sietämättömän lähelle - ja kuiskasi korvaani: "Vielä parempaa, voisimme jättää Montyn tänne. Minne haluaisit kyydin?"

"En minnekään", tiuskaisin kireästi.

Mark näytti hämmentyneeltä. "Olenko minä loukannut sinua jotenkin?"

"Et. Minä vain... en voi kovin hyvin juuri nyt. Anteeksi - " ponnahdin jaloilleni ja kiirehdin huoltoaseman ovelle välittämättä enää tippaakaan auringonvalosta, joka siellä odotti. Tiesin, että mikäli pysyisin Markin läheisyydessä enää hetkenkin, ylittäisin rajan. Tarvitsin vain raikasta ilmaa -

"Bella!" Mark huusi juostessaan perääni. "Bella, odota!"

"En, minä - " käännähdin ympäri valmiina karkottamaan hänet julmin sanoin vain huomatakseni, että sanat juuttuivatkin kurkkuuni. Sen sijaan minä tartuin kiinni hänen paidankaulukseensa ja nykäisin hänet lähelleni niin äkillisesti, että hän kompastui purukumiautomaattiin saaden sen kaatumaan lattialle kovan kolahduksen kera. Kaikki huoltoasemalla kääntyivät katsomaan meitä. En välittänyt; olin jo ylittänyt rajan. Vedin Markin rajusti itseäni vasten ja ryhdyin napittamaan vapisevin sormin hänen paitaansa auki. Hän värähti yllättyneenä, mutta ei vastustellut. Sormeni tunnustelivat hänen silkkistä ihoaan, ja sitten minä jo painauduin hänen syliinsä, hautasin kasvoni hänen kaulaansa. Hän tuoksui hyvältä. _Hyvältä, hyvältä, hyvältä. _Hän valtasi tajuntani kokonaan - hän ja hänen ihmisverensä. Tuskin kuulin rekkamiesten säälittäviä, huvittuneita vislauksia. Suutelin hänen kaulaansa ja valmistauduin upottamaan hampaani häneen -

"BELLA!" etäisesti tutulta kuulostava miehen ääni kutsui. En välittänyt - miksi olisin? Kaikki, mikä minua sillä hetkellä kiinnosti oli tässä. Lämmin, verestä sykkivä iho ja sydän kämmeneni alla. Suljin äänen tajuntani ulkopuolelle.

Juuri silloin pari vahvoja käsivarsia tarrautui kiinni minuun ja nykäisi minut irti Markista yliluonnollisin voimin. Älähdin pettyneenä ja kamppailin vastaan, mutta turhaan. Pettymykseni läpi aavistin, että kyseessä toinen vampyyri - kukaan muu ei olisi pystynyt pysäyttämään minua sillä hetkellä. Tieto ei kuitenkaan estänyt minua tappelemasta vastaan. Vääntelehdin, raavin ja murisin unohtaen kokonaan ympäröivän maailman ja sen, että olin mitä todennäköisimmin ihmettelevien katseiden kohteena. Sieppaajani kantoi minut ovelle ja läimäytti huoltoaseman oven kiinni takanamme.

"Bella, rauhoitu", hän komensi pidellen minua tiukasti itseään vasten. "Rauhoitu - olet ulkona nyt - hengitä raikasta ilmaa - unohda se mies - "

"Päästä minusta irti", minä sähisin ja tempoilin hänen otteessaan.

"En. Keskity, Bella. Olet vahvempi kuin tämä. Unohda, unohda, _unohda!"_

Jatkoin avutonta rimpuiluani miestä vasten. Reuhdoin ja kynsin vastustamaton verentuoksu pääni sisälle liimaantuneena, kunnes viimein raitis ilma täytti keuhkoni ja mieleni alkoi selviytyä. Kuin aurinko olisi tullut esiin pilven takaa; minä iskin viimeiset hyödyttömät iskut vasten hänen marmoria muistuttavaa leveää rintakehäänsä ja annoin käteni vajota hervottomana alas. Vedin syvään henkeä, ja tunsin terveen järjen ottavan minusta taas vallan. Aurinko, minä tajusin. _Aurinko!_

"Bella, ei hätää", miehen ääni rauhoitteli, kun uusi kohtaus sai minusta vallan. "Olemme varjossa, se ei löydä meitä täältä. Katso, katso ympärillesi!"

Hän käänsi minua sylissään niin, että silmäni kohtasivat paljaan taivaan ja sieltä paholaismaisena loistavan auringon. Sen hehku oli täyttänyt koko pihamaan lukuunottamatta sitä pientä katosta, jossa minä seisoin vangitsijani - ei, en vangitsijani, vaan pelastajani - kanssa. Riiputin päätäni häpeissäni, kun todellisuus viimein pyyhkäisi hyökyaaltonsa ylitseni. Olin yrittänyt käydä viattoman miehen kimppuun. Minä, Bella Swan, olin yrittänyt tappaa miehen.

Tunsin lohduttavan puristuksen olkapäissäni. "Hei, Bella, ei se mitään! Sitä sattuu kaikille, ja vieläpä noin alkuvaiheessa - "

Käännyin katsomaan puhujaa. Kesti hetken ennen kuin yhä hieman utuinen mieleni rekisteröi hänen hauskannäköiset kasvonsa ja vaaleat hiuksensa. Tristan Devon. Sihahdin myrkyllisesti ja kavahdin kauemmas hänestä.

"Sinä!"

Tristan näytti yllättyneeltä. "Bella, mitä - " hän ojensi kätensä minua kohti.

"Pysy kaukana minusta", kiukustuin ja tönäisin hänen kätensä kauemmas. Käännähdin kannoillani ja lähdin marssimaan kiivaasti takaisin huoltoaseman ovelle. Olin saanut tarpeekseni Devonin klaanista - niin Giselasta kuin kaikista muistakin. Arvatenkin Gisela oli lähettänyt veljensä tänne vain kääntääkseen vielä viimeisen kerran veistä haavassani, ilkkuakseen minua... vai pelkäsikö hän, että löytäisin keinon jatkaa matkaa omin avuin? Oliko hän käskenyt Tristania pysäyttämään minut?

"Hei, hei, hei!" Tristan karjaisi ja tarttui kiinni kyynärtaipeeseeni. "Älä kuvittelekaan meneväsi takaisin sisälle!"

"Päästä - irti - " minä tavutin hitaasti ja selkeästi. "Tiedän mitä teen!"

Hän näytti huvittuneelta. "Niin varmasti. Ja olet arvatenkin unohtanut sen, kuinka meinasit syödä miesparan elävältä?"

Jähmetyin paikoilleni kesken askeleen. Tristan oli oikeassa.

"Kuule, kiitos huolenpidosta, mutta - "

"Ei mitään muttia, Bella. Mitä sinä oikein teet täällä yksin? Missä toiset ovat?" Tristanin tummanruskeissa silmissä häivähti teeskennelty huoli.

Hetkautin päätäni rosaliemaisesti. "Älä viitsi, Tristan!"

"Älä viitsi mitä?" hänen katseensa porautui neulanterävänä kasvoihini.

"Teeskennellä!" minä huusin. "Ihan kuin Gisela ei olisi jo kertonut sinulle!"

"Mitä Giselalla on tekemistä tämän kanssa?"

"Että mitäkö? Pahus, hänellä on tekemistä _kaiken _kanssa, ja sinä tiedät sen ihan yhtä hyvin kuin minäkin, joten älä viitsi seisoa siinä ja näytellä viatonta! Nyt - irti - minusta!" tartuin hänen käteensä ja väänsin sen väkivalloin irti käsivarreltani. Valmistauduin jatkamaan matkaa, mutta Tristan katkaisi jälleen kerran tieni. Hänen toinen kätensä kietoutui kuristajakäärmemäisellä otteella ympärilleni samalla kun toinen tarttui minua leuasta ja taivutti päätäni taaksepäin. Tuijotin häntä vihaisesti.

"Mitä Gisela on tehnyt? Hän on minun siskoni, Bella! Minulla on oikeus tietää."

"No, mikset kysy häneltä?" minä nälväisin katkerana.

Tuskastunut ilme kohosi Tristanin kasvoille. "Bella, ole kiltti - "

"ENKÄ OLE!" minä kiljahdin. "Hemmetti sinun kanssasi, Tristan Devon, etkö sinä näe? Minä seison ansassa huoltoasemalla ja yritän estää itseäni syömästä mitään, mitä minun ei pitäisi samalla kun sinun juonitteleva sisaresi metsästää Edwardia autiomaasta! Se ei ole reilua, eikä minulla ole mitään velvoitteita olla kiltti sinulle tai kenellekään muullekaan!"

Tällä kertaa hän näytti niin yllättyneeltä, että lyhyen hetken verran harkitsin luottavani häneen.

"Jättikö Gisela sinut tänne?" Tristan kysyi hitaasti.

Nyökkäsin myrtyneenä.

"Voi paskat! Mitä se tyttö oikein ajattelee?"

"Sen minäkin haluaisin tietää, usko pois."

Tristan loi minuun huolestuneen katseen. "Mitä sinä nyt aiot?"

"Ei aavistustakaan." Luvaton huokaus karkasi huulteni raosta. "Yritän estää itseäni tekemästä mitään typerää. Palaan takaisin kotiin, kai."

"Etkös sinä halunnut löytää Edwardin?"

"Halusin, ja haluan edelleen, älä edes uskalla kyseenalaistaa sitä!" minä kiivastuin. "Mutta mitä sinä kuvittelet minun tekevän? Olen jumissa tällä kirotulla huoltoasemalla, enkä voi tehdä muuta kuin vältellä auringonvaloa ja ihmisiä! Edward saattaa kuolla tänä yönä, ellei sitten ole jo kuollut, ja hänen pelastamisestaan huolehtii kaksi jääpalikkaa! On minun vikani, että hän on siinä tilassa kuin on! Minun jos kenen pitäisi olla siellä pyytämässä häneltä anteeksi."

Tristan näytti punnitsevan sanojani mielessään. Helpotuksekseni hän ei kysellyt mitään, ei halunnut tietää mitään siitä, mitä minun oikein pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. Ehkä häntä ei yksinkertaisesti kiinnostanut, tai ehkä hän ei katsonut oikeudekseen tivata vastausta - sillä ei ollut merkitystä. Toivoin vain, että hän olisi lopettanut ajattelunsa ja jättänyt minut rauhaan. En kaivannut enempää suolaa haavoihini.

"Minä annan sinulle kyydin", hän sanoi äkkiä. "Minne sinun täytyy mennä?"

"Hei, ei - " minä vastustin. "Älä kuvittelekaan! En halua päätyä tällä kertaa autiomaahan korppikotkien syötäväksi!"

Hän muljautti silmiään. "Ikään kuin minä nyt sellaista tekisin."

"Miksi et? Tekihän sinun siskosikin", muistutin kylmästi.

Hetken ajan Tristan näytti siltä kuin olisi saattanut loukkaantua sanoistani. Osa minusta toivoikin hänen tekevän niin - se olisi tarjonnut minulle tilaisuuden olla taas rauhassa. Sitten hän kuitenkin nieli ilkeyteni ja toisti tarjouksensa.

"Minä en ole ihastunut Edwardiin, niin kuin Gisela", hän sanoi järkevästi. "Minulla ei ole mitään syytä olla ilkeä sinulle."

"Ja minä puolestani en keksi ainuttakaan syytä, miksi minun pitäisi luottaa sinuun!"

Hän kietaisi käsivartensa olkapäideni ympärille ja talutti minut huoltoaseman varjoisammalle seinustalle komentaen minut istumaan alas. Tottelin hetken harkittuani - mitäpä sillä oli enää väliä, kuuntelinko hänen sanottavansa vai en, kun en kuitenkaan voinut tehdä mitään muuta kuin odottaa? Tristan itse oikaisi pitkät säärensä viereeni ja otti niin mukavan asennon kuin kovalla asfaltilla nyt ylipäätänsä saattoi ottaa.

"Edward ei kai koskaan puhunut sinulle minusta", Tristan sanoi katsellen minua tiiviisti. "Koska jos hän olisi, luottaisit minuun kyllä."

"Edwardin mielestä minulla ei ollut mitään tarvetta tietää kaikkea vampyyreista. Minun piti olla vain ihminen", mumisin puoliääneen. En tiedä kuuliko hän vai ei - ainakaan hän ei sanonut mitään.

"Hän on minun ystäväni. Hän puhui minulle sinusta, parikin kertaa. Ensin sinä päivänä kun hän oli tavannut sinut ja ajoi turvaan Alaskaan… hän kertoi löytäneensä tytön, joka houkutteli häntä niin paljon, että hän olisi vain halunnut tappaa tytön siihen paikkaan. Malcolm ja Eleonora neuvoivat häntä rauhoittumaan ja unohtamaan sinut... hallitsemaan vaistonsa... minä myöntelin heidän puheitaan. Salaa ajattelin, että Edwardin olisi vain pitänyt tappaa sinut päästäkseen houkutuksistaan. Ja minä sentään olen vegetaristi", hän naurahti.

Värähdin ajatuksen voimasta.

"Kuulin myöhemmin, ettei hän ollut noudattanut toiveitani, että hän kidutti itseään yhä sinun läheisyydelläsi... en uskonut sitä todeksi. Ajattele nyt sitä - vampyyri ihmisen kumppanina! Se on yhtä absurdia kuin - kuin - "

" - leijona ja lammas", minä pistin väliin, ja pohjaton ikävä vihlaisi rintaani.

Tristan nyökkäsi. "Tai kissa ja hiiri. Miten vain. En halunnut uskoa sitä todeksi - ettäkö Edward Cullen olisi voinut rakastua ihmiseen, ja sitten rakastaa häntä niin paljon, että halusi pitää hänet ihmisenä! Tiesin, ettei hän pystyisi siihen… että tavalla tai toisella, ennemmin tai myöhemmin hän murtuisi. Toivoin tietenkin, että ennemmin… minun näkökulmastani katsottuna hänen olisi vain pitänyt joko tappaa sinut tai tehdä sinusta meidän kaltaisemme. Sinä kidutit häntä. Joka kerta kun hän katsoi sinuun - kun hän haistoi sinun tuoksusi - no, tähän mennessä sinä kai jo olet oivaltanut, millaista se voi olla?"

"Että olenko?" hymähdin ilottomasti.

"Se on sulaa kärsimystä. En käsittänyt, miten Edward kesti niin pitkään. Sitten tapasin sinut. Vampyyrina, tietenkin, mutta ei ero ole oikeastaan niin kovin suuri. Ymmärsin oitis, miksi Edward rakasti sinua niin paljon. Olet erikoislaatuinen, Bella Swan", Tristan sanoi pehmeästi hymyillen. Heilautin hiukseni verhoksi väliimme.

"Bella, sinä kysyit minulta, puhuiko Edward sinusta ollessaan luonamme, ja minä vastasin, ettei hän sanonut minulle mitään. Olin rehellinen - emme me puhuneet sinusta. Mutta taisin jättää jotakin sanomatta…"

"Mitä?" kysyin hanakasti.

Hän hymyili. "Se on pelkkä pikkujuttu, Bella, ei mitään, mistä olisit välittänyt aiemmin. Kun hän oli lähdössä... kun hän nousi siihen hienoon Volvoonsa sydän särkyneenä ja mielenterveys romahduspisteessä… hän sanoi jotakin. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua ja pyysi, että huolehtisin sinusta. _Pidäthän Bellasta huolta, jos vain voit, _hän kysyi minulta. Lupasin. Siksi minä olen tässä."

Tuhahdin epäuskoisena peittääkseni sanojen aikaansaaman tunnekuohun. Edward siis oli ajatellut minua, mietin toivonkipinä rinnassani ilotulitusraketin lailla räiskyen. Hän ei vihannut minua niin paljon, ettei olisi pelännyt turvallisuuteni puolesta. Hän välitti minusta edelleen.

"Ajoit siis koko matkan meidän perässämme, että voisit pitää jonkun lupauksen Edwardille?"

Hän nosti kätensä aseistariisuvasti pystyyn. "Myönnetään, en ole täällä sen vuoksi! Olen matkalla Holy Crossiin tapaamaan erästä meikäläistä - hän työskentelee siellä kirkossa, eikö olekin ironista? No, joka tapauksessa, näin Rosalien auton huoltoaseman pihalla ja päätin tulla tervehtimään. Mutta nyt kun olen tässä… minne sinä olitkaan matkalla?"

Mietin hetken ja annoin sitten periksi. "Emmonakiin. Minun täytyy päästä sinne ennen yötä."

"No, nouse sitten ylös! Minä tarjoan sinulle kyydin. Ei vastaväitteitä."

"Kylläpäs. Aurinko. Emme voi lähteä minnekään auringonpaisteella."

Tristan heristi sormeaan. "Pysy tässä, Bella Swan. Älä liiku minnekään, älä hengitä, äläkä varsinkaan syö mitään. Autoni on varjossa, käyn noutamassa sen. Älä huolehdi muusta."

Hän nousi ylös nopeammin kuin ihmissilmä olisi pystynyt näkemään, ja sitten hän oli poissa. Jäin yksin istumaan huoltoaseman varjoon ja yritin keskittyä hetkeen. En oikein tiennyt, mitä ajatella Tristanista - kaikkein vähiten tiesin, voisinko luottaa häneen. Hänen kertomuksensa Edwardista oli kuitenkin antanut minulle toivoa, ja jos olin rehellinen itselleni, oli minun tunnustettava, etten tulisi saamaan tämän parempaa mahdollisuutta hankkia kyytiä Emmonakiin. Jos Edwardin pelastaminen tarkoitti, että minun oli otettava riski ja matkustettava mahdollisen petturin kyydissä, olin siihen valmis.

Olimme tien päällä alta aikayksikön. Tristanin auton tummennetut ikkunat tekivät matkanteon helpoksi, ja Tristan itse puolestaan kevensi mielialaani hyväntuulisella, taukoamattomalla puhetulvallaan. Hän kertoi minulle tarinoita omasta perheestään ja minun pyynnöstäni myös Culleneista. Sain kuulla, että Edward oli aikoinaan karannut kotoa, koska oli pelännyt Rosalien olevan rakastunut itseensä. Että hän oli soittanut Debussya pianokonsertissa Washingtonissa. Puhuessaan konsertista Tristan laittoi Debussyn soimaan autoradiostaan, ja minä löysin itseni jälleen kerran jostakin murtumisen ja henkisen tasapainon välimaastosta.

"Ei sinun tarvitse pelätä Edwardin puolesta", Tristan vakuutti painaessaan kaasua. "Hän saattaa sekoilla juuri nyt, mutta pohjimmiltaan hän rakastaa sinua."

Nielaisin. "Kunpa minäkin voisin olla siitä niin varma. Jos tietäisit - "

"Bella, minun ei tarvitse tietää mitään. Sinä et istuisi siinä nyt, ellei Edward rakastaisi sinua. Ja hän teki sinusta vampyyrinkin. Hän teki sinusta kuolemattoman."

"Niin, mutta sinä et tiedäkään, miten se tapahtui", ilmoitin pystymättä katsomaan häneen. Ojensin käteni kohti autoradiota. "Voinko sammuttaa musiikin? En kestä Debussya juuri nyt."

"Vapaasti."

Väänsin radion kiinni ja nojauduin taaksepäin penkilläni. Ikkunan ulkopuolella kuuran valtaamat, mustat pellot virtasivat sumuna ohitsemme. Tienviitta näytti kolmeakymmentä kilometriä Emmonakiin. Jännityin paikoilleni.

"Onko sinulla karttaa?"

"Katso hanskalokerosta", Tristan neuvoi.

Naksautin hansikaslokeron auki ja pengoin sitä kärsimättömästi. Työnsin syrjään opaskirjat, rekisteriotteet, nenäliinat sekä pienen pullollisen verta. Pelkkä sen näkeminen teki minut levottomaksi. Minulla oli nälkä, vaikka en ollutkaan täysin valmis myöntämään sitä ääneen. Kohtaus Markin kanssa huoltoasemalla nipisteli edelleen omaatuntoani. Kiedoin sormeni kiireesti ryppyisen kartan ympärille ja levitin sen syliini. Tarkat vampyyrinsilmäni hakivat Emmonakin nimeä.

"Tiedätkö, olen todella pahoillani Giselan vuoksi", Tristan lausahti kääntämättä katsettaan. "Vaikutat mukavalta tytöltä. Hän ei olisi saanut tehdä sinulle niin."

Yritin parhaani mukaan naurahtaa huolettomasti. "Mitäpä tyttö ei tekisi mustasukkaisuuksissaan! Pakkohan se on myöntää, että Edward on kaunis poika. Enemmänkin."

"Toivon, ettet vakavissasi odota minun esittävän jonkinlaista puolueetonta arviota tuohon asiaan."

Nauroin. "En sentään!"

"Näin yleisesti ottaen, oletko viihtynyt hyvin Cullenin perheessä? Heidän täytyy todella välittää sinusta, tiedäthän."

"Riippuu tapauksesta. Rosalie - "

" - elää rankkaa elämää. Hän jos kuka Culleneista haluaisi olla yhä ihminen. Hän on herkempi kuin antaa ymmärtää, tiedäthän", Tristan sanoi luoden vakavan katseen minuun. "Autot ja kauniit vaatteet ovat kallis hinta ihmisyydestä."

"Entä rakkaus?" minä kysyin tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä.

Hän ei vastannut. Tuskin hän edes tiesi vastausta.

Auto pysähtyi nytkähtäen Emmonakin luonnonpuiston parkkipaikalle. Vedin syvään henkeä ja kompuroin ulos autosta vain nähdäkseni ankean, kuoppaisen hiekkatien, sekä sitä reunustamat korkeat havupuut. Metsä ympärillämme näytti harmaalta ja ahdistavalta, jollakin tapaa läpitunkevalta. Kylmät väreet kulkivat lävitseni, kun vain ajattelinkin sitä, että Edward oli tuossa metsässä... että hän oli kenties kuollut, tai ainakin kuolemaisillaan... ravistin mielikuvan päästäni ja käännyin katsomaan Tristania.

"Kiitos." Ojensin hänelle käteni. "En olisi päässyt tänne ilman sinua."

Hän puristi hymyillen kättäni. "Älä kiittele. Edward olisi tappanut minut, jos en olisi auttanut hänen tyttöään… ja olin sen oikeastaan Giselan puolesta velkaakin."

"Anteeksi, että epäilin sinua. Olet miljoona kertaa mukavampi kuin siskosi."

"Ei Gisela ole yleensä sellainen. Rakkaus vain saa ihmiset tekemään omituisia asioita", hän totesi huolimattomasti ja loi minuun tutkivan katseen. "Vai mitä?"

Rehellisyyden nimissä en voinut kieltääkään, joten tyydyin nyökkäämään katse maahan luotuna. Tristan pörrötti hiuksiani isolla kämmenellään.

"Pärjäätkö tästä eteenpäin, Bella?"

"Pärjään. Edwardin auto on täällä jossakin… samoin Rosalien ja Alicen."

"No, onnea sitten matkaan vain!" Tristan sulloi kädet taskuihinsa ja lähti perääntymään takaisin autolleen. Nyökkäsin hänelle hymyillen ja katselin sitten kärsimättömänä sivusta, kuinka hän heilautti itsensä kuljettajanpaikalle ja käynnisti auton. Hän pujotteli näppärästi tiensä minun paikoilleen jähmettyneen olemukseni ohitse ja kaasutti takaisin autotielle. Jäin seisomaan parkkipaikalle keskelle ei-mitään mukanani ainoastaan Alicen antama matkapuhelin ja haparoiva uskoni siihen, että löytäisin Edwardin vielä.

Vedin syvään henkeä ja käännyin kohtaamaan edessäni aukeavan metsän. Yhdellä sanalla sanottuna se näytti valtavalta. Se taipui ylleni joka puolella mustana ja uhkaavana kuin valmistautuen ahmaisemaan minut yhtenä suupalana. Nieleksin hermostustani alas kurkustani. En ollut koskaan pitänyt metsistä mitenkään erityisemmin, eikä inho johtunut pelkästään entisestä kömpelyydestäni. Metsät olivat liian hallitsemattomia ja ehdottomasti aivan liian laajoja. Miten ikinä muka löytäisi Edwardin kaikkien noiden puiden keskeltä? Täytin keuhkoni raikkaalla, havujen tuoksuisella ilmalla. En voinut muuta kuin yrittää.

Kiristin kengännauhani ja lähdin harppomaan päättäväisesti kohti metsää. En kuitenkaan ehtinyt ottamaan montakaan askelta, ennen kuin metsästä kantautuva, kaikkea muuta kuin hillitty ryminä vangitsi huomioni. Jähmetyin paikoilleni. Oliko kyseessä peura, tai kenties puuma? En ollut vielä täysin varma siitä, miten hyvin pärjäisin kamppailussa villieläintä vastaan. Jasper oli tosin väittänyt, että kaikki menisi täydellisen hyvin, mikäli vain antaisin aisteilleni vallan, mutta silti... huoltoasemalla sattuneen läheltä piti-tilanteen jälkeen en ollut erityisen innokas luottamaan aisteihini. Kävin hermostuneena läpi kaikkia Jasperin ja tohtori Cullenin neuvomia niksejä.

Juuri silloin pensaat edessäni heilahtivat, ja Alicen ja Rosalien viehättävällä tavalla ryvettyneet hahmot ilmestyivät näköpiiriini. Ehdin hädin tuskin huokaista helpotuksesta, kun jo tunsin uuden pelon jäytävän sydäntäni. He näyttivät niin vakavilta. Panin hädin tuskin merkille, ettei Gisela ollut heidän mukanaan - oliko se hyvä vai huono asia? En ollut varma.

Alice pysähtyi eteeni mutaa poskillaan. "Bella", hän huudahti selvästi yllättyneenä, tai pikemminkin säikähtäneenä. "Miten sinä pääsit tänne? Älä vain sano, että juoksit koko matkan siinä auringonpaisteessa!"

"Törmäsin Tristaniin. Hän antoi kyydin. Missä Gisela on?"

"Minä heitin hänet ulos autosta", Rosalie vinkaisi heikolla äänellä. Tiesin välittömästi jonkin menneen pieleen. Ei Rosalie - itsevarma, täydellinen Rosalie Hale - kuulostanut tuolta. Olin oitis varpeillani.

"Bella, olen pahoillani. Gisela ei ollut reilu sinua kohtaan. Hän ei - hän ei vain ymmärrä."

"Ei ymmärrä mitä?" kysyin epäluuloisesti.

Rosalie selvitti kurkkuaan. "Että Edward rakasti sinua enemmän kuin mitään muuta", hän sanoi sitten tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä, ja lämmin tunne valtasi rintani. Rosalie oli antanut anteeksi. Rosalie oli myöntänyt Edwardin rakastavan minua, ja hyväksyi sen. Rosalie - hetkinen! Oliko hän puhunut menneessä aikamuodossa?

"Minä… Edward?" inahdin.

Alice ja Rosalie katsahtivat toisiaan pikaisesti, ja kuolematon suru valtasi heidän katseensa. Sydämeni lysähti kasaan rinnassani ja käpertyi omaan pieneen nurkkaansa valmistautuen lopulliseen murskaantumiseensa. He eivät olleet siis löytäneet Edwardia, sen saattoi nähdä heidän ilmeistään. He tuijottivat toisiaan haastavasti kuin yrittäen päättää, kumman tehtävä oli puhua ja kumpi saisi armeliaasti niellä surunsa ääneti. Oikaisin selkääni ja yritin valmistautua kohtaamaan lopun.

"Me emme löytäneet Edwardia", Alice sanoi viimein vahvistaen arveluni tosiksi. "Me löysimme kyllä sen puun... ja sen paikan, missä Edward oli ollut…"

"Se oli poltettu maan tasalle", Rosalie lopetti nopeasti kuin peläten, ettei saisi sitä sanottua, jos vain hidastelisi vielä hetkenkin. "Edward on… Hän sai mitä halusikin."

Rosalie puri hammasta näyttäen niin täydellisen kovapintaiselta, niin rikkomattomalta, että arvasin hänen kärsivän sisältäpäin samalla tavoin kuin minäkin. Uutinen upposi hitaasti tajuntaani, ja kiemurteli käärmeen lailla kylmän tiensä sydämeeni. Edward oli mennyt metsään, ja polttanut aukion sen suuren puun luona.

"Alice?"

Hän kohotti kyyneleettömät tummat silmänsä minuun.

"Kun sanoit, että vampyyrin itsemurha ei ole kaunis näky… sisältyykö siihen polttaminen?"

Aikaa kului muutaman heikon sydämenlyönnin verran, ja sitten Alice nyökkäsi. Laskin katseeni murhe rinnassa puristaen.

"Hän on siis kuollut."


	6. osa 5

Huojuin paikoillani siinä, mihin paljas kauhu oli minut jähmettänyt. En suostunut uskomaan sitä todeksi. Minun kaunis Edwardiniko muka olisi kuollut? Yhtälö oli yhtä mahdoton kuin jos olisin syyttänyt isääni rikolliseksi, tai Gisela Devonia enkeliksi. Maailma tuntui pyörivän ympärilläni kuin väkkärä, jota en pystynyt pysäyttämään. Halusin jäädä paikoilleni hetkeen - siihen yhteen hetkeen, viimeiseen jolloin olin elossa. _Tältä siis tuntuu, kun sydän särkyy_, mietin musertuneena. En pystynyt kohtaamaan kenenkään katsetta. Edward Cullen - kuollut…

"Bella, me olemme pahoillamme", Alice takelteli korvani juuresta. Tunsin hänen käsivarsieni kietoutuvan ympärilleni, ja sysäsin hänet kauemmas. En kestänyt kenenkään lohtua. En halunnut mitään siitä. Alice näytti ymmärtävän tunteeni, sillä hän jäi seisomaan kauemmas kädet passiivisesti sivuilla roikkuen.

"Olemme todella", Rosalie vahvisti ja niiskautti nenäänsä, vaikka eihän hänestä ollut varsinaisesti itkemään. "Edward… en ikinä ajatellut, että hän todella voisi tehdä sen. Minun olisi pitänyt ottaa hänet vakavammin. Bella - "

Käänsin viivytellen katseeni häneen. Jopa nyt hänen traaginen kauneutensa lävisti jo valmiiksi seulaa muistuttavan sydämeni. Olin näkevinäni oudon ilmeen häivähtävän Rosalien kapeilla kasvoilla, ja sitten hän jo vangitsikin kämmeneni omallaan. Olin liian hämmentynyt estelläkseni.

"Olin väärässä", Rosalie tunnusti vaikeasti. "Olin kaiken aikaa varma siitä, että olet Edwardille joku ohimenevä ihastus... merkityksetön ihmislapsi… luulin, että Edward käytti sinua tunteakseen olevansa taas ihminen... niin _minä _olisin tehnyt, ainakin. Minä… anteeksi. Giselasta ja kaikesta."

Tilanteen säälittävyys liikutti minua siinä määrin, etten tiennyt, olisiko minun kuulunut itkeä vai nauraa. Olin toivonut niin kovasti, että Rosalie näkisi viimein omat virheensä ja antaisi minulle anteeksi. Mutta että sen piti tapahtua juuri nyt, kun Edward oli... tehnyt tekonsa… Se tuntui kohtalon ivalta. En tehnyt enää mitään Rosalie Halen anteeksipyynnöillä.

"Pyydät turhaan anteeksi", vastasin jäykästi. Ääneni vapisi, vaikka yritänkin pitää sitä epätoivoisesti hallinnassani. "Olit oikeassa minun suhteeni. Minä huijasin Edwardia tekemään itsestäni vampyyrin. Tämä kaikki on minun syytäni."

"Bella, älä", Alice voihkaisi. "Et sinä voi - "

Tuijotin hänet hiljaiseksi. Rosalie avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten kuin ei olisi oikein kunnolla tiennyt, miten reagoisi. Suupieleni kääntyivät ylöspäin ilottomaan hymyyn. Olin kenties shokissa tai yksinkertaisesti sekaisin, mutta nyt, kaiken jälkeen osa minusta todella kaipasi hänen vihaansa. Sydämeni suorastaan rukoili häntä syyttämään minua kaikesta. Se olisi ollut täysin oikeutettua - syytinhän minä itsekin itseäni.

Kiedoin käsivarteni ympärilleni ja puristin silmäluomeni tiukasti umpeen. Edward… miten olin ikinä voinut olla niin typerä, että olin huijannut häntä? Olisihan minun pitänyt tietää jo silloin, ettei siitä voisi seurata mitään hyvää. Edwardilla oli ollut omat syynsä pitää minut ihmisenä, ja minä olin silloin ollut liian sokea nähdäkseni, etteivät kaikki syyt suinkaan olleet yksinomaan minun parhaakseni. Hän oli pelännyt oman itsensäkin puolesta. Hän oli pelännyt, ettei voisi elää itsensä kanssa, jos -

Pudistin päätäni. En halunnut ajatella koko asiaa. En silti voinut paeta omaa mieltäni; se vangitsi minut sisäänsä kuin painajainen, se kahlitsi minut kiinni tähän todellisuuteen ja pakotti minut kuljettamaan mielessäni niitä kuvia, joita kaikkein eniten olisin halunnut välttää. Näin silmieni edessä Edwardin sellaisena kuin hän oli ollut ennen - nauravana, ilkikurisena ja elävänä, tummat silmät täynnä rakkautta. Sitten kuva vaihtui ja sieluni silmien eteen kohosi Edward siinä hahmossa, jossa hänen oli täytynyt elää ennen kuolemaansa. Minuun sattui, kun vain kuvittelinkin, miten hänen oli täytynyt kuolla. Hänen oli täytynyt satuttaa itseään... ja hän oli vieläpä kuvitellut ansainneensa sen!

"Ei!" parkaisin ja nostin kädet korvilleni kuin suojaksi liian kovaa ääntä vastaan. "Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei…"

Huutoni vaimeni voivotukseksi ja vajosin tienpenkereen kylmälle sorapohjalle. Sormeni kaivautuivat hiekkaiseen maahan ja heittäydyin kyljelleni, vääntelehdin, kierin, yritin hukuttaa pahaa oloani jatkuvaan liikkeeseen. Tiesin olevani kuollut. Sydämeni ei tuntenut enää kipua, mutta lohtua siitä ei ollut - se oli turtunut, pelkkä kohmeinen kivi rinnassani. Elämäni oli ohi, enkä halunnutkaan sen enempää. Kärsimys oli niin suuri, että se tuntui jähmettävän vartaloni yhdeksi leimuavaksi roihuksi metsän laitaan.

"Edward, ei - "

"Bella!" Alice polvistui viereeni ja tarttui käsivarsiini painaen ranteeni tiukasti yhteen. "Bella, rauhoitu, kyllä tästä selvitään... en tiedä miten, mutta kuitenkin…"

Pudistin päätäni. Kurkustani karkasi epämääräisiä korahduksia, kun ihmisenrefleksini vaativat minua itkemään, vaikka minulla ei ollut enää kykyjä siihen. Tiesin jo, etten selviytyisi tästä. En ikinä selviytyisi tästä ilman Edwardia. Ilman hänen kauniita kasvojaan ja silmiä, joilla oli tapana katsoa minua kuin olisin ollut hänelle kallisarvoisin asia maailmassa. Ilman käsivarsia, jotka olivat kiertyneet ympärilleni varoen ikään kuin Edward olisi pelännyt rikkovansa minut. Hänellä oli ollut tapana suudella otsaani joka aamu. Ja entäpä sitten yöt? Olin kiitollinen siitä, etten pystynyt enää nukkumaan. En voisi milloinkaan ummistaa silmiäni kuulematta Edwardin kehtolaulua korvissani.,

Tempauduin irti Alicen otteesta ja ponkaisin pystyyn. Minun oli nähtävä omin silmin. Olin tullut löytämään Edwardin, ja minä myös löytäisin hänet, vaikka olinkin auttamattomasti myöhässä, vaikka olinkin jo menettänyt kaiken menettämisen arvoisen tässä maailmassa. Edwardin oli saatava tietää, että olin ainakin yrittänyt.

"Bella!" Rosalie huusi nähdessään minun kompuroivan kohti metsää. "Bella, älä mene sinne!"

En kuunnellut. Liikkuminen ei ollut koskaan tuntunut yhtä raskaalta kuin sillä hetkellä, mutta tein silti parhaani. Nostelin jalkoja toisen eteen yhden kerrallaan välittämättä siitä, että sääreni tuntuivat painavan tuhat kiloa, tai siitä, että hiekka luisti jalkojeni alla niin, etten tuntunut pääsevän laisinkaan eteenpäin. Vartaloni vavahteli viheliäisten, pienten askelteni tahdissa. Jokainen pieni soluni kutsui Edwardin nimeä, vaikka ainutkaan tavu ei päässytkään karkaamaan huulieni muodostamasta vankilasta. Suljin Alicen ja Rosalien hätääntyneet äänet tajuntani ulkopuolelle ja pakenin mustien puiden varjoon.

Olin ehtinyt harhailla sinne tänne muutaman minuutin verran, kun havaitsin lumihiutaleiden putoilevan harvakseltaan olkapäilleni ja kerrostuvan paidalleni. _Niin sitä pitää, _minä kehaisin. Pudotkoon vain lumi ja haudatkoon minut tänne. Minä en välittäisi. Puikkelehdin ylläni nuokkuvien mäntyjen lomassa kuin ammattiurheilija ainakin, joskaan minua ei siivittänyt minkään valtakunnan kilpailuhenkisyys, vaan silkka epätoivo. Mietin, kuinka kauan voisin juosta tällä tavoin, kunnes voimani viimein pettäisivät ja kaatuisin hengettömänä maahan. Kukaties ikuisesti. Sana kalskahti pahaenteisesti pääni sisässä. Kun olin aiemmin kuvitellut ikuisuutta, olin nähnyt poikkeuksetta itseni ja Edwardin. Ajalla tai paikalla ei ollut merkitystä, oli se sitten Cullenien tuttu ja lämmin olohuone, tai maailman viimeinen rajasulku. Silloin ikuisuus oli vaikuttanut miellyttävältä ja lämpöiseltä, ja siinä oli ollut Edwardin vahva tuoksu. Nyt se merkitsi pelkkää hyytävää äärettömyyttä tähtien lailla. Kohotin katseeni ylös ja rukoilin, että taivaankansi olisi pudonnut lopultakin niskaani.

Nopeutin askeleitani ja säntäsin surmanvauhdilla halki metsän ja tuiskuksi yltyvän lumisateen. Talvi oli viimein tulossa. Hyvä; se sopi täydellisesti mielialaani. Kenties voisin vain heittäytyä pitkäkseni maahan ja odottaa, että lumi nielaisisi minut elävältä.

En tiedä kuinka kauan oikein juoksin sillä tavoin tuskaani pakoon vailla määränpäätä. Havahduin ajatuksistani seuraavan kerran, kun pimeys oli jo laskenut sankan viittansa metsän ylle, eikä minulla ollut aavistustakaan siitä, missä olin. En silti osannut pelätä. En pelkäisi enää koskaan, sillä mitään pelättävää ei ollut. En voinut enää menettää mitään.

Hyppelehdin ja laukkasin halki kovaa vauhtia liukkaaksi muuttuvan maankamaran ja yli salakavalasti valkeudesta esiin pistävien kantojen. Äkkiä näin tiheään kasvaneiden puiden lomassa täysin puuttoman aukion, jonka yllä leijui epämiellyttävä rikin ja savunkatkun haju. Suoritin taidokkaan äkkijarrutuksen, josta jopa Rosalie olisi voinut olla ylpeä. Sääli vain, ettei sellaisesta ollut enää minulle mitään iloa. Minusta tuntui kuin ilma olisi yllättäen muuttunut entistäkin kylmemmäksi, tai ehkä minä itse vain olin kohmettunut sisältäpäin. Olin saapunut paikkaan, jossa Edward Cullen oli kuollut. Ihme, etten tuntenut mitään; olisi voinut kuvitella, että pelkkä kuoleman tuntu olisi saanut muutenkin niin epävakaat polveni heikoksi. Sen sijaan minä tunsin itseni kertakaikkisen tyhjäksi. Kuin joku olisi kaivertanut nykyisin niin hyödyttömät elimeni sisältäni ja haudannut ne lumihankeen. Kenties sielunikin oli huijattu jollakin tavalla sisältäni, suljettu samaan hautaan Edwardin kanssa.

Hengitin hitaasti sisään ja ulos. Nyt kun minulla oli tilaisuus, en enää ollutkaan niin innokas lähestymään aukiota. Pelkäsin sitä, mitä saattaisin löytää sieltä, tai ehkä pelkäsin vain sitä, mitä en koskaan onnistuisi löytämään. Vauhdikkaat askeleeni muuttuivat vapisevaksi hiippailuksi, kun lähestyin aukiota. Pakottauduin olemaan hengittämättä; rikinkatku oli liikaa tajunnalleni.

Aukiolle päästyäni pudottauduin polvilleni lumen hautaamaan tuhkaan. Kouraisin tuhkaa sormiini ja annoin sen valua sormieni välistä takaisin maahan. Kuin Edwardin muotoinen rakkaus, kuin elämä itse. Toivoin salaman iskevän ja tappavan minut siihen paikkaan.

"Edward", kuiskasin ja painoin poskeni vasten viileää maata. "Anna anteeksi, Edward Cullen. En tarkoittanut. Ole kiltti ja anna anteeksi. Anteeksi, anteeksi, anteeksi…"

Sanani muuttuivat rukoukseksi, jonkinlaiseksi merkityksettömäksi mantraksi, kunnes en enää itsekään kunnolla tiennyt, mitä toistelin. Sillä ei ollut merkitystä. En saisi anteeksi, vaikka olisin tehnyt mitä. En koskaan saisi anteeksi. Olin niin kuin susi siinä sadussa, muistelin. Sadussa, jota Charlie oli kertonut minulle, kun olin lapsi. Suden vatsaan työnnettiin kiviä ja se ommeltiin umpeen niin, että se murtui oman painonsa alla. Minä olin susi ja syyllisyyteni toimitti kivikasani virkaa. Sormeni hyväilivät hienoa maata kuin olisin voinut koskettaa Edwardia, ja kaikkea sitä, mitä meillä oli pitänyt olla.

Pensaista kantautuva äkillinen kahahdus kiinnitti huomioni. Tällä kertaa en edes vaivautunut kuvittelemaan, että kyseessä olisi voinut karhu tai peura; ääni oli liian vaimea ja inhimillinen sellaiseen. Alice siis, päättelin minua ympäröivän sumun lävitse - en uskonut Rosalien antaneen minulle niin paljon anteeksi, että hän olisi vaivautunut etsimään minua pimeästä metsästä. Kohottauduin istumaan lumen ja tuhkan täyttämässä maassa, enkä voinut estää viimeistä toivon sädettä nousemasta raiskatussa sydämessäni. Entä jos kyseessä olikin Edward? Askeleet olivat loppujen lopuksi liian reippaita kuuluakseen keijukais-Alicelle, järkeilin. Tiesin olevani naurettava. Edward oli kuollut, eivätkä kuolleet nousseet haudoistaan. Eivät edes vampyyrit. Silti halusin uskoa, että jollakin ihmeellisellä tavalla Edward harppoisi esiin pensaista suu puolittaiseen hymyyn taipuneena. Halusin kuvitella, että hän vetäisi minut syliinsä, pörröttäisi hiuksiani ja mutisisi vasten kaulaani: "Höpsö Bella. Luulitko todella, että jättäisin sinut?"  
Kuva verkkokalvollani oli niin elävä, että melkein itsekin uskoin siihen. Nousin jo valmiiksi jaloilleni ja tähyilin pensaikon suuntaan sydän unelmia täynnä. En ehtinyt kuitenkaan ottaa kuin yhden epäröivän askeleen tiheikköä kohtaan, kun joku jo tarttui hiuksiini takaapäin ja nykäisi pääni taaksepäin. Kiljaisin yllättyneenä. Kipu repi päänahkaani kuin se olisi ollut repeytymäisillään irti. Samassa vahvat sormet puristuivat kurkkuni ympärille.

"Sinä tapoit Edwardin, kirottu noita", tytön ääni kähisi korvaani. "Älä luulekaan, että pääset tästä näin helpolla."

Kiepsahdin väkivalloin ympäri ja kohtasin Gisela Devonin sekapäisen katseen. Hänessä ei ollut enää mitään viehättävää tai hentoa; hänen suunsa oli ammollaan kuin avautuneena huutoon, jota ei kuulunut, ja hänen mustissa silmissään välkkyi mielipuolisuus. Hän veti jälleen hiuksistani yliluonnollisella voimalla. Huusin.

Gisela väänsi käsivarteni selän taakse ja paiskasi minut voimalla vasten lähintä puuta. Kaarna raapi selkääni, kun valuin törmäyksen voimasta maahan.

"Mikä hätänä?" Gisela sihisi melkeinpä pettyneenä. Hän harppoi luokseni, takertui minuun ja nosti minut väkisin pystyyn. Olin kuin räsynukke hänen vampyyrinotteessaan. "Etkö edes pistä vastaan? Olen pettynyt sinuun. Hyvin pettynyt."

Hänen kyntensä raapaisivat veretöntä ihoani ja minä suljin silmäni. Yritin kuvitella olevani jossakin muualla. Ei, en minä aikonut taistella vastaan. Tiesin kyllä, että olisin pystynyt siihen - en nyt ehkä varsinaisesti voittamaan, mutta suojelemaan itseäni joka tapauksessa. Minä vain en yksinkertaisesti tahtonut. En käsittänyt, mitä merkitystä sillä olisi muka voinut olla. Toivoin vain, että Gisela tekisi tekonsa nopeasti ja antaisi minun kuolla.

"En ymmärrä, mitä Edward sinussa ikinä näki", Gisela sanoi ylemmyydentuntoisesti sysätessään minut takaisin maahan. Kuin räsynuken, toistin. Kohotin käteni pääni suojaksi, kun hän suuntasi terävän potkun kylkeeni. Ihmisen potku ei olisi voinut minua enää satuttaa, mutta vampyyrin jalkaterän isku… yhtä hyvin hän olisi voinut iskeä veitsen lapaluideni väliin ja kääntää sitä siinä. Hukutin huutoni tuhkaan. Edwardin tuhkaan.

"Sinä olet pelkkä - " hän potkaisi minua uudelleen, " _- heikko - _", hän iski nyrkkinsä poskeeni, " - _ruma - ", _ja taas; valitin, _" - manipuloiva - ", _äännähdin hiljaisen myöntymikseni sanalle, " _- ihmispentu. _Ja arvaa mitä, Bella Swan?"

Hän repi jälleen hiuksiani ja pakotti minut kohtaamaan katseensa. Jotenkin hän oli saanut käsiinsä veitsen ja painoi sitä nyt kurkulleni siihen, missä Edwardin hampaiden jättämät jäljet olivat yhä heikkoina sijainneet. Suljin silmäni haluamatta katsella kuolemaani. Suljin silmäni, ja rukoilin, että Edward oli ollut väärässä väittäessään, ettei vampyyreille ollut taivasta.

"Arvaa mitä?" Gisela toisti ja upotti veitsensä kärjen ihoni alle. Parahdin yllättyneenä ja jäin haukkomaan henkeäni. "Sinä _kuolet._"

Ei hän minua tappamaan pystynyt, ei sillä tavalla. Lojuessani hervottomana siinä hänen hentoisten käsiensä otteessa minä muistin selvääkin selvemmin sen, mitä Edward oli sanonut minulle jäljittäjä Jamesin aikana. _Ainoa tapa tappaa vampyyri on repiä hänet kappaleiksi ja sitten polttaa jäännökset. _Näin Giselan silmistä, että juuri sellainen kohtalo minua odotti. Kumma kyllä en tuntenut pelkoa lähestyvän kuolemani vuoksi. Surua vain, ja jonkinlaista hermostusta; en halunnut sen tekevän kipeää.

Hän pudotti minut otteestaan maahan kuin toivoen minun tekevän viimeisen surkean pakoyrityksen. Olin kuitenkin aivan liian pyörällä päästäni edes yrittääkseni mitään sellaista. Gisela tuhahti pettyneenä ja tarttui käsivarteeni paljastettu veitsi toisessa kädessään. Käänsin katseeni ylläni heijastuviin tähtiin ja yritin unohtaa olinpaikkani. Lumihiutaleet putoilivat yhä yllemme, mutta tällä kertaa nopeammin. Ne kieppuivat kuin balettitanssijat ja pirut kuolemantanssinsa tahdissa.

Äkillinen ilmavirta kulki ylitseni ja tiesin Giselan kohottaneen kätensä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt iskemään, ennen kuin toisenlainen tuuli pyyhkäisi meitä vasten mustan varjon muodossa. Se iskeytyi täydellä voimalla päin Giselaa ja sysäsi hänet pois minun päältäni. Kuulin Giselan huutavan ja kohotin tokkuraista päätäni nähdäkseni paremmin. Pimeys oli kuitenkin tehdä sen mahdottomaksi. Tarkkaakin tarkemmat silmäni erottivat parhaimmillaankin pelkän hurjalla nopeudella pyörivän hahmon, mustan ja valkoisen sekaisen varjon, joka piteli Giselaa loitolla minusta. Korkea, suden ulvontaa muistuttava ääni purkautui Giselan kurkusta. Siihen vastasi toinen ääni - paljon matalampi murina. Jähmetyin paikoilleni. Tiesin tuntevani tuon äänen.

Siinä samassa hän jo kiepsahtikin eteeni ja loi julmistuneen katseensa suoraan kasvoihini.

"Mene sivummalle", Edward komensi ääni raivosta paksuna.

Olin niin pyörällä päästäni, etten ymmärtänyt totella. Minä ainoastaan tuijotin häntä - suorastaan ahmin häntä katseellani. Hän näytti niin erilaiselta kuin ennen lähtöään. Hän oli paljon vakavampi ja vihaisempi; hänen nälkäiset silmänsä näyttivät ikääntyneen monta ihmisvuotta. Hänen suunsa oli avautunut raivostuneeseen murinaan, joka purkautui ilmoille joka kerta kun Gisela lähestyi minua.

"Bella", Edward ärähti tuskastuneena. "Tee edes kerran elämässäsi niin kuin minä käsken!"

Heräsin transsistani ja peräännyin aukion laitaan. Toivoni ei siis sittenkään ollut ollut turhaa. Edward oli tässä, ja Edward oli elossa. Tunsin vastustamattoman, kaikentäyttävän ilontunteen leimahtavan rinnassani niin hallitsevana, että olin pakahtua pelkkään tunteeseen. Nauroin ja halasin lähintä puuta. Edward oli täällä. Kaikki oli hyvin.

Alhaalla aukiolla Gisela näytti olevan kokonaan toisenlaisten ajatusten vallassa. Tajuttuaan olevansa vastakkain rakkautensa kohteen kanssa hän ei näköjään tiennyt alkuunkaan, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä. Hänen murhanhimoiset silmänsä pälyilivät yhä minua, mutta veitsi hänen kädessään näytti olevan putoamaisillaan. Hän otti epäröivän askeleen minun suuntaani, ja Edward hyökkäsi hänen eteensä jokainen pienikin lihas raivosta jännittyneenä.

"Edward", Gisela hengähti. "Väistä!"

"Hulluko sinä olet?"

Giselan piirteet vääristyivät. "Edward, älä tee tätä minulle. Etkö sinä tiedä, että minä rakastan sinua? Olen yrittänyt selittää sitä sinulle puolet elämästäni ja sinä - sinä vain tuijotat kaipaavasti tuota kehitysvammaista vampyyria!"

Edward vilkaisi minua, ja painauduin tiukemmin puutani vasten. En halunnut tietää, mitä hän sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä oikein näki; hänen kasvonsa olivat niin vakavat, ja hänen katseensa niin tyhjä. Pelkäsin, ettei hän rakastaisi minua enää nähdessään minut vampyyrin hahmossani. Pelkäsin, että hän pitäisi minua hirviönä, kuten hän piti itseäänkin.

"Et tiedä, millä leikit", Edward sanoi käheästi. "Voisin tappaa sinut tähän paikkaan, Gisela!"

"Enkä minä välittäisi", Gisela sanoi niiskaisten. "Mieluummin olisin nähnyt sinut kuolleena kuin hänen kanssaan!"

Edward kohotti kätensä.

"Edward", minä pyysin hiljaa; en edes tiennyt, kuuliko hän ääneni. "Älä. Anna hänen olla."

Suuttumus väreili hänen komeilla kasvoillaan, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan minua. "Hän yritti tappaa sinut, Bella Swan", Edward äyskähti.

"Mutta minä olen tässä." En tiennyt lohduttiko se häntä. Hänen katseessaan ei ollut jälkeäkään siitä ylitsevuotavasta rakkaudesta, jonka lämmössä olin tottunut paistattelemaan. Tunsin oloni epävarmaksi.

Edward ärisi ja ravisti päätään itsekseen kuin käyden jonkinlaista sisäistä kamppailua itsensä kanssa. Viimein hän pärskähti ja käänsi päänsä pois.

"Mene kotiin, Gisela. Carlisle pitää sinusta huolen myöhemmin."

"Ikään kuin hän välittäisi!"

Raivo välkähti Edwardin katseessa kuin terävä veitsi. "Totta kai hän välittää! Luuletko sinä todella, että minä olen ainoa, joka halusi Bellan perheeseemme?"

"Mutta Edward, hänestä ei ole siihen! Koko matkan aikana hänestä on ollut pelkkää vaivaa! Jos olisit kuullut, miten hän valitti - miten hän vaati pysähdyksiä - olisit voinut kuolla, ja Bella vain halusi levätä!" Gisela kirkui osoittaen minua pitkän sormensa kynnellä. Minun olisi pitänyt väittää vastaan, tiedän sen. En kuitenkaan keksinyt ainuttakaan sopivaa vastaväitettä.

Edward kohotti kätensä ja löi Giselaa. Hän kiljahti kauhistuneena, minä nostin käteni suuni peitoksi. Pelkäsin, että Edward toistaisi tekonsa, tai että Gisela kävisi hänen kimppuunsa. Gisela ei kuitenkaan tehnyt mitään - hän ainoastaan tuijotti Edwardia ällistyneenä kämmen kipeällä poskellaan kuin hänen kultaisena pitämänsä pokaali olisikin paljastunut kullatuksi raudaksi. Edward laski kämmenensä ja perääntyi lähemmäs minua.

"Mene kotiin", hän tiuskahti. "Ryömi Denaliin ja keksi helvetinmoinen puolustus itsellesi!"

Totteliko Gisela Edwardin käskyjä vai ei, sitä en saanut selville. Hän käännähti huuliaan mutristellen ja lähti harppomaan kiivaasti puiden suojaan. En lainkaan ihmetellyt hänen päätöstään luovuttaa. Ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, etteikö Edward olisi valmistautunut repimään häntä kappaleiksi, jos hän yrittäisi vielä aiheuttaa hankaluuksia, enkä uskonut hänen varsinaisesti haluavan esitellä pahimpia puoliaan Edwardin läsnä ollessa. Yhtä kaikki olin helpottunut siitä, miten vaivattomasti koko tilanne oli selvinnyt.

Edward jätti aukean ja tuli luokseni. Hän pysähtyi metrin, parin päähän minusta ja risti käsivarret rinnalleen selvästikään tietämättä mitä sanoa. Tunsin oloni vaivaantuneeksi hänen tarkkaavaisen katseensa kohteena. En kuitenkaan osannut puhua sen enempää kuin hänkään; olin liian keskittynyt katselemaan häntä ja varmistumaan siitä, että hän todella oli elossa. Hän näytti kauniimmalta kuin koskaan aiemmin. Olisin halunnut ojentaa käteni ja koskettaa häntä, mutta rohkeuteni ei riittänyt.

En tiedä kuinka kauan me vain seisoimme siinä ja katselimme toisiamme; jälkeenpäin se tuntui kokonaiselta ikuisuudelta. Viimein havahduin siihen, että Edward liikahti eteenpäin ja pyyhkäisi olkapäilleni kertyneen lumikerroksen syrjään. Hän katsoi minua haroen kuparinruskeita hiuksiaan. Polveni löivät loukkua pelkän yhden katseen voimasta.

"Mitä minä oikein teen sinun kanssasi, Bella Swan?" Edward puuskahti, enkä vieläkään oikein osannut päätellä, oliko hän vihainen vai ei. "Sait viimein mitä halusit; sait tilaisuuden puolustaa itseäsi. Mutta sinä vain esität Lois Lanen osaa. Mikset tapellut vastaan?"

En pystynyt kohtaamaan hänen katsettaan. "Ei siinä ollut mitään mieltä."

"Mitä?"

"Ei siinä ollut mitään mieltä", toistin lujempaa. "Luulin sinua kuolleeksi."

Hän huokaisi; tunsin eleen viileänä henkäyksenä ihollani. Painauduin lähemmäs häntä tahtomattakin, vaikka en uskaltanutkaan koskettaa häntä. Hän oli niin lähellä, ja silti miljoonien kilometrien päässä.

"Bella - " Edward aloitti, sulki sitten suunsa ja hymähti. "Unohda. Ei siinä ole mitään järkeä. Ethän sinä ole koskaan aiemminkaan uskonut rakastavaa vampyyripoikaystävääsi, joka ajattelee ainoastaan sinun parastasi."

"Edward, anteeksi", minä inahdin. En pystynyt vaientamaan itseäni enää hetkeäkään; pelkäsin, etten saisi koskaan suutani auki, jos en tekisi sitä heti. "Anteeksi kaikesta! Minun olisi pitänyt uskoa sinua, kun sanoit, ettet halua tehdä minusta vampyyria, en olisi saanut olla niin - niin kärsimätön ja - ja - ja typerä ja lapsellinen! Luoja, Edward, luulin, että sinä olit kuollut! Ikuisuus ilman sinua! En ole ikinä pelännyt niin paljon, tai - tai vihannut itseäni, ja - toivon todella, että voisit lukea minun ajatukseni nyt! Sitten ainakin tietäisit, kuinka mielettömän pahoillani olen."

Tuijotin häntä lohduttomin silmin. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Yritin turhaan lukea hänen ilmeitään - hänen mustat silmänsä kiilsivät pimeydessä kuin peili, joka heijasti minulle oman kuvajaiseni.

"Edward, älä ole noin hiljaa!"

Hän liikahti. "Mitä sinä haluat minun sanovan?"

"Että et halua kuolla enää!" minä kiljaisin. "Sano vaikka, että vihaat minua, tai ettet halua enää koskaan nähdä minua - kestän sen kyllä. Mutta minun elämäni loppuu, jos sinä sanot haluavasi kuolla."

Edwardin jäykät piirteet sulivat, ja hän melkein hymyili. "En minä halua kuolla, Bella."

"Sanotko tuon siksi, että minä käskin, vai siksi, että tarkoitat sitä?" minä tiukkasin.

"Tarkoitan sitä."  
Hengähdin helpotuksesta ja vaikenin sitten keksimättä enää mitään sanottavaa. Olin saanut vastauksen toiseen niistä kysymyksistä, jotka olivat painaneet mieltäni; toisen kysymiseen en löytänytkään tarpeeksi rohkeutta. Toivoin, että olisin vain voinut syöksyä Edwardin syliin kuin jonkin elokuvan romanttisessa kohtauksessa, ja unohtaa kaiken pahan. Tuntui pahalta ajatella, ettei todellinen maailma toiminut sillä tavalla. Mietin, mahtaisiko hän nyt viimein kävellä luotani. Oliko hän viimein saanut tarpeekseen minusta ja siitä rakkaudesta, jota ei ollut alunperinkään tarkoitettu toimivaksi?

Yhtäkkiä tunsin viileiden sormenpäiden sipaisevan poskeani ja laskeutuvan sitten kaulalleni. Edward siveli kaulaani siitä kohdasta, mihin hän oli alle viikko sitten upottanut hampaansa. Hänen katseensa takertui kaulaani ja liukui sitten eteenpäin - turvonneelle poskelleni ja kaulalle, johon Gisela oli veitsensä iskenyt.

"Sattuuko sinuun?" Edward halusi tietää.

Mietin hetken vastausta. Nostin käteni ja tunnustelin kaulaani. Haavaa ei tuntunut enää; nähtävästi en ainoastaan ollut vahva, vaan myös paranin nopeasti.

"Ei", minä sanoin irvistäen. "Ei satu."

"Valehtelet. Näen sen ilmeestäsi."

Siirsin katseeni kiireesti rähjäisiin kengänkärkiini. Sanan varsinaisimmassa mielessä minuun ei sattunut. En silti pystynyt tuntemaan itseäni täysin ehjäksi. Sydämeni oli edelleen kipeä ja sijoiltaan vääristynyt.

Edwardin kädet laskeutuivat olkapäilleni ja jäivät lepäämään siihen lämpiminä ja lohduttavina. Kohotin leukaani ja katsoin häntä silmiin. Puolittainen hymy valaisi hänen ihastuttavia kasvojaan, ja sitten hän kumartui. Hän painoi leukansa hiuksiini ja hengitti syvään tuoksuani. Jäykistyin hänen syleilyssään.

"Tiedän, en tuoksu enää itseltäni", kiirehdin vakuuttamaan. "Jasper sanoi."  
"En minä siitä välitä, Bella."

Hänen huulensa koskettivat otsaani ja sipaisivat poskipäätäni. Hän tarttui hiuksiini ja veti päätäni hellästi taaksepäin. Pidättelin voihkausta purkautumasta huuliltani. Edward ei voinut tietää, että Gisela oli vain vähän aikaa sitten repinyt päänahkaani. Hän ei voinut tietää, kuinka hänen kosketuksensa sattui. En silti valittanut, vaan painauduin häntä vasten hitaasti siltä varalta, että hän päättäisikin sysätä minut pois. Niin ei tapahtunut. Edwardin pitkät käsivarret kiertyivät ympärilleni ja pitelivät minua häntä vasten. Olisin voinut itkeä helpotuksesta. Olin saanut takaisin kaiken sen, minkä ehdin jo kuvitella menettäneeni.

Hän kallisti päätään ja suuteli minua. Se alkoi varovaisena ja viattomana, ikään kuin Edward olisi halunnut varmistaa, etteivät huulteni kaaret olleet muuttuneet miksikään. Hän vangitsi alahuuleni omiensa väliin ja hyväili sitä hellästi. Pujotin käteni hänen hiuksiinsa. Suudelma syveni; Edward raotti huuliani omillaan ja suuteli minua tavalla, jolla ei olisi ajatellutkaan koskettavansa minua, kun olin ollut vielä ihminen. Hänen huulensa vaelsivat omiani vasten janoten kosketusta, vaatien vakuutusta siitä, että minä olin yhä minä. Väristys kulki selkärankaani pitkin ja valahdin hervottomani häntä vasten.

Edward nauroi kannatellessaan painoani itseään vasten. "Jotkut asiat eivät näköjään ikinä muutu!"

"Siltä näyttää." Hymyilin niukasti. "Edward, tarkoittaako tämä - annatko sinä minulle anteeksi?"

"En minä ollut koskaan vihainen sinulle. En voisi vihata sinua. Itseäni vain."

"Mutta minä olen vampyyri nyt", painostin tahtomattanikin; minun oli saatava varmuus asioista. "Sinä halusit minun olevan ihminen."

Hän suuteli minua uudelleen, ja piteli minua sitten käsivarrenmitan päässä voidakseen katsoa minua kunnolla. "Bella, vampyyri tai ihminen, olet yhä kaunein olento jonka olen tavannut. Ja minä rakastan sinua edelleen. Enemmän kuin elämää itseään", hän lisäsi hymyillen sillä tavoin apean huvittuneesti, että tiesin, ettei hän aikonut sanoa mitään, mitä olisin todella halunnut kuulla. "Muuten olisin jo kuollut."

"Alice ja Rosalie luulevat sinua kuolleeksi. He sanoivat minullekin - olit polttanut tämän aukion - "

"Istutaan", ehdotti Edward. Sanojensa vakuudeksi hän vajosi maahan lumen keskelle pidellen minua edelleen sylissään. Hautasin pääni vasten hänen olkaansa ja hengitin hänen vahvaa tuoksuaan keuhkoihini. Tunsin sen vielä vahvemmin nyt, kun vampyyrin aistit olivat ottaneet minusta vallan.

"Aioin tehdä sen tänä iltana. Tämä aukio - " Edward vilkuili ympärilleen alakuloisesti. "Se on osa epäonnistunutta yritystäni. Tänä iltana minun piti onnistua. Sitten kuulin Rosalien ajatukset ja sen, miten hän syytti itseään, koska oli antanut Giselan jättää sinut jollekin huoltoasemalle. Bella, minä olin huolissani sinun puolestasi!"  
"Miksi?" pakottauduin naurahtamaan. "Eihän minua huoltoasemalla kukaan uhannut!"

"Ei, mutta sinä olisit voinut uhata jotakuta."

Painoin päätäni muistaessani Markin.

"Sitten kuulin Rosalien ajatuksista, että olit karannut tänne, metsään. En minä sinun vuoksesi halunnut kuolla, Bella, vaan sen vuoksi, että olin satuttanut sinua. Ajattelin - " hän vaikeni. "Ajattelin, että olin tuhonnut sinut. Mutta nyt sinä istut siinä vahvana ja kauniina ja viimeistä piirtoa myöten _sinuna _ja - " Edward voihkaisi. "Minä rakastan sinua edelleen."

"Pelkäsin, että alkaisit vihata minua, koska huijasin sinua sillä tavalla. Se vain vaikutti niin viisaalta silloin. Halusin olla niin kuin sinä."

"No, sait tahtosi lävitse. Ja nyt arvatenkin kadut." Edwardin hymy oli karu ja pelokas yhtä aikaa.

Pudistin päätäni. "Kaduin, kun luulin sinua kuolleeksi."

"Bella, ei puhuta siitä, eihän?" rukoili Edward.

"Mitä sitten?"

"En minä tiedä. Meidän pitäisi kai mennä kertomaan Rosalielle ja Alicelle, että olen yhä elävien kuolleiden kirjoissa", Edward arveli niukasti hymyillen.

Nyökkäsin, ja nousin puolittain ylös maasta. Edward kuitenkin tarttui minua ranteesta ja veti minut takaisin alas. Tunsin hänen huuliensa hivelevän korvaani.

"Sanoin, että meidän _pitäisi. _Olen viettänyt liian monta päivää kuvitellen, etten enää koskaan voisi katsoa sinua silmästä silmään. En halua liikkua vielä."

Eikä kumpikaan meistä liikkunut.

En ollut koskaan aiemmin tuntenut itseäni niin täydellisen onnelliseksi. Tuntui kuin olisin lopultakin ollut kokonainen. Minulla oli Edward ja ikuisuuteni - paras mahdollinen yhtälö, jonka olisin voinut luoda omalle kohdalleni. En halunnut liikkua minnekään. Vietin suurimman osan yöstä Edwardin kanssa sen suuren, valkorunkoisen puun juurella ja yksinkertaisesti kuuntelin hänen tasaista hengitystään korvani juuressa. Minun oli edelleen vaikea uskoa, että hän todella oli siinä. Toisinaan tuli hetkiä, jolloin pelkäsin olevani unessa ja minun oli nipistettävä itseäni vakuuttuakseni siitä, etten enää heräisi tästä hetkestä. En enää koskaan heräisi.

Olimme suurimman osan ajasta täysin hiljaa ja annoimme ajatustemme vaeltaa omia ratojaan. Välillä Edward avasi suunsa ja pahoitteli sitä tapaa, jolla oli jättänyt minut saatuaan muutokseni aikaan. Omien sanojensa mukaan hän oli yksinkertaisesti ollut peloissaan, ja sitäkin enemmän häpeissään. Hän ei ollut halunnut nähdä vihaa silmissäni. Minä kerroin hänelle ajomatkasta Alicen, Rosalien ja Giselan kanssa. Puhuin hänelle sisimpääni jäytäneistä peloista. Pitkistä öistä, jolloin tuijotin tähdetöntä taivasta ja kuvittelin kaiken olevan ohi.

Hän sulki pienen kämmeneni omiensa väliin ja osoitti taivaalle. "Tänä yönä sinun ei tarvitse murehtia pilvistä. Katso!"

Lumisade oli lakannut, ja taivas yläpuolellamme kimmelsi miljoonista pienistä tähdistä. Sykerryin Edwardin syliin ja hengitin kirpeää yöilmaa.

Tunsin Edwardin suutelevan kaulaani. "Toivon vain, ettet ikävysty tähtiin. Tulet katselemaan niitä monen sadan vuoden ajan."

"Ei sillä ole väliä", minä vakuutin hymyillen ja käännyin ympäri hänen sylissään. "Niin kauan kuin sinä olet siinä."

"Minä olen aina tässä."

"Ei enää typeriä itsemurhayrityksiä."

Edward irvisti. "Se taisi olla tosiaan aika typerää. Minun olisi pitänyt jäädä ja korjata aikaansaannokseni, tai ainakin auttaa sinun tilannettasi. Mutta - " hän katsoi minua avuttomana. "Minä vain pelkäsin tuhonneeni sinut. En halunnut kuulla sinun sanovan, kuinka paljon vihaat minua."

"En minä sinua vihaa. Tätähän minä halusin", minä intin. "Kauanko sinulta kestää uskoa se?"

"Ikuisuus?" Edward heitti summassa.

Nauroin ja vangitsin hänen huulensa uuteen suudelmaan.

Kultainen aamunsarastus ehti hiipiä metsän ylle, ennen kuin Edward ja minä viimein irrottauduimme suurimmaksi osaksi äänettömästi kommunikaatiostamme ja taivalsimme metsän halki takaisin parkkipaikalle. Edward piteli minua tiukasti kädestä, ja tällä kertaa pysyin vaivattomasti hänen pitkien askeltensa tahdissa. Huomasin hänen olevan aidosti iloinen, vaikka samalla hän vilkuilikin minua levottomasti silmänurkastaan kuin peläten, että päättäisin sittenkin alkaa syyttää häntä asioista, joista häntä ei oikeastaan voinut syyttää.

En voinut kuin hämmästellä sitä, miten paljon kevyemmiltä askeleeni tuntuivat tänään, tai kuinka paljon kauniimmalta aamu vaikutti. Tuntui kuin olisin syntynyt uudelleen. Pysähdyimme viskomaan lumipalloja hyytävänä kuohuvaan puroon, ja minä hymyilin suu korvissa taukoamatta. Viime päivien kauhut olivat aikaa sitten haihtuneet mielestäni. Silti Edward vaati minua kertomaan niistä. Juonteet hänen suupielissään kiristyivät, kun kerroin, kuinka Gisela oli vaatinut Rosalieta ja Alicea jättämään minut huoltoasemalle.

"Olen pahoillani puolestasi, Bella. Sait huonot matkakumppanit. Gisela ja Rosalie… sinulla tuskin oli kovin hauskaa."

"Ei se helppoa ollut", vastasin rehellisesti. "Mutta Rosalie on Rosalie. Ehkä hän vielä joskus antaa minulle anteeksi sen, että sinä päätit rakastua minuun."

Edward iski minulle silmää, ja puristi tiukemmin kättäni. Raivasimme tiemme harvenevien puiden lävitse parkkipaikalle. Siellä, tienpenkereen takana odotti virtaviivainen, kultainen Mercedes, jonka Gisela oli meille varastanut. Alicea ei näkynyt missään, kuten ei myöskään Rosalieta.

"Missä he ovat?" minä suhahdin. "Eivät kai he ilman autoaan ole minnekään lähteneet?"

Edward tuhahti. "Rosaliella oli arvatenkin korkokengät, kun hän lähti. Se tarkoittaa sitä, että hän on mitä suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä viidentoista metrin säteellä autosta. ROSALIE! HOI, ROSE!"

Hänen kantava äänensä kimpoili sinne tänne meitä ympäröivistä puista samalla kun minun huomattavasti heikompi kutsuni yhtyi hänen sanoihinsa. Pensaikot kahisivat ja hetken kuluttua kuulimme epämääräistä puheensorinaa läheisten puiden takaa.

"…piruutta tämäkin nyt on", pahantuulinen ääni jupisi vähän matkan päästä. Tunsin voitonriemun läikähtävän sisälläni. Alice!

"Ei piruutta", Edward sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä. "Minä vain satun haluamaan siskoni kotiin!"

Sanoja seurasi kiljahdus, ja hetken kuluttua Alicen pikkuruinen, pörrötukkainen hahmo ampaisi näköpiiriimme puiden lomasta. Hänen silmänsä harhailivat hetken sinne tänne ympäri parkkipaikkaa, kunnes hän huomasi meidät. Hän huudahti riemusta ja ryntäsi täyttä vauhtia päin Edwardia heittäytyen hänen käsivarsilleen. Seurasin tilannetta lievästi kateellisena sivusta. Juuri noin minä olin halunnut tehdä Edwardin nähdessäni.

Alice irrottautui Edwardista ja syleili seuraavaksi minua. "Bella, minä sitten rakastan sinua", hän vakuutti täydestä sydämestään. "Miten sinä löysit hänet?"

"Sen minäkin haluaisin tietää", Rosalie ilmoitti liittyessään seuraamme kärsivä ilme kasvoillaan. "Alice, olisit voinut odottaa! En voi juosta näillä koroilla."

"Hauska nähdä sinuakin, Rose!" nauroi Edward.

Rosalie kääntyi hänen puoleensa pidättyväinen ilme kasvoillaan ja nyökkäsi verkkaisesti kykenemättä ilmaisemaan tunteitaan. En käsittänyt, miksi hän ylipäätänsä vaivautui piilottelemaan. Edwardhan pystyi lukemaan hänen ajatuksensa joka tapauksessa.

Rosalie ojensi Edwardille kätensä. Edward työnsi tarjotun kämmenen sivuun häikäisevästi hymyillen ja kietaisi hänet halaukseensa. Virnistin nähdessäni häkeltyneen ilmeen kohoavan Rosalien kasvoille.

"Päätit sitten juoksuttaa meitä oikein kunnolla", hän tokaisi puolustelevasti ja siveli kiihtyneesti hiuksiaan. "Hajotin autoni sinun vuoksesi."

"Älä huoli. Jasper on varmasti jo hinannut sen kotiin."

"Jasper!" minä voihkaisin.

Toiset näyttivät hämmentyneiltä. "En ole varma haluanko tietää, miksi sinä oikein voihkit aviomieheni nimeä", Alice mutisi kohottaen kulmiaan.

"Hänen piti tulla hakemaan minut sieltä huoltoasemalta", puuskahdin surkeana. "Enkä minä edes vaivautunut ottamaan häneen yhteyttä! Hän on varmasti raivoissaan."

"Kun kerromme hänelle, että sinä löysit Edwardin? Onhan se tietenkin mahdollista - "

"Hei!" Edward protestoi.

Alice hymyili säteilevästi. "Älä pelkää, veli. Rakastan sinua edelleen. Ja rakkaudesta puhuen... miten te kaksi kyyhkyläistä oikein löysitte toisenne?"

"Edward löysi minut", minä sanoin pikaisesti.

"Hän törmäsi Giselaan", Edward jatkoi paljonpuhuvasti.

Rosalie painoi katseensa. "Edward, Bella… Giselasta…"

"Älä sano mitään!" kielsin kauhistuneena.

"En minä anteeksi aikonutkaan pyytää", tuiskahti Rosalie. Tunsin hymyni levenevän entisestään. Asiat näyttivät palaavan hurjaa vauhtia takaisin ennalleen.

Alice ojensi kätensä minulle. "Saisinko puhelimeni takaisin? Jonkun täytyy soittaa hyvät uutiset Carlislelle ja Esmelle."

"Esme pyörtyy onnesta…" Edward ennusti pahaentisesti.

Minä virnistin hänelle. "Eivät vampyyrit voi pyörtyä!"

"Ohhoh! Neiti on ollut vampyyri… kauanko? Viikon? Ja annat minulle ohjeita jo nyt?"

"Ehkä minä vain olen luonnonlahjakkuus", tarjosin.

Hän hymyili ja suuteli poskeani korvani juuresta. Toiset käänsivät hienotunteisesti katseeni toiseen suuntaan. Alice harppoi takaisin autolleen puhelin korvallaan. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt edes avaamaan ovea, ennen kuin kuulin jo hänen kiihtyneen puhetulvansa. Rosalie seurasi viivytellen perässä.

"Tuletteko te?" hän kysyi olkansa ylitse.

Edward ja minä katsoimme toisiamme. Edward puristi olkapäitäni. "Menkää te vain. Minun autoni on tässä lähistöllä. Meidän täytyy joka tapauksessa metsästää, ennen kuin palaamme ihmisten ilmoille... niin, ja puhua. Puhua meidän pitää myös."

"Kuten haluatte."

Rosalie työntyi etupenkille ja käynnisti moottorin pyöräyttäen auton taidokkaasti ympäri. Matkustajanpuoleinen ikkuna avautui ja Alicen pieni kämmen pujottautui ikkunasta ulos. Hän huiskutti meille hurjasti.

"Ihana nähdä sinut kunnossa, Edward!" Alice huusi. "Nähdään Forksissa!"  
Edward pudisti nauraen päätään. "Alice ja Rosalie. No, olihan sitä hauska nähdä heitä, vaikka he pyyhältävätkin tiehensä kuin pyörremyrskyt."

"Älä välitä siitä", rohkaisin. "Teillä on loputtomasti aikaa puhua kotona Forksissa."

"Tiedän."

Katseemme kohtasivat, ja Edward tarjosi minulle käsivartensa. "Saanko saattaa neidin aterioimaan?" hän tiedusteli arvokasta teeskennellen.

Minä kiedoin käsivarteni hänen kaulaansa ja suutelin häntä rajusti suoraan huulille onnesta pakahtumaisillani. "Minne vain, Edward Cullen. Vaikka maailman ääriin, lupasin."


End file.
